


Prohibido

by iRikahi (HikariChan)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChan/pseuds/iRikahi
Summary: Thorin hasta ahora, había subestimado a esos pequeños seres insignificantes, llamados hobbits; pero jamás pensó que se fijaría en uno, y que además, este sería el esposo de su hermano, Frerin.





	1. PARTE I — Inesperada coincidencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son casi todos invención del gran escritor J.R.R. Tolkien. o de la mente del director Peter Jackson. Yo solo me he limitado a utilizarlos como mejor me ha convenido en esta historia.  
> No hay ningún OC (Personaje Original en español) y he tratado de usar los ya existentes, en especial aquellos que apenas eran mencionados en los libros pero sabemos por los apéndices que sí existían.  
> También he querido, no escribir como muchos otros fanfics, un "remake" de la obra o películas de El Hobbit, aunque sí he acabado usando ciertas referencias y escenas que fijo que quién lo haya leído el libro y/o visto las películas, espero que aprecie.  
> Respecto los personajes, puede que sus personalidades difieran de los originales, pero también he partido de un punto de origen diferente y por tanto, hay circunstancias que hacen que sean distintos en el fanfic.  
> Y por último, el uso de las palabras en khuzdul las he extraído y buscado de diferentes webs por Internet, así que no aseguro su exacta veracidad y en principio, ni iba a usarlas, pero se me hacía extraño que los enanos no soltarán palabras en su idioma secreto.

Las manos del príncipe enano, Thorin, apodado _Escudo de Roble,_ dejaron caer la carta al suelo, atónito tras leer la noticia que contenía.

_Frerin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thor_  
&  
_Bilbo Baggins, hijo de Bungo Baggins y Belladona Took_

_…._

_Matrimonio._

Frerin, era el hermano menor de Thorin y lo último que sabía de él, es que se dirigía con sus hombres hacia las tierras salvajes del Oeste, como embajador designado por su Rey padre, con el fin de lograr una alianza comercial con los hobbits que se asentaban en una zona llamada La Comarca. No obstante, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que tal asociación se llevara a cabo y no le hubiese extrañado que la carta fuera sobre aquello, no una boda y mucho menos de la de su estimado hermano con _una_ hobbit.

 — Es un _wazzok_ y un _wanaz **[1]**_ —gritó refiriéndose a su fraterno.

**“** ¿Pero qué clase de nombre era Bilbo para una dama? **”** Caviló Escudo de Roble. **“** ¿Y quién se creía Frerin para casarse así como así y con una no-enana? **”**

 — ¡Balin! Preparad mi equipaje y provisiones —ordenó el príncipe a su consejero real—. Partiré hacia La Comarca ahora mismo.  
 — Sí, su alteza —respondió mientras seguía sus pasos y salían de la sala—. ¿Aunque qué le diré a su Majestad sobre vuestra repentina marcha? —preguntó.  
 — Nada —dictaminó—. Me tendréis que dar vuestra palabra, que nadie, y mucho menos mi padre, se enterarán sobre esto hasta mi vuelta —expuso a la vez que quemaba el papel—. Me cercioraré personalmente sobre este asunto y su autenticidad.  
 — Por supuesto, alteza. Ninguna palabra saldrá de mis labios —juró dando una reverencia.

Tras esto, Escudo de Roble pensó en un principio, que le escoltara un buen séquito pero eso le retrasaría, o incluso tratarían de convencerle de abandonar, por lo que desechó esa idea y marchó en solitario.

La distancia desde su reino, Erebor, que se localizaba al Este, hasta la Comarca, comprendían largos días de travesía, sin embargo, eso a Thorin no le importaba; solo deseaba hallar una explicación al imprevisto enlace marital de Frerin.

Durante su viaje, no exento de peligros y trampas en el camino, se encontró con un excéntrico mago, cuyo nombre era Gandalf el gris, y también iba hacia el hogar de los hobbits. No le agradó mucho compartir parte del trayecto junto al hechicero pero le debía la vida, tras salvarle de una emboscada de troles en la que estuvo a poco de ser devorado por ellos y, al final, incluso llegó a tenerle cierto apego.

La compañía del brujo hizo más fácil su llegada hacia los territorios del Poniente pero antes de alcanzar Hobbiton, Gandalf se separó del enano, dando como excusas el encargo de unos asuntos en otra dirección. Por fortuna, ya solo estaba a medio día de su destino final y ya no necesitaba de su magia para protegerse de posibles enemigos.

Tras descansar en la posada del Pony Pisador, en Bree, puso rumbo en búsqueda de Frerin y su cónyuge hobbit.

Antes de entrar a la villa, tropezó con un joven mediano con aspecto de tendero, estaba agachado en el suelo y parecía estar recolectando hierbas. Ni siquiera se había fijado en él, hasta que clavó la mirada en sus ojos, los más hermosos que habría visto en toda su vida. Sus iris eran grises oscuros con reminiscencias azul oscuro, que le recordaban al azul del lago que rodeada su hogar, en la Montaña Solitaria. Hasta ese instante, Thorin no tenía precisamente una buena imagen de los medianos, a quiénes consideraba unos imberbes seres débiles e insignificantes de pies peludos. De ahí, su malestar a que su hermano contrajera nupcias con una de ellos, pero ver a este ejemplar, hizo que cambiara un poco el concepto que tenía sobre ellos, es más, incluso estaba sintiéndose muy tentado a cortejar a dicho ojigris durante un momento.

 — Excúseme señor hobbit —se disculpó rápidamente—. Debería haber mirado mejor por donde caminaba. Espero no haberle lastimado.  
 — No hay problema, señor enano. No me ha causado ningún daño pero —señaló— la flor que estaba recogiendo no ha resultado tan bien parada.

Enseguida quitó el pie de una planta de pétalos color amarillo vivo, totalmente aplastada por su peso.

 — Perdóneme y permítame que me presente, soy Thorin, hijo de… —dudó de revelar toda su identidad, ya que quería seguir de incógnito y calló ese dato —. Solo Thorin, ese es mi nombre, a su servicio.  
 — El mío es Bilbo, _solo_ Thorin — sonrió— y yo al vuestro. ¿Y puedo preguntaros que hacéis tan lejos de vuestras tierras? La Comarca es probablemente el lugar más aislado de toda la Tierra Media —inquirió curioso.  
 — Yo… —tomó una pausa antes de responder—. He venido en busca de mi hermano —se sinceró—. No sé si lo conoceréis, su nombre es Frerin, su pelo es rubio, algo más bajo que yo y…  
— Creo que sé quién es el señor Frerin —le interrumpió.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Ajá, si queréis, os puedo indicar su casa —se ofreció el mediano.

El enano aceptó la proposición y durante la corta ruta, se toparon con las miradas y cuchicheos de los viandantes, quiénes no estaban acostumbrados a la visita de forasteros y mucho menos de otras razas. Pero aquello le traía sin cuidado al príncipe, haciendo memoria del porqué había recorrido tantos pies desde Erebor hasta allí.

No tardaron en llegar a una morada, con una gran puerta verde redonda y amplios ventanales también circulares, situada en una amplia colina; cuando una voz muy familiar para Thorin gritó:

 — ¿Bilbo? ¿Habéis vuelto ya _taerin_[2] mío?

Entonces, un rubio enano corrió hacia los brazos del hobbit y besó sus carnosos labios, sin casi percatarse del no tan extraño foráneo que los observaba en la cercanía.

 — Ejem… —carraspeó el moreno.  
 — ¿Thorin? —interpeló el blondo con los ojos como platos—. ¿Eres tú, hermano?  
 — Así que supongo que no hace falta que os presente —reseñó el hobbit divertido—. Me temo que no le he revelado toda mi identidad a vuestro querido hermano —manifestó—. Soy Bilbo Baggins, el esposo de Frerin.

 

* * *

[1] Wazzok: un Enano loco o crédulo; un insulto.  
Wanaz: Un Enano sin honor con una barba descuidada; un insulto.

[2] Amor (verdadero) en Khuzdul, la lengua de los enanos.  
Fuente: <http://lalenguadelrol.es.tl/Lenguaje-KHUZDUL--k1-enanos-k2-.htm>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el 1º episodio y el más corto, lo prometo; el resto serán bastantes más largos, ya están escritos e iré publicándolos a medida que vaya revisándolos. 
> 
> Si os ha gustado, se agradecerán los kudos, así como los comentarios y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS (no soy escritora de fanfics primeriza pero sé que me queda mucho por mejorar).
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	2. Tentación

El pelinegro enano no daba crédito, de todos los hobbits de toda la Tierra Media, tuvo que poner sus ojos en su cuñado; y se maldijo a sí mismo de no haberse acordado del nombre de Bilbo, como el de la carta que recibió semanas atrás. _¿Cuántos Bilbos podían existir?_ Y menos apellidándose Baggins. Ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que era un hombre, nada menos. UN HOMBRE. Ya decía que Bilbo era un nombre un tanto… Masculino.

Asimismo, su desazón se incrementó al ver las cariñosas muestras de afecto que daba su hermano al mediano. Era como si una parte de él, sintiera unos profundos celos y quisiera estar en su lugar pero lo negó mentalmente.

— En fin, querido hermano, ¿por qué no pasamos mejor a la casa y nos ponemos al día? —estimó Frerin, sacando de sus pensamientos al príncipe.

Entraron a la vivienda y Thorin apreció, que a diferencia de las estancias enanas, tanto sus paredes como suelos estaban recubiertas de madera, lo que le daba una apariencia más acogedora y hogareña que sus frías aunque opulentas moradas. Y a pesar de ser “un agujero” cavado en la tierra, no resultaba nada umbrío, por la luz que proporcionaban sus grandes ventanas.

— Enseguida tendré lista la cena —anunció el hobbit a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina—. Poneos cómodos mientras tanto. Ah, y hay vino en la despensa, cariño. ¿Podrías sacarlo, por favor?

— Así lo haré, _dauble **[1]**_. A vuestras órdenes —respondió su marido.

Tras sacar las copas y descorchar y servir la botella, ambos hermanos se sentaron en el comedor.

— Ya verás lo delicioso que cocina mi amado esposo —reconoció el rubio—. Y no te diré lo bueno que es en… Tú ya sabes. —se atrevió a musitar.

— ¡Frerin! —masculló algo ruborizado. Lo último que quería oír, eran las intimidades nocturnas entre su hermano y el mediano que hasta hace un rato le gustaba. Y seguía gustando para su desgracia.

— Luego me resumiréis que estáis murmurando por allí —gritó Bilbo mientras guisaba y horneaba y cuya silueta y curvas era toda una tentación para ambos hermanos.

— Nada que no sea apto para niños, querido —contestó su pareja.

No tardó en sacar los diversos platos que componían un digno festín, si bien el hobbit insistió en que no era más que una modesta comida, ya que no conocía de antemano la llegada de su cuñado. El menú estaba formado por un pastel de carne de cerdo y queso, pollo frío que había sido previamente rostizado, huevos tanto fritos, escalfados como cocidos, salchichas con tocino y varios encurtidos como acompañamiento. Y además para beber, dispuso un generoso barril de cerveza artesanal fabricado en la localidad. Y como colofón a tal inmenso banquete solo para tres, una riquísima tarta de miel de postre, así como fruta fresca por si no había suficiente.[2]

Tras tan abundante convite, fueron a la sala de estar a fumar en pipa, hierba de Hoja Viejo Toby, la más popular que se sembraba en la región; mientras se calentaban a la lumbre de la chimenea de piedra.

— Bueno, hermano, ya va siendo hora de que hable del motivo de mi visita —reiteró Thorin.

— Ya me lo imaginaba, conversemos sin más rodeos, ¿es esta entonces una visita de cortesía? ¿O como sangre de mi sangre, vienes a impugnar mi sacramento con mi _taerin_? —manifestó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Bilbo se contraía de preocupación por la charla.

— No voy a negar que si he venido desde tan lejos, no ha sido precisamente para degustar las especialidades culinarias de los medianos, sino para conocer a tu ya esposo; ya que ni nos avisaste con antelación de tu repentina boda, así como las razones por las que se efectuó.

— En ese caso, espero que podáis aguantar, pues relatar mi historia desde mi llegada a Hobbiton hasta este momento tardará todo el resto de la noche.

— No tengo prisa en regresar Frerin, contadme todo y no omitáis detalles.

— Está bien.

 

**Un año atrás**

Una tropa de orcos provenientes de las cuevas del Norte amenazaba con invadir La Comarca, cuando el séquito de Frerin arribó finalmente allí. Los enanos venían en misión diplomática a nombre de Thrain; el Rey de Erebor y padre de Frerin y Thorin, con el fin de formalizar una alianza comercial. Los medianos si bien se caracterizaban por su autarquía, es decir, que subsistían solo con lo que producían y disponían de extensas y profusas cosechas, valoraban los objetos que elaboraban los enanos, sobre todo su joyería. Y puesto que la raza creada por Mahal, no podía cultivar sus propios alimentos y dependían del intercambio de sus productos manufacturados con los materiales que excavaban de sus minas, no era de extrañar que tal asociación sería fructuosa para ambas partes en este caso.

No obstante, el Thain, título que ostentaba el gobernante de La Comarca, Gerontius _el Viejo_ Took, padre de Belladona, madre de Bilbo y por tanto, su abuelo, era un hueso duro de roer y no estaba dispuesto a permitir tan fácilmente, el paso libre a forasteros y mucho menos, enanos de los que desconocía si aparte, tendrían segundas intenciones para formar dicha coalición.

Además, por aquellos tiempos, los padres de Bilbo habían fallecido en un trágico accidente, y él quedó al cuidado de su abuelo Gerontius y su abuela, Adamanta Chubb. El huérfano hobbit había ido a dejar unas flores a la tumba de sus progenitores cuando fue emboscado por la oleada de trasgos[3].

Estuvo a punto de perder la vida, si no hubiese sido por la rápida acción de los enanos, pues el punto fuerte de los medianos no era exactamente el combate y los pocos que se podían considerar guerreros en la villa, eran de la rama de los Took, cuyos miembros aparte de ser más altos que muchos otros de sus semejantes, eran lo bastante atrevidos como para cruzar más allá de sus fronteras e ir a vivir sus propias aventuras, sin embargo, siempre terminaban regresando a su patria.

— Tenéis toda mi gratitud por haber rescatado sano y salvo a mi estimado nieto Bilbo, oh, Frerin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thor —formuló el Thain —. Pero me temo que no tendremos tregua con los orcos hasta que no les derrotemos en su punto de origen. De ello depende la paz definitiva de esta zona o más ataques como el ocurrido me temo que habrán, o si no, peores. ¿Podría contar con vuestra ayuda y el apoyo de vuestros hombres? Por supuesto, a cambio de una cuantiosa recompensa, no espero que los hijos de Durin nos hagáis el favor por nada.

El príncipe enano por supuesto meditó tamaña petición, una cosa era realizar transacciones de bienes simplemente y otra muy distinta, comprometer a sus combatientes en una lucha que no era la suya, pero le tentó el jugoso premio que le esperaba si tenía éxito en su hazaña.

Para añadidura, si había algo que odiara su raza por encima de todo, eran los trasgos, que tanto les habían arrebatado en el pasado, por lo que su tropa no dudó en seguirle en la ofensiva que iba a acontecerse. Y para concluir, el peligro de tal enemigo acechando Hobbiton, ponía en riesgo la seguridad del lucrativo pacto entre ambas naciones, ya que los orcos no dudarían en arrasar con los frondosos cultivos y sus alrededores, así como las vidas de los lugareños.

— Muy bien, señor Thain. He discutido arduamente con mis contendientes y todos coincidimos que debemos derrotarlos cuanto antes. No perdamos más tiempo —respondió Frerin.

Después, se procedió a un rápido reconocimiento de los territorios afectados, para poder trazar el plan de ataque que se llevaría a cabo. Los exploradores localizaron sobre un centenar de trasgos en un ratio de 15 kilómetros pero no habían podido dictaminar si habría más ocultos más a lo lejos sin exponerse a ser descubiertos.

Al alba, el batallón de enanos comandados por Frerin, y unos cuantos aguerridos medianos, por supuesto, todos Took, encabezados por el Thain, partieron hacia al Norte, donde habían hallado la guarida donde se resguardaban los orcos. Aunque el tiempo no acompañó a la diligencia, empezó a diluviar a cántaros y el río que tenían que atravesar, comenzó a desbordarse, lo que retrasó y dificultó el avance veloz que habían calculado con anticipación.

Pero a pesar de la aparatosa demora, fueron capaces de franquear la fortísima corriente provocada por la subida de aguas y llegar al lugar previsto y; debido a la lluvia en parte, sin que los orcos advirtiesen de su presencia. Sin embargo, no todas fueron buenas noticias, ya que unos fuertes aullidos les alertaron. Los bramidos provenían de los wargos _,_ lobos gigantes que a menudo eran capturados y criados para actuar bajo las órdenes de los trasgos; esas bestias habían rastreado su olor a pocas yardas de alcanzar su madriguera y revelaron su posición.

En un instante habían sido rodeados por sus soldados, y por los flancos, habían salido de la nada sus lanceros, que ya se encontraban en formación de asalto, pero lo peor fue el aluvión de flechas procedentes de sus arqueros. Por suerte, los escudos los protegieron de los proyectiles y permanecieron ilesos, aguantando hasta poder sacar sus armas. La mayoría empuñaba espadas pero dos o tres de los enanos blandían grandes hachas, que a pesar de sus magnas dimensiones, manejaban con maestría.

La tempestad amainó pero una espesa niebla la sustituyó de inmediato. Sin visibilidad, el ejército de enanos y medianos se encontraba en desventaja, mientras que los orcos iban ganando terreno gracias al olfato de sus wargos _._ Pero aún a ciegas, los enanos no se dejaron desalentar por las infortunas circunstancias y resistieron sin vacilación la acometida. Frerin, advirtiendo las dificultades, hizo retroceder a sus hombres a una posición más segura, con apoyo de los hobbits que tenían mayor conocimiento del mapa, no sin antes sufrir algunas bajas aunque ninguna de gravedad.

Parecía que cada vez se agrupaban más y más rivales y pronto serían derrotados sin remedio; pero en mitad de la batalla, una gran águila descendió de entre las nubes y socorrió a un Gerontius desamparado y afligido de diversos golpes. Y no fue lo único que había surgido como por arte de magia, sobre su lomo estaba montado un individuo vestido con una túnica y sombrero gris, que comenzó a atacar por medio de su vara y, a deshacerse de orcos como si nada en cuanto bajó del animal. No cesaba de lanzar hechizos mientras que el pájaro gigante tampoco vino solo, pues más aves de su misma especie aparecieron para asistir a su congénere y en breve, consiguieron abrir un camino hacia donde se hallaba el jefe de los orcos. Si lograban darle fin, sabían que el resto abandonaría y darían por ultimada la contienda.

Gracias a la ayuda de estos inesperados aliados, los wargos no tardaron en huir con el rabo entre las piernas, haciendo que los tragos fueran replegándose a marchas forzadas. Lo que parecía que iba a convertirse en una inevitable masacre, había dado un giro a su adversa situación. Sin embargo, no podían confiarse, ya que el enemigo aún no había mostrado toda la fuerza de su armamento, demostrando que no se rendirían tan fácilmente todavía.

El cabecilla de los orcos, era el más despiadado y letal de todos ellos, mediría sobre dos metros por lo menos e iba equipado por una gruesa armadura, pero aun así, Frerin le hizo frente y le dio el golpe de gracia a través de su casco, venciéndole pero a un alto precio, pues antes de matarlo, el comandante trasgo le infligió una profunda estocada en el costado y nada menos que con una hoja ponzoñosa.

Y como pronosticaron acertadamente, una vez batido su caudillo, los pocos que quedaron huyendo despavoridos.

— ¿Gandalf? ¿Eres tú, viejo amigo? —preguntó el Viejo Took.

— Así es, mi estimado Thain —respondió el mago.

— Perdón señores, pero su alteza Frerin necesita urgentemente auxilio —instó uno de los enanos.

— Rápido y buscad _adelfas,_ por favor —solicitó Gandalf en cuanto examinó las heridas—. Este corte no ha sido realizado con un arma normal, contenía veneno de orco me temo y si no actuamos ya, perecerá.

— Mi señora, Adamanta, tiene algunas cultivadas en su jardín —pronunció Gerontius.

Con presteza, una de las águilas cargó al desvencijado príncipe enano y otra llevó consigo al hechicero y el jefe de los medianos, dirección a Hobbiton.

A pesar de la rapidez del retorno, la vida de Frerin colgaba de un hilo y apenas respiraba. Empalideció hasta tal punto que el color de su piel se tornó blanco como la nieve, pues había perdido mucha sangre durante el trayecto. Lo acomodaron como pudieron sobre la mesa del comedor de casa del Took, donde se encontraba su joven nieto Bilbo, quién traía las hierbas ya machadas en forma de cataplasma y las aplicó con cuidado sobre el tajo y luego, lo vendó haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia.

Esperaron que con ello, el enano se recuperara, pero su corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo y al esper no le quedó otro remedio que lanzar un encantamiento de curación, que hizo que recobrara el pulso. Seguidamente, lo trasladaron a una confortable cama y lo dejaron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, los enanos y hobbits demorados habían vuelto ya, sin embargo, el rubio príncipe seguía inconsciente pero presentaba muestras de mejoría, su tez ya no era tan desvaída y la laceración estaba cicatrizando correctamente y sin señales de infección.

Bilbo, se había quedado toda la noche, velando por la salud de su salvador, a quién nunca olvidaría y estaba muy agradecido por salvarle.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó compungido el hobbit al mago.

— Solo Eru podría decirlo —confesó —. Pero de momento todo indica que está sanando bien —le animó.

Justo cuando el hechicero había salido de la casa para atender al resto de heridos, Frerin empezó a despertarse. Extrañamente, no sentía dolencia alguna pero estaba todavía muy aletargado; posiblemente por el efecto del empaste medicinal y el desangrado.

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó tratando de levantarse.

— Señor Frerin, no os mováis por favor —espetó el mediano, alarmado de que se pudiese abrir la sutura—. No hemos tenido el honor de ser presentados formalmente, mi nombre es Bilbo Baggins. Me salvasteis hace unos días.

La cabeza del enano aún le daba vueltas pero el rostro de tal hermoso hobbit aún persistía en su memoria.

— Y estamos en casa de mi abuelo, el Thain Gerontius Took.

El príncipe notó un vendaje por su torso, así como algo de sangre reseca, y se dio cuenta que lo habían lastimado durante la reyerta y más tarde, había perdido el conocimiento.

— ¿Tú fuiste quién me curó? —inquirió.

— Bueno… Yo solo elaboré el ungüento que me ordenaron y os coloqué la venda. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que mejoréis pronto.

— Desde luego, fue un gran trabajo. Muchas gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer. Lo hice con toda mi buena intención, pero no puedo atribuirme todo el mérito. Fue la acción de un mago, quién os devolvió de las puertas de la muerte.

— ¿Un mago decís?

— Así es —afirmó.

Entonces, una anciana hobbit entró a la habitación de repente, era Adamanta, la abuela de Bilbo y esposa del Gerontius; quien empezó a revisar al convaleciente enano.

— Muchacho, se nota que la sangre de Durin corre por tus venas y cuentas con la bendición de Aüle[4], jamás había contemplado una tan pronta recuperación —soltó—. Aunque supongo que la magia de Gandalf también ha ayudado.

—¡Abuela! —se sonrojó el nieto con las confianzas que se traía su yaya.

Posteriormente, la señora del Thain le dio de beber algo de agua para que se hidratara y láudano para que volviera a dormir, mezclado con un poco de leche de amapola como calmante del dolor.

Tuvo que pasar una semana entera, para que el enano se recobrara plenamente y pudiera levantarse sin necesidad de tomar más medicinas.

Tras ese completo mejoramiento, fue convocado por el gobernante de los medianos, para de una vez debatir, la unión mercantil que pretendía conducir el príncipe antes del inicio del conflicto bélico.

Para ese entonces, la mayoría de los enanos que llegaron junto a Frerin, habían regresado a sus casas, una vez asegurado que ya no quedaban evidencias de más posibles ataques de orcos. Y el Thain, cumpliendo su palabra, les había recompensado no solo con una parte de sus cosechas, sino que a ello añadió algunos de sus mejores vinos y alguna que otra talla de madera, pues si bien los enanos eran los más diestros esculpiendo en piedra, había hobbits cuya habilidad con la ebanistería no se quedaba atrás.

Pero lo que nunca sospechó el dorado enano, es el premio mayor que le concedería el viejo Took a él por su victoria.

— Para mí es todo un honor, concederos la mano en matrimonio de mi más estimado nieto, Bilbo Baggins —emitió.

Tal ofrecimiento le dejó sin palabras y confuso, ya que en ningún momento se figuró que Gerontius tuviera tales intenciones.

— Es tradición y norma para los hobbits, formalizar una alianza con una ceremonia nupcial entre ambas partes —terminó de formular— y mi nieto Bilbo, es el único soltero y de mayoría de edad. Además, no podéis prejuzgarle por haber nacido varón como vos, pues por lo que sé, entre los enanos no es raro desposarse entre varones.

Aún estupefacto, requirió tiempo para reflexionar arduamente la proposición. El dirigente de los hobbits prácticamente estaba exigiendo, terminar su soltería uniéndose con su prole si querían afianzar el acuerdo de comercio. Desde luego, casi podía entenderse como un chantaje, después de lo que habían hecho por ellos. Y ante todo, quería conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su potencial prometido, así que fue a buscarle y lo encontró solo en su casa, Bag End.

— Señor Baggins, ¿podemos hablar? —le pidió Frerin.

— Claro —replicó—. Y por favor, podéis llamarme Bilbo. Señor Baggins es como le decían a mi difunto padre —contó.

— Está bien, Bilbo —le tuteó —. No sé si habrá llegado a vuestros oídos la propuesta de vuestro abuelo.

— Mi abuela me lo acaba de decir. Me parece increíble que mi abuelo quiera que tú y yo… Es decir, que nosotros nos… —no era capaz de completar la frase.

— A mí también me pilló por sorpresa este asunto. Y no deseo tomar ninguna decisión precipitada. Además, de igual modo te han involucrado en esta —subrayó— ¿locura? Podríamos nombrar.

— Yo opino lo mismo. Siempre sentiré gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi gente pero, apenas nos conocemos, ¿cómo diablos quieren que nos casemos y de la noche a la mañana como si nada?

— Yo igualmente os tengo agradecimiento por haberme cuidado durante mi convalecencia y no os falta razón. Aun así, me gustaría que aunque este compromiso no prosiguiera, fuésemos amigos.

— Nada me complacería más —expresó el hobbit, feliz.

Una vez todo aclarado, el príncipe enano estaba determinado a rechazar la propuesta, incluso si ello suspendiese el pacto mercante. “Al demonio esos locos rituales hobbit” pensó. Ni por toda la riqueza de la Tierra Media se dejaría someter a tal cosa, ni aunque los medianos plantaran frutas de oro y vegetales de plata.

Pero se tuvo que tragar todas esas palabras que rondaban en su mente tras recibir una inesperada misiva de parte de su Rey padre y, que no mencionaba justamente buenas noticias; se había producido una devastadora plaga en los huertos de los hombres de Ciudad del Lago, sus vecinos y, por ello, ahora no disponían de excedentes para vender durante el período de invierno para los enanos. El convenio con los hobbits, debía consolidarse o todo Erebor, pasaría por hambruna. La disyuntiva le disgustaba, pero parecía que ahora sí no tenía otra elección, por nada del mundo dejaría a sus súbditos morir de hambre. Rompería su promesa con Bilbo de no comprometerse a nada y aceptaría el trato que sugirió el Thain sin oponer trabas; puede que algún día el hobbit le perdonara, rogó, después de todo era por un bien mayor.

Le explicó al mediano la terrible situación y lo comprendió, no sin congoja. Un futuro atado a alguien ajeno a su raza no era algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginara nunca, en especial para el enano debido a su linaje real. Pero antes de nada, tenía que informar a su progenitor de todas maneras, así que envió un cuervo con un pergamino donde detallaba que el bienaventurado convenio se efectuaría, siempre y cuando contrajera maridaje con el nieto del Thain. Y siendo su futuro consorte, descendiente directo del miembro más importante de La Comarca, eso aportaba una razón más de peso para que su padre y rey no se opusiera, deliberó.

Aparte, aprovechando que iban a pasar varios días hasta obtener una respuesta, trató de pasar más tiempo para saber más del hobbit con el que se esposaría e incluso especuló en que lo mejor sería iniciar un cortejo formal.

Era costumbre en la raza enana antes del enlace matrimonial, que el pretendiente agasajase a su futura pareja, en especial con joyas, por supuesto, hechas por sus propias manos o si no, heredados. En cambio, en las tradiciones de los medianos, solían más hacerse regalos del tipo flores o comidas caseras, preparados por ellos mismos, en función de sus habilidades y profesión. No obstante, el padre de Bilbo construyó _Bag End_ cuando se casó con Belladona Took, aunque con el dinero de la dote de esta y; dicha casa heredó su prometido a la muerte de ellos[5].

Sin embargo, Frerin no disponía de los materiales requeridos para crear algo digno del estatus del hobbit, pero no se rindió y se empeñó en tener que obrar algo, aunque fuese con el metal de sus propias armas.

Al quinto día de espera, llegó el grajo con el mensaje de réplica del Rey enano. Decía que no solo le daba su bendición por su próximo desenlace, sino que además le adjuntó el anillo de pedida de su madre. Ese gesto le dejó totalmente anonadado, pues siempre había creído que esa sortija iría a parar a la futura mujer de su hermano mayor y primero en la línea sucesoria al trono. Los ojos de Frerin no pudieron evitar contener las lágrimas de la emoción, y un tanto también, por la rabia del escenario que había provocado tal acto. “Si hubiesen sido otros los acontecimientos…” suspiró. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El príncipe enano le obsequió la alianza a Bilbo en presencia del viejo Took y el resto de su familia, formalizando así el compromiso pero, hasta que no procediera con la ceremonia, no darían por consolidado la asociación de comercialización y, por consiguiente, el envío de los víveres que tanto necesitaban en Erebor.

Debido al apresuramiento de la boda, no fue todo lo ostentosa que acostumbraba a ser en un enlace de tales magnitudes. Aun así, todo fue decorado con esmero para el evento, se usaron las mejores flores para adornar la capilla, se cocinaron las más exquisitas viandas disponibles para el banquete y, embellecieron a los novios vistiéndoles con fastuosos trajes de lujosos tejidos, a la moda hobbit. Bilbo además, había colocado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, uno de los pañuelos del ajuar de su madre y en el que ella había bordado las iniciales B.B., por Bungo Baggins, el nombre de su padre. Esto fue muy importante para él, pues era como tenerles a ellos dos presentes en este día tan transcendental.

Frerin, estaba esperando en el altar mientras observaba al hobbit escoltado por su abuelo. El enano reconoció, que jamás había visto ser más hermoso y asumió, que en el fondo era muy afortunado de convertirse en su marido. Una vez llegó el mediano novio, procedieron a pronunciar sus votos aunque mentalmente ambos sabían que se casaban forzosamente y no por amor; pero ellos serían honestos, el uno al otro. Puede que no estuviesen enamorados, pero ante todo querían mantener una buena amistad en el transcurso de su vida como pareja.

Una vez declararon a los novios como esposos, se pasó al suculento convite, toda La Comarca fue invitada, junto con el séquito principesco y brindaron por un próspero matrimonio. Y para finalizar, Gandalf el mago, sorprendió a todos con un juego de fuegos artificiales.

A partir de esa noche, la vida de Frerin cambiaría 180 grados su rutina. A pesar de aquella desavenencia puntual con aquellos orcos, Hobbiton era un lugar muy tranquilo y, necesitaba algún oficio con el que iba a ocupar su tiempo allí, por lo que decidió dedicarse a la herrería. No era la clase de trabajo más digna para alguien como él, de la realeza, pero tenía la necesidad de sentirse útil.

Y así fueron pasando los meses hasta llegar al momento de la imprevista visita de su hermano mayor.

Cuando Frerin acabó de narrar todas estas vivencias, Thorin comprendió dos cosas sobre lo acontecido: la primera, que como suponía, el matrimonio de su hermano fue concertado y la segunda y que jamás esperó, fue que su padre no solo estuviese al tanto de esto sino que además, había dado su beneplácito a tal unión y para colmo, se lo había ocultado y no se enteró hasta que no leyó aquella misiva.

Y para entonces, del fuego de la chimenea solo quedaban unas pocas brasas, los primeros rayos de sol habían empezado a salir y los pájaros, comenzaron a piar sus melodiosos trinos.

La gente de la villa se estaba levantando para iniciar sus quehaceres y el rubio enano se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, a pesar de no haber dormido durante esa larga noche, y su hermano se ofreció a acompañarle, en gran parte, para no quedarse a solas con su atrayente cuñado.

 

* * *

 

[1] _Dauble:_ Tesoro en khuzdul.

[2] Fuentes: <http://www.directoalamesa.com/la-gastronomia-de-el-hobbit/>  
http://www.animalgourmet.com/2013/12/13/que-comen-los-hobbits-y-los-seres-de-la-tierra-media/

[3] Sinónimo de orcos.

[4] Mahal en lenguaje común.

[5] En realidad en el canon, Bungo muere unos años antes que Belladona, pero en mi historia su muerte se produce al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2º capítulo publicado. Puede que la parte "flashback" me haya quedado algo larga, pero quise extenderme explicando las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y finalmente contrajeron matrimonio Bilbo y Frerin.  
> Y todavía no hay mucho Thilbo, y en el siguiente capítulo tampoco habrá pero a partir del 4º sí.
> 
> Gracias por leer y kudos/comentarios son bienvenidos ^^.


	3. Los problemas nunca acaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: BREVE ESCENA DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO.

Mientras Frerin forjaba arduamente los pedidos del día, cuyo faena no podía retrasar más o se le irían acumulando, Thorin iba quedándose dormido; la falta de descanso había hecho mella en él.

— Si hubiera sabido que vendrías solo para hacer bulto, podrías haberte quedado en la casa —reprochó el blondo—. Bilbo encima se ha molestado en acomodarte una habitación para que te quedes el tiempo que quieras —añadió.

El moreno solo respondió con un leve gruñido algo molesto y salió de la fragua, dando un portazo. Apenas era mediodía, el Sol cegaba sus cansados y ojerosos ojos y una fría brisa le dio de lleno en la cara mientras le provocaba un escalofrío que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Se cubrió más con la capa y empezó a caminar sin pensar en ningún rumbo concreto, cualquier lugar que no fuera la herrería ni Bag End. Mientras paseaba, pudo apreciar con más profundidad la sencilla vida hobbit. Sus pequeños estudiaban mientras los adultos cumplían sus labores como vendedores, agricultores, carpinteros y un largo etcétera. Y otra vez se sintió extraño entre esa gente, pues no dejaba de ser un enano extranjero que observaban con lupa, así que harto de las innumerables miradas, retornó a la casa de su hermano.

Al llegar, la vivienda se encontraba vacía y no mostraba señales de que Bilbo se encontrara allí dentro en ese instante para su alivio. Mientras, el hobbit había ido a visitar durante la hora del segundo desayuno[1], a su buen amigo Hamfast Gamgee[2]; quien trabajaba además como su jardinero, vivía en el número 3 de _Bagshot Row **[3]**_ y estaba casado con Bell Goodchild[4]. El Baggins le había traído una tarta de manzanas que recién había hecho esa mañana y un sonajero, fabricado por su esposo, como regalo por el nacimiento de la última hija del floricultor.

— Muchísimas gracias por los presentes, Bilbo —agradeció Bell, a la vez que iba cortando el pastel en porciones.

Hamfast le dio un buen mordisco a su trozo y notó enseguida que tenía un gusto extraño, algo de lo que Bilbo también se percató al probar el suyo.

— Mil disculpas —se excusó—. Creo que confundí el azúcar con la sal.

— Ya decía que me sabía algo salado —estimó su amigo— aunque tenía una pinta deliciosa.

— No te preocupes —le perdonó la mujer—. De todas maneras, lo importante era el gesto. Por cierto, ¿os encontráis bien? Se os ve algo cansado —inquirió preocupada al advertir sus ojeras.

— No os lo había comentado antes, pero ayer llegó el hermano de mi esposo —comentó.

— Desconocía que tuviese más parientes —resaltó Bell.

— Tiene un hermano mayor y otra hermana, menor que ellos dos —esclareció.

A continuación, empezó a relatar brevemente el motivo de la visita de su cuñado, mientras Hamfast servía el resto de la comida, que había preparado él mismo, pues su esposa, a diferencia de la mayoría de medianos, no era muy buena cocinando, aunque sí era la mejor costurera de Hobbiton. De hecho, fue ella quién confeccionó los trajes de boda de Bilbo y Frerin, en los que estuvo trabajando dos días con sus noches para poder terminarlos a tiempo.

El banquete por supuesto, fue generoso, como todos los convites hobbit; y estaba compuesto por: salchichas al estilo de La Comarca, tortitas de calabaza, tostadas de pan de semillas, huevos fritos, beicon encebollado[5] y por supuesto, montones de patatas, en esta ocasión, rellenas, lo que más le gustaban al Gamgee.

— Patatas, siempre patatas —suspiró ya más que resignada la mediana sastra.

Una vez que acabados los platos, Bilbo se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al mercado en busca de ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo. Se había quedado más desahogado después de soltar todo lo que había vivido el día anterior, pero omitió que la mirada de los ojos azules de su cuñado le oprimía el corazón, mucho más de lo que lo hacía la de su marido. Físicamente eran bastante similares, excepto por el color del cabello pero a la vez, se denotaba que sus caracteres eran muy diferentes entre sí. Por eso, se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto le atraía del mayor de los dos hermanos, si apenas lo conocía además.

Cuando terminó todas sus compras y volvió a la casa, Thorin al oír como abrían el portón principal, corrió y se ocultó en la primera habitación que tuvo a mano como un conejo asustado, pero no sin que el mediano se percatase. Este dejó las bolsas con los alimentos en la mesa y fue a buscar a su escurridizo pariente político.

El enano se había colado en uno de los dormitorios, pero no parecía la que compartía su hermano con su pareja, si no la de los padres del hobbit, es decir, los suegros de Frerin.

Bilbo llamó a la puerta, antes de entrar y como esperaba, se encontró con su cuñado frente a frente.

— Perdón —se disculpó Thorin por haberse entrometido allí avergonzado.

— Hacía años que no entraba a esta habitación —contó melancólico el mediano—. No desde que ellos, fallecieron.

— No lo sabía. Ni me di cuenta que irrumpí en un lugar tan importante para ti.

El lugar se encontraba cubierto de polvo por el tiempo de abandono, pues el hobbit quería dejar el espacio tal y como estaba cuando sus padres aún vivían allí. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla por la añoranza y se vio obligado a salir haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para no dejarse embargar del todo por la tristeza. Enseguida, se puso a preparar el almuerzo y se lo comió en silencio en compañía de Thorin, también apenado por el pesar del menor.

Más tarde, el mediano fue a llevarle la comida de Frerin a su trabajo y a hacer unos cuantos recados, dejando al moreno enano otra vez en soledad en el caserón, quién no encontrando nada mejor que llevar a cabo allí, se fue al cuarto de invitados que le dispusieron, a descansar.

Su hermano y su cuñado no volvieron hasta casi la noche, atardecía y los últimos destellos solares se iban ocultando en el horizonte. Thorin, apenas se estaba despertando cuando regresaron, cosa de la que se arrepintió luego, pues esa noche le costó dormir, aunque no fue solo por eso.

Su habitáculo daba a la pared de los aposentos de Frerin y Bilbo y no pudo evitar reparar en ciertos “ruidos nocturnos”, muy incomodado. Se puso la almohada de plumas en las orejas, pero eso no resultó para dejar de oírlos. Pero lo peor no fue eso, pues los gemidos del hobbit le estaban excitando y empezó a sentir su erección en los pantalones. El mediano no dejaba de jadear por las repetidas estocadas de su esposo en su interior y a la vez que que llegaba al clímax, Thorin se tocó hasta derramar su propia semilla en la mano, imaginando que era él quién estaba yaciendo con su cuñado, mientras el de su hermano acababa dentro de Bilbo.

A la mañana siguiente, no se sintió capaz de mirarles a la cara del bochorno y permaneció encerrado en su alcoba, fingiendo seguir adormecido, pero no pudo permanecer en la cama indefinidamente, pues alguien familiar tocó entonces la verde puerta de Bag End mientras la pareja tomaba el desayuno.

Bilbo fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un enano bastante alto para su raza, calvo en la coronilla, con larga barba castaña, piel cubierta de tatuajes y que presentaba en su rostro un semblante severo.

— Soy Dwalin, a vuestro servicio —se presentó dando una reverencia.

— Bilbo Baggins, al vuestro —contestó.

— ¿Dwalin? ¿Eres tú, viejo amigo? —preguntó Frerin mientras se asomaba.

— ¿Quién si no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le respondió el reciente visitante, pasando de la seriedad de su rostro a una sonrisa mientras se daban un abrazo, seguido del tradicional cabezazo entre enanos, costumbre que no le terminaba de gustar al hobbit, que rodó los ojos contemplando la escena—. Por cierto, me dijeron en privado que Thorin se encontraba aquí. ¿Aún no llegó? Quizás se haya extraviado, conociendo su sentido de la orientación…—comentó el tatuado.

— Está aquí, pero ahora mismo sigue durmiendo, iré a despertarle. —dijo el rubio enano.

— Su alteza Thorin es un gran guerrero pero se desorienta muy fácilmente. Las veces que se habrá perdido cuando éramos niños en su propio palacio —contó como anécdota al mediano.

Pero antes de que el menor de los hermanos pudiera avisar al mayor, éste ya se había levantado y arreglado para recibir al otro recién llegado enano.

— Ha tenido que ser un asunto de gravedad para haberte hecho venir hasta tan lejos —saludó Escudo de Roble.

— Así es, alteza —contestó Dwalin, volviendo al gesto serio y haciendo otra reverencia—. Me temo que soy portador de noticias nada halagüeñas para vos. Su Majestad, el _Thane **[6]**_ Thrain, fue aprisionado en nuestra misión en Dol Guldur.

— ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso? —exclamó el mayor de los príncipes.

— Circulaba el rumor de que un nigromante había invadido ese lugar y fuimos a investigarlo, pero al llegar, nos asaltaron fuerzas oscuras que iban más allá de nuestra comprensión y poder. Tuvimos que replegarnos y en la huida, vuestro real padre fue capturado.

— ¿Y no hicisteis nada por ayudarlo? —increpó esa vez Frerin.

— Intentamos rescatarlo pero cada enano que intentaba acercarse, moría en el acto y no podíamos sufrir más bajas o nos habrían aniquilado a todos sin remedio.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar reprimir su frustración y desasosiego ante la situación, su progenitor había sido raptado.

— Maldita sea —injurió Thorin —, y lo peor, es que ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que padre siga a estas alturas con vida.

— Ni te atrevas a decir eso —soltó el rubio enano — _Khagam **[7]**_ no puede estar muerto.

Mientras, el hobbit se quedó en blanco por la crónica, pues le traían muy malos recuerdos: la terrible muerte de sus padres y cuando trataron de acabar con él en el cementerio donde estaban enterrados y, por el momento de debilidad e impresión, se desmayó.

— ¡Bilbo! — se alarmó su esposo.

Los presentes fueron a socorrerlo; por suerte la repentina caída no parecía haberle provocado ninguna contusión en la cabeza y lo dejaron reposar en la cama de su dormitorio.

Enseguida, los enanos empezaron a planear el rescate del Rey Thrain; los hermanos no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su padre sufría a manos de aquel ser maligno.

Una vez recuperado el hobbit, vislumbró como los hermanos estaban preparando su partida para liberar a su progenitor, así como que habían mandado a Dwalin de regreso a Erebor, para organizar y preparar más soldados para el salvamento.

Siempre que quedara alguna esperanza de poder recuperar con vida a su padre, harían todo lo que estuviese en su mano y el mediano colaboró en lo que pudo, en especial preparando suministros para la travesía en la dura ardua tarea que les esperaba.

Lo dejaron todo listo, equipaje, armas y la comida, además de dos monturas para acelerar el camino y así, antes de que terminara el día, Thorin y Frerin salieron, no queriendo esperar ni un segundo más.

Tardaron varias semanas en llegar a su destino, la entrada del Bosque Negro, no sin antes sufrir muchas penurias y altercados que fueron solventando sobre la marcha.  
Una vez lo cruzaran, estarían finalmente en la fortaleza, Dol Guldur, que se localizaba al sur de esa zona.

Pero entre sus tenebrosos árboles, se ocultaba más de un peligro al acecho. No solo era un sitio donde no alcanzaba el sol, sino que además las ríos eran tan tóxicos que no se podían beber, por lo que dependerían a partir de ese punto de lo que dispusiesen en sus cantimploras.

Divagaron sobre cuál de las dos rutas posibles transitar, su primera opción, el Camino Viejo era más angosto y en los últimos años, solía estar frecuentado por orcos, por lo que se decantaron finalmente por el segundo itinerario, el Sendero de los Elfos, donde viajarían más seguros, o eso ellos pensaron.

Una vez en su interior, ambos enanos empezaron a sentirse muy desorientados y a perder la noción del tiempo. La falta de luz, hacía que no supieran incluso si ya era de día o de noche. Y tras días de larga andanza que se les hicieron semanas, llegaron al río Encantado, cuyas mortíferas aguas provocaban el sueño eterno a quiénes se atrevieran a sumergirse en ellas.

El puente que antaño unía los flancos del río estaba completamente derruido pero por fortuna, toparon con una pequeña embarcación que les permitió atravesarlo sanos y salvos.

No obstante, después de salvar el obstáculo, unos seres de ocho patas empezaron a atacarles. Eran arañas gigantes, tan grandes que incluso superaban el tamaño de un hombre. Desenvainaron las espadas para defenderse pero rápidamente se fueron agrupando más y más, por decenas, hasta hacerse incontables. Ante tal desventaja de número, no les quedó otra que huir, pero Frerin terminó por ser alcanzado por uno de los arácnidos, al que cubrieron enseguida de cuerpo entero con su telaraña pegadiza. Thorin intentó salvarle como pudo, pero fue en vano. Y él mismo hubiera sido también apresado, si no fuese porque de repente un gran halo de luz surgió de la nada, ahuyentando a los colosales bichejos.

Tan inesperada ayuda provino de un mago pero no era el que conocía, si no otro algo más bajo, vestido con ropajes marrones. Pero apenas pudo deducir más, pues debido al agotamiento, el enano desfalleció, exhausto y su visión se volvió negra en ese instante.

Cuando el príncipe recobró la consciencia, el hechicero que le salvó, se presentó como Ragadast el pardo y pertenecía a la misma orden de Istaris que Gandalf, de hecho mencionó que se conocían de siempre y eran buenos amigos, comentó cuando este le dijo sus semejanzas. Después el enano le preguntó dónde estaba y el brujo le respondió que se encontraban en su casa en Rhosgobel, traducido en sindarín como El Pueblo Pardo y, se situaba en los linderos del Bosque Negro, no muy lejos de donde lo había rescatado.

Radagast más tarde, le sirvió algo caliente de beber, una especie de té de sabor extremadamente amargo y luego, encendió su pipa y se puso a fumar, mientras Thorin explicaba el motivo de haberse adentrado dentro del peligroso lugar con su hermano y como tras el ataque de las arañas, le había perdido.

— ¿Así que os dirigíais Dol Guldur? No hace mucho, empecé a notar fuerzas oscuras centrándose en ese tenebroso lugar —estimó pensativo.

— El último lugar en el que vieron a mi padre fue allí, antes de que ese extraño ser que habita la fortaleza les atacará —dijo—. Y ahora, no solo posiblemente le haya perdido a él, sino también a mi hermano —se culpó—. Tengo que ir ahora mismo a rescatarle.

E intentó salir por la puerta de una vez, pero enseguida cayó de rodillas; todavía se encontraba muy debilitado del último enfrentamiento.

— Joven, aún no estáis del todo recuperado —señaló una picadura en el brazo del que no se había percatado hasta entonces.

— La bebida que te acabo de dar es un antídoto, pero tardará un tiempo en hacer efecto. Te sugiero que descanses y recuperes fuerzas mientras tanto —aconsejó Ragadast.

— No puedo —insistió—, la vida de mi hermano sigue en juego y tengo que ir en su busca lo más rápido posible.

— En ese caso, permitidme ayudaros una última vez —se ofreció ante la negativa necedad del príncipe—. Os prestaré mi más veloz transporte.

El mago le facilitó su trineo tirado por conejos de Rhosgobel, a condición de que una vez llegado a donde deseaba ir, estos retornarían de vuelta.

Y no bromeaba cuando aseguró su rapidez, era increíble la presteza y facilidad con la que se movían sobre cualquier terreno, daba igual lo escarpado que fuera, su velocidad resultaba tan vertiginosa que daban la impresión de que incluso volaban.

Primero pensó en ir hacia Erebor, pues era lo que le quedaba más cercano, era su hogar y tenía que hablar con Dwalin, quién a estas alturas ya estaría allí, si es que no había partido ya con más hombres para el rescate de su padre.

Pero no fue necesario ir hasta ahí, porque durante el camino se topó con el aguerrido enano. Éste, le traía tanto buenas como malas noticias. La buena era que su hermano seguía con vida y había sido salvado antes de un fatal desenlace con las arañas, lo que le causó un gran regocijo pero la mala fue, que fue rescatado por los elfos silvanos, con quiénes no tenían precisamente buenas relaciones y; ahora su hermano se encontraba detenido por ellos, alegando que había irrumpido en su territorio sin permiso, como si se tratara de un vil intruso. Pero, expuso, teniendo en cuenta la estirpe real de Frerin, el rey de esos _Shirumund **[8]**, _ Thranduil, estaba dispuesto a perdonar su ofensa y liberarle a cambio de “una pequeña compensación”.

Escudo de Roble ya suponía a que gratificación se refería, rememorando cuando Thranduil se presentó en Erebor ante una audiencia con su abuelo, el entonces Rey Thor y éste, le rehúso el pago de ciertas joyas, unos gemas tan blancas y luminosas como las estrellas, haciendo que el Rey Elfo se retirara muy agraviado.

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan codicioso como ese _Khulum **[9]**, _ pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que iría tan lejos para conseguir dicho tesoro. No obstante, no le quedaba otro remedio más que ceder, después de todo, le debía la vida de su hermano, reconoció, y nada valía más que eso.

Con todo su pesar, ordenó a Dwalin y sus hombres que llevaran las alhajas en intercambio por su hermano al Reino de los Elfos del Bosque mientras él, pondría rumbo ahora a La Comarca. Quería ir él personalmente a informar a Bilbo, de la situación en la que se encontraba Frerin, además de que sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de volver a ver al mediano. De hecho, lo primero que le vino a la mente antes de perder la consciencia, al acabar su lucha con las arañas gigantes, fue la angelical cara del hobbit. Se había dado cuenta que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, se había enamorado de él, a pesar de estar casado y nada menos que con su hermano. Pero dicho amor estaba prohibido y nunca podría ser correspondido, se convenció a sí mismo.

Gracias al vehículo que le prestó el pardo mago y sus rápidos conejos, lo que sería un viaje de más de un mes de trayecto con el mejor de los ponis, se realizó en apenas unos pocos días. Y una vez alcanzó Hobbiton, como le prometió al viejo hechicero, liberó a los animales, que desaparecieron tan prontamente como los soltó.

Apenas le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a Bag End y su nerviosismo por reencontrarse con su cuñado después de todo ese tiempo iba en aumento, sentía que su pulso había aumentado hasta tal punto, que creyó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Pero se armó de todo su valor y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, tocó con los nudillos la esmeralda puerta.

 

* * *

[1] Las 7 comidas diarias de los hobbits son: Desayuno, 2º desayuno, Almuerzo de las 11, Comida, Té de la tarde, tentempié y cena.

[2] Info: <http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Hamfast_Gamgee>

[3] Bolsón de la Tirada.

[4] Traducido en español como Campanilla Buenchico, pero he querido mantener los nombres en inglés.

[5] “Desayuno _slam_ del Hobbit”. Es un menú real de una cadena de restaurantes americana llamada _Benny’s._[ _http://www.cinemania.es/noticias/el-desayuno-hipercalorico-de-el-hobbit/_](http://www.cinemania.es/noticias/el-desayuno-hipercalorico-de-el-hobbit/)

[6] Thane: Rey

[7] Khagam: padre en khuzdul (<http://el-hobbit-rol.foroactivo.com/t205-lengua-khuzdul>)

[8] Forma despectiva de elfo, significando “cara sin pelo, lampiño” (<http://concerningdwarves.blogspot.com.es/2013/07/guia-practica-khuzdul-ii.html>)

[9] Khulum: elfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera escena smut/lemon en el fanfic. Me quedó algo más corto de lo que tenía pensado en un principio pero era algo que quería añadir.
> 
> Gracias por leer y los kudos/comentarios.


	4. La búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: MÁS ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO.

Bilbo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, abrió rápidamente y exclamó:

— ¡Frerin!

Pero en el portón no se encontraba su pareja, sino solo su cuñado. Durante el tiempo que los hermanos estuvieron fuera, el hobbit no había dejado de pensar en ellos, preocupado de sí se encontrarían bien y esperando que sobrevivirían a todos los peligros que se hallaban allá afuera. Por supuesto, el bienestar de su esposo debería ser lo que más le importara, pero no pudo evitar también suspirar por su atractivo cuñado más de lo que debería. Incluso llegó a tener un pálpito hará una semana, como si a alguien muy querido para él, le hubiera ocurrido algo terrible y temió por la vida de ambos enanos. Y justo en aquel momento, vio como solo había retornado uno de ellos dos.

El moreno príncipe, al volver a ver el rostro de Bilbo, sintió unas irresistibles ganas de besarle, pero se contuvo cuando oyó que el mediano gritó el nombre de su fraterno, sintiéndose algo dolido.

A continuación, entró a la casa y empezó a relatarle las desavenencias de su odisea y como su hermano menor se encontraba ahora retenido en la prisión del Reino de los Elfos. El hobbit escuchó todo, sin poder evitar agitarse cuando le contó su enfrentamiento en el Bosque Negro y aquel casi fatal final. Pero como él, respiró de alivio al saber que su marido seguía vivo.

Más tarde, el enano procedió a despedirse del mediano e irse de nuevo para reunirse con su gente, ahora que había terminado su diligencia con Bilbo, cuando recibió un sobre de parte de un _quáco **[1]**_. Contenía un comunicado que les pilló totalmente por sorpresa, Frerin había escapado de la cárcel antes de que fuesen a liberarle y ahora estaba desaparecido.

Ese hecho hizo que el hobbit tomara una drástica decisión, él mismo iría en su búsqueda; después de todo, era su esposo y debía ser él quien realizara dicha tarea. Thorin, trató de hacerle cambiar de idea pero no logró que desistiera, así que se ofreció a acompañarle, ya que era también su obligación, como hermano del desaparecido.

El mediano dejó a sus amigos Hamfast y Bell el cuidado de Bag End en su ausencia y, una vez terminó de preparar su equipaje para el viaje, se dispusieron a partir de La Comarca, pero antes tuvieron que solventar la oposición del Thain.

El abuelo del Baggins refrendó que éste no podía abandonar Hobbiton o podría morir, pues su cuerpo desde niño era muy débil y jamás podría superar las condiciones de más allá de sus tierras. Ese fue la razón fundamental, por la cual Frerin acabó aceptando vivir allí, en vez de trasladarse a Erebor una vez se desposó con Bilbo.

Pero el hobbit sabía que eso era una falsa y mentirosa excusa y le confesó, que no era la primera vez que salía de La Comarca y jamás le había sucedido nada que afectara su salud. El rostro del viejo Took empalideció y comenzó a sudar frío, dándose por descubierto.

— Es verdad —reconoció—, todo era una patraña para evitar que nos abandonases. Eres lo único que me queda de mi querida hija Belladona —ultimó entre lágrimas.

— Abuelo, no solo soy adulto, sino que también soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Además, nunca he dicho que quisiera dejar Bag End ni este lugar, solo voy a buscar a mi marido. Y cuando lo encuentre, doy mi palabra de que regresaré —prometió.

Gerontius, ya más calmado, les permitió entonces la partida mientras su mujer y abuela del mediano, Adamanta, les deseó toda la suerte que Yavanna les otorgara. Asimismo, ella le rogó al príncipe enano que protegiera bien de su nieto y garantizara su seguridad y éste, le juró que por su vida que lo haría.

El invierno se estaba acercando y a medio día de camino, ya de noche, empezó a nevar copiosamente. Se produjo tal ventisca, que tuvieron que buscar refugio en una cueva cercana. No era muy profunda, pero les serviría de refugio hasta que el tiempo mejorase.

Encendieron un fuego para mantenerse calientes y se taparon bien con las pieles y ropajes que tenían, pero el hobbit aun así no podía dejar de temblar, no acostumbrado a tan bajas temperaturas.

Thorin cubrió con su capa a Bilbo pero no era suficiente para que dejara de tener escalofríos a la vez que el príncipe también se estaba empezando a congelar por el glacial ambiente, por lo que el hobbit sugirió que se abrazaran y se dieran calor el uno al otro. El enano al principio no dio crédito a la propuesta.

— Somos familia después de todo —dijo— y no creo que vayas a hacerme nada, malo —continuó mientras se abrazaba a él y acercaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo que Escudo de Roble no pudo evitar imitarle y rodear su blando y delicado torso entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco, el mediano fue recobrando el color de sus mejillas a su tono rosáceo habitual, dejó de titiritar y, se quedó dormido sobre el pecho del enano, quién sentía como su pulso se disparaba estando tan cerca del menor. Temía que sus fuertes latidos lo despertarán, pero por suerte su sueño era pesado y seguía reposando plácidamente.

Thorin se mantuvo acariciando dulcemente el cabello de su cuñado y hasta se atrevió a darle un suave beso en la frente, antes de caer también dormitado, y durante un momento soñó, que era él quién estaba casado con Bilbo y poseía su amor y corazón.

El hobbit, fue el primero en despertar, sorprendido de encontrarse entre los brazos del apuesto hermano de su esposo, a pesar de ser él quien propuso dormir “pegados”. Por lo que rápidamente se zafó de su agarre y salió de la caverna. Ya había amanecido y había dejado de nevar, pero el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por la espesa nieve y el aire seguía siendo frío.

Al rato siguiente, el moreno príncipe fue el que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cueva vacía, la hoguera extinta y sin rastros del mediano. Fue al exterior lo más precipitadamente que pudo y gritó:

— ¡BILBO! —Y así fue repitiendo su nombre, hasta que lo vislumbró no muy lejos de allí.

Baggins se encontraba en unas termas que había descubierto cerca de su cobijo y se había despojado de sus ropas completamente para meterse en las humeantes aguas. Su temperatura era perfecta, ni templada ni demasiado caliente para darse un buen baño.

El enano se sonrojó nada más ver que no vestía ropa alguna, pero solo pudo apreciar su desnudez hasta los hombros, pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba sumergido.

— ¡Thorin! —llamó —. El agua está perfecta. Deberías meterte un rato —le recomendó.

El príncipe casi se iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco, ese hobbit realmente iba a acabar con él exponiéndose así.

— Venga —insistió—, es toda una suerte habernos topado con estos baños naturales. Y no hay que preocuparse de si podamos ahogarnos, ya he comprobado yo mismo que no es profundo, de hecho —se levantó—, solo me cubre hasta el pecho.

El enano no pudo aguantarse más y empezó a desvestirse para introducirse allí, dejándose la ropa interior, aunque se le mojara al bañarse.

Entonces, Bilbo, inesperadamente, se le acercó y empezó a besarle en los labios mientras se apretaba contra el mayor, quién se dejó llevar por el ardor del hobbit. Thorin pudo sentir su lengua y dientes, sus manos sobre su espalda y como sus bajezas iban rozándose.

Los labios del mediano eran mucho más suaves de lo que jamás se figuró, al igual que su tersa piel, más delicada que la más fina de las porcelanas. La mente del enano no se quiso parar a pensar en porqué había tomado la iniciativa el hobbit y se dejó llevar.

Luego, la mano del menor fue desplazándose por la ya excitada hombría del mayor, haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, llevándole al borde de la locura, hasta que paró, se llevó uno de las falanges de Thorin a la boca y le indicó lo que quería que le hiciera a continuación.

El príncipe bajó sus dedos hacia el trasero del blondo y los profundizó en su entrada lenta y cuidadosamente, para no dañarle en el proceso. Una vez suficientemente dilatado, el hobbit súbitamente se empaló a si mismo con la masculinidad del enano y empezó a deslizarse sobre él.

Al inicio, Bilbo no pudo evitar dar un respingo del dolor, pero no tardó en transformarse en placer a medida que meneaba más sus caderas y, simultáneamente Thorin era quién estimulaba ahora la parte baja frontal del mediano. Y llevados por la lujuria, el rubio sintiendo las estocadas en su interior y el barbudo, la presión del agujero, ambos amantes fueron friccionándose con más intensidad hasta alcanzar el éxtasis y derramar sus simientes mientras gimieron sus nombres, el uno al otro.

Aún fundidos en uno y expirando fuertemente tras el acto, fueron cazados in fraganti por la última persona que debería haberlos visto así.

Era Frerin, quién se mostraba algo maltrecho por las heridas que sufrió en el Bosque Negro, uno de los párpados de sus ojos estaba morado e hinchado, su labio partido y cojeaba del pie izquierdo.

— Hermano —musitó el moreno, aún algo exhausto pero sobre todo, muy sorprendido de reencontrarse con él en tales condiciones.

— Thorin. Bilbo —pronunció con tono plano. Ni su mirada ni su voz indicaban enfado pero tampoco alegría.

El hobbit se separó enseguida del otro, totalmente avergonzado e intentó salir de las aguas, pero el príncipe mayor se lo impidió y lo situó detrás de su espalda, como gesto de protección; temiendo las posibles represalias que pudieran pasar.

— Todo esto es culpa mía —se responsabilizó el moreno; prefería que el desagravio recayera sobre él y no sobre el mediano.

Pero el rubio en ese momento, no les reprochó tan sucio adulterio y se limitó a ayudar a su cónyuge a salir de la terma y lo envolvió con una manta mientras Thorin, hizo lo mismo por su propio pie.

Siguió un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, al mismo tiempo que se terminaban de vestir. Una vez abrigados adecuadamente, fueron interrumpidos por otro individuo imprevisto, muy familiar para los tres presentes. Era Gandalf, quien iba montado a lomos de un corcel blanco y les trajo una fatídica crónica. Les anunció que encontró a su padre, el Rey Thrain en Dol Guldur, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Con sus últimas fuerzas, me dio esto para vos —dijo mientras les hacía entrega del anillo de poder de éste.

— Esto es… —articuló el mayor de los hermanos enanos sorprendido.

— ¡No! Es imposible que padre esté… —siguió Frerin.

— Ya sabéis lo que significa —concluyó el mago.

— Yo no —espetó el mediano confuso.

— El Rey Thrain murió al poco de ser localizado, y ahora, Thorin es el nuevo Rey de la Montaña —aclaró Gandalf, enmudeciendo al hobbit por un segundo.

— Entonces… Thorin debe retornar inmediatamente a Erebor, ¿no? —entendió Bilbo.

— Así es —contestó el anciano—. Pero antes debo hacer una pequeña parada, si no os importa.

— Thorin puede adelantarse solo. Pero yo… —estimó el enano menor.

— Es verdad —soltó el hobbit reparando en las magulladuras de su marido—. Ni siquiera te pregunté si estabas bien. ¿Te duele mucho?

Y de repente, se sintió muy cínico preguntándole su estado, sobre todo porque acababa de ponerle los cuernos nada menos que con su propio hermano. Fue un tonto impulso de su parte, algo que jamás debió ocurrir pero a la vez, deseaba y mucho. Se dejó llevar por la tentación y sabía que esto ahora, le castigaría por siempre, pero no era el momento apropiado para discutir el punto.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo en los asuntos que les concernían, Thorin marchó hacia Erebor en solitario mientras Frerin y Bilbo acompañaron en su recado a Gandalf.

El hechicero se dirigía, a un desvío no muy lejos de donde estaban, aunque tuvieron que pasar por una grieta muy angosta a los pies de las Montañas Nubladas, en la parte más oriental de Eriador y hallado entre los ríos Fontegrís y Sonorona[2], hasta que finalmente alcanzaron un valle estrecho y recóndito, donde se situaba la ciudad de Rivendel; un lugar que resultaba no muy agradable para el enano, pues también era conocido como la última morada de los elfos al este del mar.

Bilbo se quedó fascinado nada más ver la urbe, su arquitectura le resultó exquisita, así como su panorama, tan distinta a nada que en la vida hubiera visto. En cambio, Frerin estaba más que dispuesto a poner pies en polvorosa de ese sitio. Le resultaba toda una ironía haber sido capturado y luego escapado de unos _Shirumund,_ para ahora acabar en manos de otros.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, fueron rodeados por una patrulla formada por varios elfos montados en sus caballos, seguido de uno muy destacable en el que se apreciaba una sencilla corona dorada en la cabeza.

— Lord Elrond —pronunció el mago.

— Mithrandir[3] —saludó el Rey elfo—. Y bienvenido Frerin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thor —pronunció en su mejor khuzdul.

— No creo que nos conozcamos —reseñó el rubio enano.

— No, pero conocí a vuestro abuelo Thor, en sus días como Rey de la Montaña.

— Pues él jamás os mencionó —y acto seguido intentó darse la vuelta y regresar por donde habían venido pero el dolor de su herida pierna le impidió dar más de un paso.

— ¡Frerin! No puedes irte así en tu estado. Deja al menos antes que te curen —le presionó Bilbo afligido—. Si sigues así, podrías hasta perder el pie, ¿es que no te importa?

A decir verdad, al príncipe enano le importaba poco la extremidad, por más que le acongojase, pero sí la preocupación del mediano, a pesar de lo ocurrido con su hermano, así que cedió y se quedó allí.

El mismo Elrond en persona, se encargó de examinar y curar a Frerin, sus golpes no eran muy graves, pero su tibia se encontraba fracturada. Le entablilló fuertemente la luxación, mientras pronunciaba en élfico algo, tal vez un hechizo sanador como los de Gandalf, se imaginó el hobbit. Aun así, el Rey les dijo apenado que aunque no iba a perder la pierna por fortuna, es muy probable que jamás volviese a caminar bien con ella.

Una vez curado el enano, le dejaron descansar en uno de los aposentos que habían habilitado para ellos, el mago fue a reunirse con lord Elrond en el asunto que les atañía y Bilbo fue a explorar un poco la región.

Durante el callejeo del mediano, se topó con un chiquillo humano que se le acercó corriendo, seguido por una mujer, que resultó ser su madre.

— No eres un niño —soltó en cuanto se aproximó, decepcionado.

— Por supuesto que no —resopló Bilbo.

— Por tu altura, de lejos pensaba que eras uno. Otra vez tendré que jugar solo con Elladan y Elrohir y son unos tramposos —suspiró—. Por cierto, y entonces ¿tú que eres? Porque elfo ni hombre no. —preguntó curioso.

— _Estel **[4]**, _ qué son esos modales —le regañó su progenitora.

— Perdón, mamá. Me llamo Estel y esta es mi madre, Gilraen —se presentó—. Gusto en conocerle, señor.

— El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Bilbo Baggins. Y soy un hobbit.

Entonces, dos hermosas elfas aparecieron. Una, tenía el pelo negro como el manto de la noche mientras la otra, era de cabellos dorados como el sol de la mañana y ambas, eran de ojos azules tan bellos como profundos, como si hubieran visto pasar el tiempo desde la eternidad, aunque ninguna presentaba vestigios de vejez.

— Dama Arwen. Dama Galadriel —les dio la bienvenida el infante emocionado, dando una gran y cortés reverencia.

— Joven Estel —saludó la elfa morena—. Has crecido mucho desde que me fui.

— Y lo que me queda —expresó el muchacho con orgullo.

— Mis señoras —se inclinó luego la mujer.

— Y tú debes ser el hobbit de Mithrandir —mencionó la rubia elfa.

— Así es —respondió el mediano con sorpresa.

Acto seguido, otro elfo apareció, avisando a Galadriel de que ya la estaban esperando para el concilio, así que se despidió de los presentes y fue a su reunión.

Una vez llegó a la sala, se congregaron Lord Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf y otro de los Istari al que pertenecía éste y su superior, Saruman _el Blanco_ , quien también había sido citado para la ocasión.

— Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos —proclamó el Rey Elfo, dando inicio al cónclave en cuanto terminaron de tomar asiento alrededor de una gran y redonda mesa.

— Ahora nos dirás el motivo de que hayamos sido convocados —profirió el mago blanco.

— Mithrandir, no has venido a traernos buevos presagios precisamente, ¿verdad? —dijo la dorada noble, quién ya había leído en la mente del gris hechicero lo que se traía entre manos.

— Me temo que no, Dama de Lórien —expuso mientras mostraba su hallazgo a los asistentes.

— No es posible —exclamó Elrond absorto—. Esta es la espada del Rey Brujo de Angmar. Y el arma fue enterrada con él cuando fue derrotado en la más profunda de las tumbas.

— Además de que dicho sepulcro está protegido de los más poderosos conjuros, haciéndolo imposible de abrir —aseguró Saruman—. De todas formas, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que esta espada realmente provenga de su tumba?

— Me fue entregada por Ragadast, quién vio su espíritu —rebatió Gandalf.

— Ese —torpedeó entonces el otro Istari —, seguramente otra vez se pasó con su consumo de setas.

— Entonces asumo que yo también aluciné por hongos, pues no solo lo contemplé, sino que además casi pierdo la vida por ello.

— Pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que esa alma maldita haya regresado de entre los muertos? —se cuestionó Galadriel.

— Un gran mal ha estado acechando estos años sobre el que se conocía como Bosque Verde y ahora los hombres denominan Bosque Negro, y esa gran fuerza oscura pertenece a un Nigromante que ha habitado la fortaleza de Dol Guldur, lo bastante poderoso como para hacer retornar a los muertos.

— Todo lo que dices es un completo disparate —desestimó Saruman—. Ningún mortal posee tanto poder para conjurar tan poderosa magia negra.

— Nunca he dicho que fuese un mortal. —expresó Gandalf con semblante serio—. Un antiguo enemigo que creímos derrotado hace siglos, ha estado aguardando todo este tiempo. Y todavía no ha recuperado del todo sus fuerzas o ya se habría cobrado su venganza sobre todos nosotros.

— ¿No estarás diciendo después de todo que se trata de Sauron? —interrumpió el otro Istari.

Mientras transcurría la asamblea, Bilbo continuó su paseo acompañado de Estel, Gilraen y Arwen. El niño no dejaba de preguntarle al hobbit sobre su raza, donde vivía y sus costumbres, pues desde que tenía memoria, siempre había vivido en Rivendel entre los elfos y su madre y, no conocía que había más allá de sus puertas.

Más tarde, los hermanos mayores de la elfa se les unieron y resultó ser los ya nombrados Elrohir y Elladan, quiénes además eran gemelos idénticos, resultando ser uno el doble del otro.

— Mira hermano, un mediano —dijo señalando a Bilbo uno de ellos.

— Es verdad, años que no veíamos uno —respondió el otro.

— Y sobre todo, varón. La última mediana que vimos era mujer y guapísima —rememoró Elladan.

— Hasta la apodamos _Bella,_ como diminutivo de su nombre —citó Elrohir.

— ¿No os estaréis refiriendo a mi difunta madre, Belladona Took? —inquirió el hobbit.

— ¿Murió? —exclamó uno de los gemelos, apenado.

— No teníamos ni idea. Bueno, y tampoco que se casó y mucho menos luego tuviera un hijo —estimó el otro hermano.

— Nuestro más sentido pésame —dijo Arwen.

No le insistieron mucho más sobre la madre de Bilbo, pues notaron como eso le entristecía profundamente y no querían reabrirle más esa herida emocional.

Estel fue a practicar con las espadas con los gemelos, mientras la madre de éste le explicó que Arwen, Elrohir y Elladan eran los hijos de Lord Elrond y por tanto, príncipes y, la Dama Galadriel era la madre de la que fuera esposa del Rey Elfo, así que era la abuela de los tres hermanos.

Aparte, le confió que su hijo se quedó huérfano de padre cuando apenas tenía 2 años de edad y poco después, se mudaron a Rivendel. El mediano se apenó del chico, él al menos tenía recuerdos de tanto su madre como su padre pero Estel no pudo conocer al suyo antes de tener memoria.

— ¡No es justo! —voceó el muchacho a los iguales hermanos—. Sois dos contra uno —. Los elfos acababan de hacerle una maniobra que hizo que se desplomara, dando su trasero en el suelo.

Al caer la tarde, el hobbit se despidió de todos y fue a ver como seguía Frerin. Una vez llegó a su habitación, observó cómo apenas había tocado la bandeja de comida que le habían traído los elfos.

— Todo eran verduras y nada de carne —se lamentó.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Bilbo mientras se sentaba en la parte libre de la cama.

— No me puedo quejar —replicó—. Salvo por mi pierna, parece que el resto de mí estará bien.

— Aún no hemos hablado sobre… —pausó tratando de sacar el incómodo tema que les atañía— lo que pasó en las termas.

— No te culpo —manifestó el rubio enano—, pero tampoco lo voy a perdonar.

— Lo sé—musitó con pesar el mediano.

— Porque no hay nada que perdonar —finalizó.

— ¿Cómo? —chilló con desconcierto a lo último que dijo su esposo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en nuestra noche de bodas?

El hobbit trató de hacer de memoria y recordó:

— Que los enanos creían que cada uno tenía su Único, algo así como para lo que el resto llaman alma gemela. Y que el día que encontrases tú el tuyo, no me interpondría a pesar de haber contraído nupcias.

— Así es.

— Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Encontraste tu Único? —razonó Bilbo.

— Yo no. Pero creo que mi hermano sí.

— ¿Tu hermano?

Al instante, entendió que trataba de decirle Frerin.

— ¿Piensas que yo soy el Único de Thorin? ¿Por eso no estás enfadado?

— No he dicho que no lo estuviera. Pero sé que lo eres y por eso no puedo culparos, ni a ti pero sobre todo, a él —explicó—. Al principio, pensaba simplemente que no le agradabas y por eso te evitaba, pero a la vez, se contradecía con la forma en la que te miraba cada que estabas frente a él. Y no creas que soy tan ciego como para no haberme dado cuenta que tú no tampoco le eras indiferente.

Y el mediano sonrojado, concluyó:

— Pero ahora, ¿qué haremos? Ante todo seguimos casados, y eso es muy significativo. Y además, tu hermano será Rey.

— Eso lo tendremos que decidir cuándo hablemos con él.

— ¿Iremos a verle? ¿A Erebor?

— Sí. Aparte tengo que ir al funeral de mi padre —terminó.

Pero no serían los únicos en dirigirse hacia el Este de allí, pues el Concilio de Reyes Elfos y Magos había decidido partir en esa dirección también.

 

* * *

 

[1] Quáco: Cuervo común.

[2] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rivendel>

[3] Así le llaman a Gandalf, los elfos.

[4] Traducido como esperanza. Es el nombre que se le dio a Aragorn durante su juventud en Rivendel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin una real escena smut entre Bilbo y Thorin, de hecho es el primero quién toma la iniciativa aunque puede que me haya quedado algo forzada, pero siempre me había imaginado una escena de ellos dos teniendo su primera vez en una terma. Y también he intentado que quedase al escribirlo algo erótico y no (algo muy) porno.
> 
> Asimismo, no me he resistido a incluir en este capítulo el consejo (inventado para la película) entre Elrond, Gandalf, Galadriel y Saruman y ya de paso, metí a personajes como Arwen, sus hermanos gemelos (apenas mencionados) y hasta Aragorn de pequeño, que realmente cuando estuvo en Rivendel lo llamaban Estel, así que decidí quedarme por supuesto con ese nombre aquí.


	5. El hogar de los enanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ÚLTIMA ESCENA SMUT THILBO.

El grupo que en definitiva partió de Rivendel, era de lo más variopinto y estaba formado por: 2 magos, 4 elfos (la dama Galadriel, Lord Elrond y sus dos hijos gemelos), un hobbit y un enano.

El trayecto, gracias a tan poderosos acompañantes, hizo que fuera prácticamente como la seda. Pero no seguirían todo el camino, juntos, pues antes de la entrada del Bosque Negro, los Istaris y los Reyes Elfos se desviaron hacia la ruta, dirección a Dol Guldur, mientras el resto, marchaba a Ciudad del Lago, parada antes de llegar a Erebor.

El segundo conjunto a su vez, paró a descansar antes en la casa de un cambiapieles, llamado Beorn, quien aun con su arisco carácter y no ser muy dado a recibir visitas de extraños, resultó ser un buen anfitrión.

La vida de Beorn no fue fácil, su raza, que tenía la capacidad de transformarse en enormes bestias, fue capturada hasta la extinción y fueron usados como entretenimiento de los orcos y ahora, él eran el único que quedaba de su especie[1].

El beórnida[2] les proporcionó comida y techo durante su breve estancia, así como entabló buena amistad con los hermanos elfos y apodó a Bilbo _“Conejito”._

Una vez retomaron fuerzas, salieron de la casa situada en La Carroca[3] y se adentraron en el Bosque Negro. Para el enano, volver a ese lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos y para colmo, tuvieron que volverse a topar con una patrulla de elfos silvanos, que estaban en una misión para destruir a la colonia de gigantes arañas que había invadido la arboleda.

Por fortuna, la presencia de los hijos de Elrond, funcionó como salvoconducto para cruzar sin más problemas, aunque Frerin de mala gana, tuvo que ocultar su barba y fingir ser otro mediano más para evitar que le reconocieran.

Entre la guardia de los elfos de Thranduil, se encontraba una linda pelirroja llamada Tauriel, y otro rubio que al parecer era el hijo de su Rey, pero no les dio tiempo a averiguar su nombre, por la prisa del enano.

Finalmente abandonaron los árboles del bosque y llegaron al estuario de Esgaroth, más conocida como Ciudad del Lago. No obstante, ahora se enfrentaban a un nuevo contratiempo, pues a caballo no podían cruzar las aguas del Lago Largo[4]. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado y una barcaza arribó al poco de que llegaran.

En ella navegaban un pescador junto a su joven hijo, quién no tardó en amenazarles con su arco, creyendo que podrían ser ladrones.

— ¿Quiénes sois, extranjeros? —preguntó el mayor de la embarcación.

— Los más altos se ven que son elfos, padre —estimó el niño.

— Nos llamamos Elrohir y Elladan y venimos de Rivendel, —se presentaron— y ellos son Bilbo y Frerin.

— ¿Rivendel? Eso está muy lejos de aquí —pronunció el hombre.

— ¿Y Frerin como el príncipe Frerin? —inquirió el mozo arquero.

Entonces, el enano se bajó la capucha que ocultaba su rubia melena y fue reconocido enseguida.

— Su alteza Frerin —se inclinó el pescador rápidamente e hizo que su hijo le imitara.

Más tarde, ahora que sabían la condición de realeza del enano, les ofrecieron gentilmente transportarles hasta la urbe.

Durante la travesía, el hobbit les preguntó sus nombres a los marineros y el muchacho respondió que se llamaba Bard y su padre, Girion[5], a la vez que Frerin intentaba no vomitar del mareo que le producía estar en el barco, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los vehículos acuáticos.

— Por cierto, Bilbo os nombran ¿no?, no tenéis pinta de enano a pesar de vuestra estatura ni tampoco creo que seáis un hombre ni un elfo —mencionó Girion, curioso.

— Soy un hobbit —dijo ya más que acostumbrado a pertenecer a una raza desconocida para casi todo el mundo.

— ¡Y es mi esposo! —gritó el enano, tomando por sorpresa a los navegantes, pues de vez en cuando era muy receloso con su mediano.

En cuanto tomaron tierra y desembarcaron, los elfos dejaron de escoltarles ahora que se encontraban cerca de Erebor, a salvo, pues su intención realmente era ir desde allí hacia el monte de Gundabad[6], situado al norte de las Montañas Nubladas y al oeste de la cadena de las Ered Mithrin[7], donde habían sido informados con anterioridad de que una horda de trasgos se estaba aglomerando en dicha área. Así que se despidieron del resto; el mediano, a quién enseguida tomaron gran cariño, les deseó suerte en su empresa y el príncipe enano, en cambio, solo se limitó a darles las gracias un poco a regañadientes pero al fin y al cabo, agradecido.  

Mientras Bilbo y Frerin atravesaban la metrópolis con los pescadores, se toparon con varios enanos conocidos para el príncipe.

— ¡Bofur! —exclamó al verles. Junto a dicho enano que llevaba un sombrero peculiar y trabajaba como fabricante de juguetes, se encontraban su gordo y comilón hermano Bombur y su primo Bifur, quién llevaba clavado un trozo de hacha en la cabeza, que debió quedársele incrustado en una antigua batalla, lo que le provocó un consecuente daño cerebral, pues desde entonces solo podía hablar en khuzdul.

— Príncipe Frerin —reverenciaron—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Se terminaron de saludar y presentó entonces a Bilbo como su esposo hobbit.

— Así que al final pusiste fin a tu soltería —soltó Bombur—. Y tu Único resultó ser nada menos que un mediano —añadió.

— Por cierto, nos enteramos del fallecimiento del Rey Thrain. Fue toda una tragedia, Mahal lo tenga en su gloria —dijo el juguetero con congoja y luego el resto, les fueron dando sus condolencias.

Más adelante, yendo hacia el palacio real, se cruzaron con tres enanos allegados más, que se presentaron como, Ori, el más joven y sus hermanos Nori y Dori, quiénes eran parientes lejanos de la familia de Frerin y les dieron también sus pésames.

— Fue un gran _Thane_ —mencionaron.

Simultáneamente, en la sala del trono en Erebor, Thorin añoraba a Bilbo. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que le dejó atrás junto con su hermano y esposo. Éste, le había prometido que no tomaría represalias contra el hobbit por lo acontecido en aquel baño termal y sabía que Frerin era un enano de palabra pero… Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, no sabía si habría reaccionado de igual manera.

Además, pensó de todas formas que en ese momento, tanto el hobbit como su fraterno estaban a gran distancia de allí y creyó que pasado el tiempo, podría olvidar a Bilbo y que todo lo que había ocurrido quedaría en el pasado.

Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado, pues ambos de repente irrumpieron frente a sus ojos en ese instante, tras ser anunciados por su consejero Balin.

— Hermano. Bilbo —musitó, incrédulo de tenerlos delante.

— Majestad —saludó el rubio enano dando una reverencia.

— Sabes que aún no he sido coronado.

— Ya, no lo harán hasta después del funeral. Pero deberías irte acostumbrando.

El futuro Rey, intentó alejar su mirada del menor pues su sola presencia le estaba volviendo más loco que nunca y, la poca cordura que le estaba quedando era solo debido a que también se hallaba su hermano con ellos. Y a su vez, el hobbit solo quería huir de allí y alejarse de los dos, en especial de Thorin, temiendo que su cuerpo le volviera a traicionar, pero su marido se lo impidió, cogió la mano del mediano y la juntó con la de su hermano, como gesto de que daba su bendición y beneplácito a la relación.

— Miraos a los ojos —pidió Frerin— y sincerad vuestros sentimientos.

Pero ambos no podían articular palabra, Bilbo se bloqueó por la confusión de sentimientos que tenía en su mente y Thorin solo se moría por hacer una cosa. Acercó el hobbit a él sin que éste le opusiera resistencia y le besó sin importarle que su hermano estuviera enfrente de ellos.

— Ejem —carraspeó el rubio enano, haciendo que separaran, aunque lo que más querían ellos dos era que aquel beso nunca acabara—. No hace falta que yo lo diga, está bastante claro —y acto seguido salió de la estancia, dejándoles solos.

Su hermano y el mediano estaban muy sonrojados tras lo dicho y hecho, avergonzados.

— Bilbo, yo… —confesó Thorin— te deseo más que a nada. Más incluso que un millón de Piedras del Arca — y le volvió a besar más intensamente que antes, ahora que tenían el permiso de su fraterno.

Sin embargo, otra interrupción hizo que no pudieran continuar.

— Alteza, el funeral está a punto de comenzar —avisó uno de los criados.

— Al rato iré —respondió y el sirviente se alejó, después de dar la reverencia de cortesía.

Entonces, mirando a Bilbo le juró:

— Tengo asuntos que atender, como puedes ver. Pero te prometo que esta noche, nos veremos. Si es eso lo que quieres.

— Allí nos veremos—. Y le dio otro beso, antes de tener que separarse el uno del otro.

En cuanto llegó el moreno príncipe, dieron inicio al solemne funeral del Rey Thrain. Todo Erebor se congregó allí, además de algunos que provenían de reinos enanos más lejanos.

Entre los presentes, Bilbo conoció a la hija menor del fallecido monarca, Dis una tanto bella como fiera enana de finos cabellos rubios platinos y barba perfectamente engalanada y enjoyada, como marcaba su estatus. Ella, a pesar de las circunstancias, se alegró de ver al fin, al mediano esposo de su hermano Frerin, del que tanto había oído hablar tras su boda. Junto a la princesa, se encontraban además, sus dos hijos, Fili y Kili. El primero era rubio, de ojos azul claro y parecía algo tímido mientras el segundo, apenas era un bebé con pelusilla marrón en la cabeza.

El hobbit, por supuesto, sabía de la existencia de Dis pero desconocía que había contraído matrimonio y mucho menos que ya tenía vástagos, por tanto, se dio cuenta de que eso le convertía en tío y aquellos dos retoños eran sus pequeños sobrinos.

Más tarde, entró al velorio otro pariente real, Dain II _Pie de Hierro,_ señor de las Colinas de Hierro, sobrino del soberano y por tanto, primo de Thorin, Frerin y Dis por lo que entendió Bilbo, a quién el enano no miró con mucha simpatía.

Durante el réquiem, Thorin no podía dejar de querer estar con Bilbo de nuevo, aunque no habían transcurrido ni unas horas desde su inesperado reencuentro. Y que su hermano no solo no se interpusiera, sino que además les diera su permiso, daba un respiro a su agitado corazón, pero seguía siendo un impedimento menos de los muchos tantos que aún quedaban para que pudiesen estar juntos como debieran y merecía el mediano. Le dolía que este amor que sentía, tendría que ser oculto para todos los demás.

Una vez acabó el funeral, Thorin se excusó de los demás alegando que se encontraba muy cansado y fue a por su hobbit, mientras su hermano fue a ahogar sus penas con alcohol en el primer bar que encontró. Frerin no se arrepentía de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero a la vez, se encontraba profundamente lastimado sentimentalmente por todo aquello. No obstante, era lo mejor que pudo hacer, pues si se hubiera opuesto, a la larga, les habría traído más infelicidad a todos y él, lejos de sentirse satisfecho, habría sido más herido.

 

Bilbo, tratando de reunirse con Thorin, se perdió entre los muchos pasillos del palacio, hasta que se vio atrapado por unos enormes y fuertes brazos en la oscuridad, que resultaron pertenecer a quién estaba buscando.

— Me has asustado —le regañó el hobbit.

Pero el enano no le dejó decir más y capturó sus labios. Luego, evitando a los guardias y paseantes de las galerías para evitar ser descubiertos, llegaron a la alcoba del príncipe.

El moreno recostó con presteza al mediano sobre el ancho lecho y se tomó un tiempo en contemplar como el rubor de su rostro se teñía de rojo carmesí del ansia, mientras este le iba acariciando su negra cabellera.

Después, el príncipe le desvistió de cintura para arriba y no solo le besó los labios, sino que fue descendiendo por su cuello, haciéndole pequeñas marcas, y bajó a su pecho hasta terminar delicadamente en su ombligo, provocando que el pequeño se estremeciera del placer.

No tardó acto seguido en deshacer el nudo de los pantalones y calzones del hobbit, exponiendo así toda su exquisita carne. A diferencia de su primera vez, esta vez tenía todo el cuerpo del menor expuesto ante sus ojos y se deleitó con la imagen. A continuación, fue el enano quién se quitó sus ropas y mostró su cuerpo desnudo. A diferencia de la impecable piel del Baggins, el suyo estaba orgullosamente cubierta de cicatrices de sus muchas batallas, vello corporal propio de los enanos y tatuajes que esta vez pudo observar Bilbo sin ningún impedimento.

Entonces, Thorin se situó entre sus muslos y empezó a lamer la extensión del menor con presteza, como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Sin dejarle acabar, le dio la vuelta, y mientras exhibía su esfínter, esta vez más preparado, le lubricó con un aceite aromático, pero el rubio no se quedó sin hacer nada y tomó sin dilación en ese momento la hombría del otro con su boca. Por un instante, el mayor temió que se ahogase en su acción con su grandeza, pero no contaba que los hobbits carecían de reflejo faríngeo y éste le devoró vorazmente sin asfixiarse mientras el enano fue con cuidado, introduciéndose dígito a dígito en el interior del mediano, hasta que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para lo que vendría en pos.              

Esa vez, el príncipe fue quien tomó la iniciativa, postró de nuevo al rubio en su posición inicial y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, antes de proceder a profundizarse de nuevo dentro del gozoso agujero hobbit, primero muy despacio y una vez en su fondo, aumentó el ritmo hasta que el otro comenzó a seguirle el compás.

Era su segunda vez pero se sintió mil veces más intenso y mejor que antes. Habían dejado atrás la vergüenza, la infidelidad y el sentimiento de traición y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, piel contra piel, carne contra carne. Habían conectado ya no sólo físicamente, sino también sus almas se habían fusionado en uno, como si pudiesen sentir al unísono.

Y por fin pudieron declarar lo que se profesaban el uno al otro.

— Te amo, Bilbo —gimió Thorin en el momento del clímax.

— Y yo a ti —le contestó antes de terminar sobre el abdomen del mayor y éste lo hiciera internamente en el hobbit.

Hicieron el amor aquella noche varias rondas más como si estuvieran en un sueño eterno sinfín, hasta caer exhaustos y se durmieron uno abrazado al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Escudo de Roble fue el primero en despertarse en esa ocasión y su corazón se llenó de la cálida sensación que le producía tener al hobbit entre sus brazos. Aún no quería despertarle, así que fue muy silencioso mientras contemplada los pequeños detalles del durmiente mediano, desde su suave respiración y la bajada y subida de ese acto en su pecho, las largas pestañas de sus párpados, sus adorables y rollizas mejillas, su graciosa nariz respingona y lo apetecibles que siempre se veían sus carnosos labios.

El mediano seguía dormitando, cuando el príncipe se levantó de mala gana de la cama. Habría dado lo que fuera por quedarse todo el día junto a su amado, pero ser un futuro Rey conllevaba muchas responsabilidades que no podía eludir aunque quisiera.

— En la noche, volveré —le dijo besando los suaves rizos del cabello.

Horas más tarde, Bilbo fue abriendo pesadamente sus cansados ojos. Su parte baja posterior le dolía horrores, pero después de aquella ajetreada y nada tranquila noche, resultaba lógico.

Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse pero sentía unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño. Una vez más aliviado, notó que le habían preparado ropa nueva para que se pusiera, aunque le quedaba algo ancha para su talla y también, había una bandeja con un desayuno completo digno de Reyes, nunca mejor dicho. Aparte, el enano previendo su futuro padecimiento, le dejó un ungüento especial para ello, cosa que apreció enormemente.

 

Y así fueron pasando las semanas, en las cuales el mediano puedo conocer más sobre Erebor cuando el moreno enano le daba permiso para ir hasta allí, y de Esgaroth, donde le encantó el concurso de arqueros que celebraban todos los años en la ciudad, y en el cual quedó ganador esa vez para su asombro, el hijo del pescador que les ayudó a cruzar el lago, Bard.   
Aparte, el aún príncipe, a diario le visitaba en la nocturnidad pero no siempre acababan haciéndolo, había noches que simplemente se quedaban hablando sobre los eventos que les pasaban durante el día.

Y como no habían tenido un cortejo apropiado antes de comenzar su relación, Escudo de Roble obsequió a Bilbo con nada menos que una cota de malla de mangas largas, entrelazada a base de pequeños anillos de mithril[8], un elemento muy liviano aunque a la vez duro y resistente, de aspecto de plata pero que no se oxidaba ni ennegrecía, como el platino y sobre todo, era mucho más valioso que el oro. El hobbit quedó estupefacto con tal ofrenda, pues no sabía cómo igualaría tal presente pero el enano estaba satisfecho con haberle correspondido y su amor.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Frerin no volvió a reaparecer, al menos delante del hobbit, hasta que llegó el día de la coronación de Thorin.

El acontecimiento, fue incluso más multitudinario que el funeral del Rey Thrain, ya que incluso se presentaron los reyes elfos: Lord Elrond, la dama Galadriel y el más odiado por los enanos, Thranduil, quién apareció montado sobre su alce blanco gigante.

La misión de Elrond, Galadriel y los dos Istaris, Saruman y Gandalf había concluido con la derrota del enemigo, no obstante, sabían que no sería su fin definitivo pero lo habían debilitado durante un largo tiempo al menos. Además el mago gris quedó bastante malherido durante la pelea y Galadriel acabó agotada, después de usar toda la magia de su poder en la ofensiva.

Posteriormente, Saruman se ofreció a encargarse de lo quedara de Sauron tras el enfrentamiento mientras Elrond, junto con la ayuda de Ragadast, curaron a Gandalf, quién ya estaba prácticamente a esas alturas recuperado.

También aparecieron seguidamente, los hijos gemelos del Rey elfo de Rivendel, quiénes en su empresa, detectaron que hubo presencia orca en Gundabad, pero antes de que llegaran, estos habían huido. Dedujeron que algo o alguien les habría alertado de su venida, pero no dejaban de ser conjeturas suyas de momento.

Mientras, Thorin intentaba no mostrar su nerviosismo en su investidura como Rey, aunque como primogénito fue educado para ello desde su niñez, pero nunca esperó tener que tomar el poder tan pronto y menos, tras la infortuna muerte de su padre.

En cambio, Bilbo intentaba seguir todo el acto pero llevaba varios días algo indispuesto; sufría de nauseas mañaneras, había perdido su insaciable apetito como hobbit y revolvía la mayoría de los platos que le cocinaban, aunque fuesen sus favoritos. Asimismo, se sentía a todas horas más cansado de lo habitual, pero pensaba que sería producido por las nocturnas actividades que realizaba con su amante. Sin embargo, el enano preocupado por ello, le envió a sus mejores médicos y estos le pronosticaron lo mismo que ya había pensado el mediano.

Y cuando al fin coronaron y proclamaron al nuevo rey como Thorin II _Escudo de Roble_ , el hobbit se desmayó, siendo auxiliado esta vez por Gandalf y Elrond. Le examinaron a conciencia y determinaron algo que no fueron capaces de ver los enanos doctores, algo que la primera vez que lo dijeron sonaría increíble a cualquiera que lo oyese.

— Bilbo —le explicaron cuando recuperó la consciencia—, creemos que estás en cinta.

— Pero, eso es imposible —dijo sorprendido—. Si soy un hombre, no puedo procrear.

— No obstante, los hobbits son seres especiales bendecidos por Yavanna con el don de la creación de la naturaleza y más, entre la rama de los Took —declaró el hechicero gris.  

Entonces, el mediano recordó la vieja leyenda que circulaba en La Comarca sobre los Took, que alguna vez descendieron de “las hadas”, pero en verdad, eran varones que podían dar a luz como las mujeres. Sin embargo, hacia siglos del último Took con dicho don, si es que alguna vez existió.

— Ahora que sabemos tu estado, tienes que cuidarte y sobre todo alimentarte siguiendo una dieta equilibrada. De ello dependen tu salud y la del bebé —le encomendó el elfo.

— Además, debido a la excepcional condición de esta gestación, necesitarás muchos más cuidados que uno normal o podría haber graves consecuencias para ti y el feto —enunció Gandalf con seriedad—. Mi recomendación es que deber evitar el estrés a toda costa o corres el riesgo de un aborto.

Dada la insólita situación, tanto el mago como el noble fueron discretos pero no era algo que pudiera ocultarse indefinidamente, con el paso de los meses, acabaría saliendo a la luz. Y para Bilbo, que empezaba a dar crédito a su concepción, ese hecho le llenó de alegría en parte, pues nunca imaginó que pudiera poder engendrar su propio hijo. No obstante, por otro lado, no sabía cómo le daría la feliz noticia a Thorin; el hobbit estaba seguro que debía ser de él sí solo estaba de unas semanas, al poco de empezar a tener relaciones con el ahora Rey.

Y cuando fue a buscarle, decidido al fin a anunciárselo, se topó con Frerin. Iba despeinado y con la barba descuidada, sucio y con los ojos ojerosos, además de apestar a alcohol. Hacia unas horas, durante la coronación, iba impecablemente vestido y arreglado para la ocasión, pero su rostro, sin embargo, mostraba los mismos signos de cansancio.

— Bilbo, no esperaba encontrarte —reconoció el enano.

— Yo tampoco —pronunció el mediano.

Se produjo entonces durante un instante un silencio incómodo, que el rubio príncipe interrumpió, preguntando:

— Algo te preocupa, ¿Thorin te ha hecho algo?

— No, él ha sido bueno conmigo —respondió.

— Pero algo te ocurre, lo veo en tu mirada— señaló, después de todo, conocía al hobbit de mucho antes que su hermano.

— Yo… Estoy embarazado —le reveló.

Frerin se quedó enmudecido, incrédulo con el anuncio, mientras Bilbo le contaba el resto de las circunstancias que llevaron a este extraordinario suceso. Por un momento, el rubio príncipe quiso creer felizmente que había posibilidades de que el nonato fuera suyo, después de todo, antes de Thorin, él también yació con el mediano, pero éste le confirmó que eso no era posible por las fechas, desilusionándole, aunque aun así, se sentía muy dichoso por el mediano.

— Y aún no sé cómo decírselo —confesó el hobbit cuando terminó su relato.

— Sé que mi hermano sería el enano más feliz del mundo —le dijo— pero también ahora tiene primero una gran responsabilidad con su reino.

— Tengo que contárselo, pero jamás le obligaría a elegir entre la corona o yo y… Bueno, nuestro hijo —formuló mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre—. Sabes que sería incapaz de ello.

— Es tu elección, al fin y al cabo. Pero ante todo, quiero que sepas una cosa, que siempre contaréis conmigo —expresó Frerin muy sincero—. Tanto tú como mi futuro sobrino.

Esta conversación con su aún esposo, hizo que dudara seriamente de comunicarle a Thorin sobre el bebé, no hasta que supiera que consecuencias tendría para los tres, si contaba su hijo aún no nacido. Ahora no solo podía pensar en ellos dos, otra vida estaba en sus manos, una vida por la que lucharía por encima de cualquier cosa con todo su ser.

Y de repente, apareció un tercero en discordia, era Thranduil, quien inadvertidamente había escuchado su diálogo.

— Príncipe Frerin, así que es cierto que sobrevivisteis cuando escapasteis de mi reino —saludó al ver al enano—. Y no he tenido en placer aún de ser presentado formalmente con este mediano.

— Soy Bilbo Baggins, su majestad —espetó no con mucho gusto pero educadamente ante ese Rey elfo.

— Ya, el esposo del príncipe Frerin y por lo que acaba de llegar a mis oídos, la zorra de Thorin.

— Cuidado con lo que insinuáis —le amonestó el rubio príncipe con tono amenazador.

— Para que negarlo y menos, cuando su “querido” está esperando a su bastardo —río—. Sabía que la pifiaría en cuanto llegara al trono, pero no justo en su primer día.

— No sois más que un sucio _Khulum_ , por mucha corona que tengáis —el enano estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia y cortesía que le tenía.

— Me sorprende que le defendáis, siendo vos el cornudo —siguió sonriendo—, pero ese no es el punto que quería tratar. Aún siento que se me debía una compensación por haber pasado por mis tierras sin permiso, pero en vez de joyas, por más que las que ansío, tomaré como pago este secreto —declaró pillándolos suspicaces sobre lo que realmente podría traerse entre manos—. De mis labios, no saldrá nada sobre esta charla, os doy mi palabra.

— Tu palabra aquí, no vale nada Thranduil. Además, este secreto pronto dejará de serlo.

— ¿Pero a qué precio? —resaltó cuando se fue alejando de ellos— ¿Creéis que todos los enanos serán comprensivos cuando descubran que su actual Rey, tendrá como hijo un mestizo?

La verdad es que la raza de Mahal solo se mostraba tolerante entre sus congéneres, e incluso entre ellos, era habitual las luchas para resolver cualquier discrepancia. Y la posición como Rey de Thorin peligraría si se supiese que no solo tomó a uno de otra especie como amante, sino que además era el esposo de su hermano; y los enanos solo se casaban una vez en la vida, con su Único.    

Como fuera, Thorin jamás sería perdonado por tal afrenta y corría el riesgo incluso de ser destituido de su cargo, del cual siempre estuvo destinado. Y Bilbo ya no sabía qué hacer, pues tomar cualquiera de las dos disyuntivas, contárselo o no, acarrearía graves repercusiones. Solo sentía la necesidad de correr muy lejos de allí y volver a La Comarca, su hogar, donde le había prometido a su abuelo volver, se acordó. Y súbitamente, comenzó a sentirse sin aire y que le costaba respirar, a la vez que su pulso se volvía arrítmico.

— No nos dejaremos amedrentar por ese elfo. ¿Verdad? —comentó Frerin cuando se dio cuenta de la asfixia del hobbit—. ¿Bilbo, te encuentras bien? ¿Bilbo?

Intentó tranquilizarle como pudo y buscar ayuda lo más deprisa posible. Gandalf no estaba muy lejos de allí por suerte y fue a socorrer al mediano, temiendo lo que ya le había dicho al mediano.

Una vez llegó, el mago le tomó el pulso a Bilbo y examinó también su vientre para verificar el estado del bebé, viendo que éste se encontraba bien. Luego, quemó unas hierbas para expandir sus fosas nasales y mejorar su respiración, pues casi estaba al borde de la hipoxia. Y para acabar, dejó descansar al hobbit en su habitación y fue a hablar a solas con el enano sobre lo que había pasado para que acabara así.

— Te lo ha dicho, ¿no es así? —preguntó el hechicero refiriéndose al embarazo.

— Sí, me lo acaba de decir. Pero no he sido el único en enterarse —contestó.

— ¿Ya Thorin lo sabe? —inquirió.

— No, aún no, pero el codicioso elfo de Thranduil nos oyó. Aunque juró que no diría nada sobre este asunto pero no me fío ni un pelo de él.

— Y algo más supongo que os dijo para llevar a este nivel de ansiedad a nuestro estimado hobbit.

— Bueno, ya conoces como son el sector más radical de los enanos, encabezada por mi primo Dain. Ahora más que nunca, están pendientes de cada paso que hace mi hermano como Rey y tener un bastardo y de otra raza, sería una razón de peso para prácticamente convocar una guerra y poner en duda su lugar en el trono y derrocarle.

Entonces, el Istari le sugirió una dura opción, Bilbo tendría que abandonar a Thorin y Erebor desde ya y jamás volver a verse, además de nunca contarle sobre su hijo. De ello dependían la protección de ellos y su futuro.

— Thorin en absoluto va a aceptar alejarse de Bilbo, es su Único —pronunció Frerin al escuchar tal propuesta.

— No parece haber otra alternativa, mientras Thorin sea Rey de Erebor, no habrá sitio para Bilbo, al menos a la luz de todos. Este secreto a voces se acabará descubriendo y lo sabes. Y asimismo, hay que pensar en su futuro hijo.

— Entonces parece que no queda otra que irme de aquí y regresar a Hobbiton —estimó el mediano, que había oído la discusión tras la puerta.

Por supuesto, el rubio enano no iba a dejar solo al hobbit en esos duros momentos y se ofreció a acompañarle y el mago estaba dispuesto a lo mismo. Con mucha desazón, Bilbo le escribió una carta a su amado y padre de su bebé, antes de dejar el reino de los enanos para siempre.

 

A la noche, Thorin agotado de las reuniones y audiencias fue a reunirse con su querido mediano, pero se encontró con la alcoba vacía y todas sus pertenencias recogidas. No quedaba nada, excepto un sobre que halló sobre la cama que compartieron, que leyó con gran pesar. Bilbo le había dejado, arguyó que no era digno de un Rey y que lo que pasaron fue maravilloso pero no era más que una simple ilusión, un sueño del que ya despertó… Y no pudo continuar, pues sus ojos se quedaron vidriosos llenos de lágrimas mientras su corazón se paró en seco, su Único se había marchado sin más.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] En realidad, si tuvo un descendiente que luego le sucedió, pero no me terminaba de encajar para esta historia.

[2] Tipo de cambiapieles de Beorn.

[3] Roca en medio del Anduin donde las Águilas depositaron a Bilbo y los enanos. Beorn había tallado unos escalones en la roca. <http://www.lacompania.net/orografia/carroca>

[4] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esgaroth>

[5] Tomé el nombre del antepasado de Bard, que vivió 170 años atrás, puesto que el nombre de su padre no aparece en los libros.

[6] <http://esdla.wikia.com/wiki/Monte_Gundabad>

[7] También conocidas como Montañas Grises.

[8] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithril>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina la 1º parte del fanfic. Los siguientes a excepción del principio del siguiente capítulo, darán un salto temporal pero he incluido todos los capítulos dentro del mismo fanfic, en vez de tenerlos divididos, pues tampoco al final son muy extensos en conjunto. 
> 
> Respecto al MPreg, creo que ya lo taggeé debidamente desde que llevo publicando esta historia aunque sé que hay personas que no le es de su agrado, pero a mí personalmente no me disgusta y me encajaba muy bien aquí.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer y sus kudos/comentarios.


	6. Parte II — El reencuentro

Cuando Frerin y Bilbo por fin estuvieron de vuelta en La Comarca, discutieron si seguirían siendo pareja o no, como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada, excepto que había un bebé en camino.

El enano quiso hacerse responsable del niño, aun sin ser suyo y ser su padre. El hobbit le pilló de sopetón su proposición, agradecía profundamente todo lo que había hecho por él, pero ofrecerse a actuar con un hijo que no era el suyo era demasiado.

— Puede que sea hijo de Thorin, pero también será mi sobrino —le insistió—. Y aunque no compartiera ningún parentesco conmigo, también lo querría como si fuese enteramente mío.

Finalmente el mediano cedió, pues su hijo merecía no solo tener un único padre y necesitaba alguna influencia de la parte enana que tendría.

Los meses fueron transcurriendo, Bilbo estaba ya cerca de salir de cuentas y aparte, estaba organizando otro preparativo muy importante para los hobbits, su fiesta de cumpleaños. A diferencia de como celebraban el resto de razas el aniversario de su nacimiento, como que el cumpleañero era quién recibía los regalos, los medianos lo hacían al revés, siendo el anfitrión quién da presentes a sus invitados. El Baggins llevaba semanas preparando todo aun encontrándose de avanzada gestación, encargó la tarta más grande jamás realizada en La Comarca y Frerin le ayudó a fabricar los obsequios que se entregarían.

Estuvo tan ocupado, que llegado el día, al poco de soplar las velas del enorme pastel, notó que acababa de romper aguas. Se había puesto de parto el día de su cumpleaños. Las matronas enseguida atendieron a Bilbo y unas horas después de duro alumbramiento, salió el bebé, un pequeño varón. El hobbit en ningún momento en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en ese instante, pues para él su hijo se había convertido en el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido, nunca mejor dicho.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —preguntó Frerin.

— Se llamará Frodo —respondió el mediano aún exhausto pero dichoso.

 

**10 años más tarde**

Un lustro después del nacimiento de Frodo, el Thain y abuelo de Bilbo, Gerontius Took falleció, por lo que tuvieron que convocar elecciones en La Comarca para elegir al nuevo líder.

Postularon a Bilbo, quién salió finalmente electo, ganando por mayoría absoluta y derrotando a su único opositor, Otho Sackville-Baggins, un primo lejano suyo, cuya rama de su familia no era muy apreciada entre la gente de Hobbiton y quiénes solo sentían envidia de la posición acomodada y adinerada del resto de Baggins.  

Por otro lado, el mediano y Frerin retomaron su relación como matrimonio, al menos públicamente, pues en privado no volvieron a tener nada carnal, excepto una noche que ambos se embriagaron arduamente, pero resultando que en medio del orgasmo, el hobbit pronunció el nombre de Thorin. Desde entonces, el rubio enano no volvió a intentar volver a tocarle de esa manera.

Frodo había crecido hasta convertirse en un niño hermoso y fuerte. Y el rubio enano lo había criado como dijo, como si fuese su propio hijo y lo quería como tal, a pesar de que físicamente era la versión hobbit de su hermano Thorin. Había heredado de él su cabello castaño oscuro, pero que se le rizaba como al mediano y, sus ojos color azul como un cielo despejado. No obstante, también notaba detalles de Bilbo en el chico, como su distintiva nariz respingona y sus pies peludos característicos, algo que siempre señalaba su padre mediano orgulloso.

A la vez que el hobbit cumplía con sus funciones como Thain, Frerin volvió a su trabajo en la herrería y además, contrató gente del lugar para que le ayudaran y se transformó en todo un negocio de éxito. Y su infante mientras jugaba con su mejor y único amigo, Sam (de Samsagaz) Gamgee, el hijo de Hamfast, el jardinero de Bilbo. Ya que Frodo era mitad enano, solía sufrir las burlas de los otros niños e incluso de alguno de los medianos más adultos debido a ello. Lo insultaban como “medio hobbit” y lo trataban como si fuese una especie de fenómeno ambulante aborrecible, aunque físicamente no tenía casi nada de enano. Y sin embargo, el chico no se había dejado menoscabar por aquellos prejuicios y ofensas.

 

Paralelamente, a muchas leguas al Este de La Comarca, en el reino de Erebor, el Rey Thorin después de años de desdicha por el abandono de su Único, tomaba una radical decisión: abdicó a favor de su sobrino mayor Fili, quién por ser menor de edad, quedaría su madre, Dis, como regente hasta la adultez de su hijo.

Sabía que su hermana menor cumpliría un buen papel como Reina regente, e incluso el consejo de ministros enanos se planteó eliminar la ley sálica que le impedía su pleno derecho al trono y permitirle seguir en su cargo más tiempo.

Sin embargo, no fue una elección fácil para el monarca pues durante todo aquel período nunca dejó de pensar en Bilbo, por más que tratará de borrarlo de su mente en brazos de otros enanos y enanas, jamás fue capaz de sacarlo de su corazón. Cada día notaba más el vacío de su ausencia, hasta que no pudo más. Iría en su busca a como diera lugar y lo encontraría.

Dis, conocía de sobra la aflicción de su hermano, aunque ninguna vez él le mencionó cuál era la causa de su dolor pero en ese momento estaba más que convencida de que esa desolación era el principal motivo de su drástica retirada del trono. Por ello, no se opuso a los deseos de Thorin y aceptó su nueva responsabilidad sin rechistar.

 

Volviendo a la apacible vida en La Comarca, se iba acercando los cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo. Aunque el mayor siempre centraba ahora la celebración en su pequeño, después de todo era su hijo, la única descendencia que tendría.

Trágicamente, el día siguiente a su parto, Bilbo se desangró debido a una inesperada hemorragia interna que aparte le provocó una serie de infecciones y mucha fiebre. Su vida hubiera estado a punto de apagarse de no ser por la afortunada intervención de Gandalf, quién estuvo presente durante el cumpleaños. Gracias al poder de su magia, el mediano mejoró pero le quedaron graves secuelas por desgracia, ya no podría volverse a quedar embarazado otra vez con toda probabilidad.

Una de las mayores ilusiones de Frerin hubiera sido tener un hijo con el rubio mediano pero aquella desventura hizo que aquello fuera imposible, así que se centró en criar lo mejor posible a Frodo.

 

Thorin viajó de incógnito, rumbo hacia Hobbiton, donde estaba prácticamente seguro de que Bilbo se encontraría allí, ya que en su día le prometió a su abuelo que regresaría y siempre sería el hogar del mediano.

Al poco de volver a dar un paso en aquel lugar, después de tanto tiempo, recordó con nostalgia su primer encuentro con el hobbit y como aquella ocasión cambió su vida por completo. Mientras caminaba, se topó con un chiquillo mediano de cabello marrón claro, algo rellenito para su edad y que en ese momento se veía con gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

— Señor, perdone pero ¿puede ayudarme? —le dijo pidiendo auxilio—. Mi amigo se ha subido a un árbol muy alto y ahora no puede bajar.

El enano asintió y luego miró hacia arriba y en la rama de un fuerte roble vislumbró otro mozo de la misma edad que el otro crío, aunque más delgado y pelo más oscuro, apreció por lo que distinguía.

— Tengo miedo, Sam —musitó el chico asustado y con vértigo.

— ¡Tranquilo Frodo! ¡Un señor va a socorrerte ya! —le gritó su amigo para que le oyera bien.

— Rápido, me voy a caer.

Simultáneamente, Thorin pensaba que podría hacer para ayudarlo a bajar. Caviló ir a por más hobbits y entre todos con una manta grande, hacer de salvaguarda si caía pero no había apenas tiempo para ello, en cualquier momento podría despeñarse, pues la rama en la que estaba apoyado no era muy sólida y finalmente se desquebrajó, haciendo precipitarse al muchacho pero justo debajo del enano por fortuna, quién acabó cayendo en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor a la que vez que se iba fijando cada vez más en los detalles del pequeño, como si le resultara muy familiar y cercano aunque fuese la primera vez que se habían visto en la vida.

— Creo que sí, gracias a usted, señor —respondió aún algo despavorido.

— Es verdad, si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, mi amigo no lo cuenta —alzó el otro.

— Realmente le estoy muy agradecido y siempre estaré en deuda con usted. Le debo la vida —le agradeció Frodo.

— No ha sido para tanto pequeño —le contestó mientras lo soltaba en el suelo con presteza.

— Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Samsagaz Gamgee, pero todo me llaman Sam y este intento de escalador se llama Frodo Baggins.

— ¿Baggins? —se sorprendió porque era también el apellido de Bilbo y por tanto, serían familia. No obstante, éste tenía muchos parientes por lo que sabía.

— Sí, ese es mi apellido.

— ¿No conocerás por casualidad a Bilbo Baggins? —inquirió entonces el enano.

— Pues sí, de hecho es mi papá —le respondió.

Thorin se quedó impactado del dato. “¿Bilbo había tenido un hijo?” Especuló. “¿Y con quién?”

Su mente se quedó dando vueltas, imaginando cuándo y cómo se había producido tal hecho. “¿Había abandonado a su hermano y se fue con una mujer hobbit? ¿O el pequeño fue producto de una sola noche?” Esas y miles de preguntas más se le fueron arremolinando en la cabeza.

— Señor, ¿nos oye?

— Sí, me había quedado ido durante un minuto. Perdón.

— Por cierto, disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿es usted un enano?

— Así es.

— Mira como tu otro papá —soltó de sopetón Sam.

“¿Su otro padre?” Reflexionó Thorin. “Y para colmo, ¿otro enano? No podía ser…”

— Sí, soy medio enano por parte de mi otro padre —manifestó Frodo con orgullo de sus orígenes dispares— y se llama Frerin.

El estómago de repente le dio un vuelco y sintió que corazón había dejado de latir en aquel segundo. No obstante, ahora todo el rompecabezas que le había estado atormentando estos últimos diez años empezaba a tener sentido para él. Bilbo se había quedado embarazado y encima nada menos que de su hermano, claro. Solo eso explicaría la razón de su súbita huida.

— Señor, aún no nos ha dicho su nombre, si se puede saber —dijo Frodo.

— Soy Thorin —se presentó con formalidad—. El hermano mayor de vuestro padre, Frerin.

— Frodo, sería tu tío entonces —espetó Sam.

— No sabía que mi papá tuviese un hermano. Ni él ni mi otro padre jamás os mencionaron —profirió Frodo muy extrañado.

— Ellos tendrían sus motivos para no nombrarme —los excusó el enano prontamente.

“¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?” —Reflexionó el enano—. “Después de todo solo fui una aventura amorosa. Una mancha en su pasado.”

— Lo siento Frodo, pero me tengo que ir ya a casa a comer. Luego te veré en la fiesta —se disculpó Sam.

— Tú tranquilo. Yo también debería volver a casa e irme preparando para el cumpleaños.

— Hasta la tarde —se despidió.

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Thorin.

— Sí, hoy cumplo 10 años. Y también es el cumple de mi papi, Bilbo. Nacimos el mismo día.

Para colmo era su cumpleaños, discurrió el enano, maldiciéndose por no conocer la fecha de nacimiento de su Único en todo ese tiempo. Y ni siquiera le había traído ningún presente, al desconocerlo y como mera cortesía, al menos.

— Señor Thorin, si lo desea, puede acompañarme a casa y saludar a mis padres. Y por supuesto, queda invitado a la celebración y aunque no contábamos con su llegada, creo que habrá regalos suficientes para todos —le invitó Frodo educadamente.

— ¿No sería al revés, que los anfitriones son quienes reciben los presentes? —inquirió extrañado el mayor.

— No, los hobbits cumpleañeros siempre somos los que damos regalos a nuestros invitados —contestó.

Como siempre, los medianos nunca dejaban de sorprender con sus peculiares costumbres al ex Rey.

Todavía seguía dudando de si continuar hacia Bag End, la casa de Bilbo mientras caminaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder ya que había llegado tan lejos, hasta allí de nuevo.

Ver otra vez su característica verde puerta le trajo aún más recuerdos del pasado a Thorin y entonces, vislumbró a su hermano Frerin tras ella.

— Thorin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con firmeza el rubio enano.

Después de todo lo que había pasado y habiendo transcurrido tantos años, ahora es cuando se le ocurrió aparecerse, pensó. Sin embargo, al contrario que antes, no le dejaría en esa ocasión el camino libre. Ya no solo contaba la vida de Bilbo, sino también el destino de Frodo y su verdadero origen, que podría salir a la luz.

— Aunque me imagino porqué estás aquí. Frodo, ¿te importa ir a por tu padre Bilbo y ayudarle? —le pidió Frerin para poder quedarse a solas con su fraterno.

— Claro papá. Hasta luego señor Thorin —se despidió.

Una vez se aseguraron de que ya estaba lejos, retomaron la charla inicial.

— Yo no lo sabía… —se disculpó el moreno, abochornado y dolido conjuntamente.

Había claudicado del trono y recorrido un largo camino desde Erebor hasta La Comarca y todo ese esfuerzo había sido en vano. Jamás recuperaría a su Único, ya era tarde. Lo había perdido para siempre y muy en el fondo, lo sabía de mucho antes, pero jamás quiso reconocerlo. Solo sentía que quería morirse y acabar su sufrimiento de raíz. Y si antes notó que su corazón se había quedado frío tras la escapada de Bilbo, en ese momento se sintió completamente hueco por dentro, como si le hubiesen arrancado hasta el alma del cuerpo.

Durante la tertulia, su hermano no había hecho más que confirmarle lo que ya el niño le había contado y además que el hobbit desde entonces no había le había mención y se había olvidado completamente del moreno aunque Frerin sabía que era una gran mentira, pero de sus labios jamás desvelaría la verdad.

— En fin, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, te ruego que te marches y nunca más vuelvas por aquí. O me obligarás a cometer fratricidio —le amenazó seriamente.

— Tranquilo, me iré en la mayor brevedad posible —le aseguró.

Por suerte, el mediano no se encontraba en la casa cuando apareció Thorin, pues seguía muy ocupado con los preparativos de los cumpleaños. Era el décimo de su hijo y por tanto, era muy importante para él que todo quedara perfecto.

— ¡Papi Bilbo! —llamó su pequeño.

— ¡Frodo! —le saludó su padre, dándole dos fuertes besos en las mejillas—. ¿Ya tienes hambre? He estado tan ocupado, que ni me di cuenta que ya es la hora del almuerzo —inquirió.

— Un poco, pero quiero reservarme para la tarta —respondió el niño.

Para cuando vino el mediano a su vivienda con su hijo para comer, ya no había ni rastro de la visita de Thorin, para alivio del aún esposo del hobbit, quién temía que se revolverían las cenizas del intenso amor que se tuvieron. Su hermano ya había tenido su oportunidad, él mismo se la dio. No obstante, su consuelo le duró poco.

— Papá Frerin, ¿y el señor Thorin? —preguntó Frodo durante la comida.

— ¿Thorin? ¿Thorin ha estado aquí? —expresó sorprendido Bilbo, casi atragantándose y haciendo que tosiera fuertemente mientras que su hijo preocupado, le acercaba un vaso de agua.

Simultáneamente, dicho enano aún no había terminado de abandonar las inmediaciones de Hobbiton. Quería ver a su Único de todas formas, aunque fuera por última vez y, saber cómo se encontraba, si se vería igual que diez años atrás y muchas más preguntas que se había estado haciendo esos últimos años, en especial, si aún le amaba, si es que alguna vez le había amado como él.

— ¿Estás mejor, papi? —preguntó preocupado Frodo.

— Sí, por fortuna no ha sido nada cielo —le respondió.

Ambos adultos esperaron a terminar la comida para no discutir delante del niño el asunto, quién se fue a buscar a su amigo Sam a su casa.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que vino? —le interrogó el mediano duramente—. O te lo ibas a callar para siempre, me figuro.

— ¿Y qué que no lo mencionase? —replicó el enano—. ¿Es qué aún sientes algo por él?

— Tú sabes que sí, nunca te lo negado. Lo amo y siempre lo amaré.

— Pero renunciaste a él para que se quedara con su preciado trono y no provocar una guerra de poder —le recordó.

— Lo sé —reconoció el hobbit.

Mientras Thorin iba dando tumbos todavía en las afueras, se volvió a topar con un viejo conocido.

— ¡Gandalf! —se asombró al ver de nuevo al mago gris después de tanto tiempo.

— Thorin, con que estabas aquí, debí suponerlo —le saludó—. En La Comarca no suelen llegar noticias de tan lejos pero en cambio cerca de Erebor, todos saben ya sobre tu abdicación.

— Bueno, ahora hasta tú lo sabes. Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí? —inquirió el ex monarca curioso.

— Fui invitado al cumpleaños de Bilbo y su pequeño hijo Frodo —dijo recalcando el nombre del chiquillo.

— Hoy casualmente conocí a Frodo y también me invitó al festejo —comentó el enano— pero no creo que deba asistir.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Frerin me ha dejado claro que no soy bien recibido, ni de su parte ni de la de Bilbo —explicó—. Ni siquiera mi sobrino sabía de mi existencia hasta este día.

— Entiendo de tu hermano, pero en Bilbo, ¿has hablado con él?

Gandalf, quien conocía toda la historia, quería de una vez por todas que saliese a la luz todo y qse arreglarán las cosas entre Thorin y el hobbit, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Y para qué? Ya es demasiado tarde —se resignó el enano.

— Tal vez no —insistió el hechicero.

Mientras, la discusión entre Bilbo y Frerin terminó cuando el segundo salió dando un portazo de la casa. El rubio enano no quería seguir con el tema y quiso dejar enfriar el asunto, después de todo su inoportuno hermano había salido de sus vidas una vez más y esta vez definitivamente o eso creyó.

Y a su vez, el hobbit se quedó en blanco al saber qué Thorin había estado por allí, después de tantos años, en los que no había dejado de pensar en él siendo sincero consigo mismo. Fue el amor de su vida y el padre biológico de su hijo. Sintió la tentación de ir en su busca, ya que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tuvo miedo, en especial sobre cuál sería el motivo de su advenimiento, lo que debían estar pensando en su reino por su viaje a ese lejano lugar y si habría descubierto la auténtica razón de su exilio tiempo atrás.

Dichas reflexiones dejaron al mediano durante un breve lapso consternado antes de darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde a la fiesta de su propio cumpleaños y más importante, el de su vástago.

Cuando llegó, al menos todo estaba perfectamente colocado en su sitio, pues había trabajado arduamente en ello con gran antelación y contó con la generosa ayuda de sus buenos vecinos y amigos. Y se dio inicio a la celebración, empezando con la entrega de los regalos para los asistentes, quienes ya habían hecho cola en fila india desde hace horas, aguardando con ansias su turno.

Bilbo y Frodo fueron dando ellos mismo los obsequios y su agradecimiento por venir. El mayor pensaba que la festividad le distraería de sus viejos pensamientos por cierto enano hasta que éste se le apareció de la nada, pues se había ocultado hasta aquel segundo con la cabeza cubierta con una capucha por consejo de Gandalf.

Éste, cuanto más se fue acercando a su Único, más fuerte le iba latiendo el corazón. Su hobbit con la edad, se le habían formado unas ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos pero por lo demás seguía siendo lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en la vida.

— Thorin… —fue lo último que logró pronunciar el hobbit antes de caer desmayado de la impresión.

El desvanecimiento causó un gran alboroto ya que el evento quedó interrumpido hasta que el mediano se recuperase.

Rápidamente fue traslado a su hogar, Bag End y fue asistido por Gandalf, quién diagnosticó que Bilbo dentro de lo que le había ocurrido, se encontraba bien y no tardaría en recobrar la consciencia. Frodo por supuesto, no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, preocupado por la salud de su progenitor, a la vez que Thorin quiso de nuevo correr muy lejos de allí y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— Ya está despertando —comunicó el hechicero.

— ¡Papi! —gritó Frodo mientras abrazaba a su padre, alegre por su pronta mejoría.

— Hijo, ¿qué me ha pasado?

— Nos asustaste a todos, desfalleciste durante el reparto de regalos. Dijeron que podría haber sido el cansancio por haber trabajado tanto en los preparativos.

— Seguramente cariño. No he dormido muy bien estos últimos días.

Entonces, un gran bullicio se escuchó en el salón de la casa, Frerin y Thorin se estaban peleando ardidamente a patadas y puñetazos.

— Te advertí que dejarás Hobbiton de una vez por todas —chilló el rubio dándole un gancho por la izquierda.

— No me marcharé hasta no hablar con Bilbo —le respondió el otro empujándole y contraatacándole.

— Tío y papá se están peleando —pronunció Frodo al ver la escena que estaban montando.

— Y destrozando vuestra vivienda también —dictaminó Gandalf—. ¡Basta! —clamó y les detuvo usando su magia, separando a ambos hermanos y dejándoles atontados del impacto—. Cuando recobréis las fuerzas, espero que ordenéis todo este desastre.

Ambos enanos le obedecieron sin rechistar, por nada del mundo querían provocar de nuevo la ira del poderoso mago. Una vez todo recogido y limpiado, quisieron retomar su lucha a las afueras de la casa para evitar dañar más muebles pero esta vez fue Bilbo quién les detuvo.

— Tengo que hablar con Thorin —declaró el mediano, sorprendiendo al moreno por ser él quien tuviera la iniciativa, pues pensaba que no quería verle ni en pintura—. Y a solas —añadió para más inri mirando a Frerin.

El rubio llenó de furia deseó protestar pero sabía que aquello sería inútil así que rendido, los dejó los dos a solas como quería el hobbit.  

— Bilbo, ya lo sé todo —dijo el moreno mientras se embelesaba con los ojos del pequeño.

— ¿Todo, todo?

El enano asintió.

— Ahora entiendo por qué te marchaste así de Erebor y te apartaste de mí. No te culpo y prometo no volver a cruzarme en tu camino, si ese es tu deseo.

— Pero yo jamás quise realmente alejarme de ti —clamó el mediano mientras capturaba los labios del confuso ex rey, quien por supuesto acabó correspondiendo el beso al final, volviéndose a sentir uno con su Único tras tantos años.

— Ya, ¿pero y tu hijo? —inquirió Thorin en cuanto se separaron.

— Y el tuyo. Es nuestro hijo.

El rostro del enano empalideció de repente. “¿Frodo es mi hijo?” Caviló.

— No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta. Y tú mismo ya has dicho que sabías todo. No hay más que verle, se parece tanto a ti.

Frerin le había mentido y él malinterpretó todo, hasta el punto que lo cegó para no darse cuenta de lo evidente. La primera vez que vio al niño, sintió una conexión muy especial y ahora le dio sentido, fue su lado paternal latente despertando.

— Me diste un hijo —sollozó Thorin emocionado, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida aunque aún le quedaban muchas dudas que quería preguntar a Bilbo por aclarar.

No obstante, en ese momento no pudieron decirse mucho más, ya que una terrible misiva recién llegó desde el mismo reino de los enanos a través de uno de sus cuervos mensajeros.

En la nota ponía que Erebor había sido atacada y devastada por un dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al 1º capítulo de la 2º parte. Algunos fragmentos a lo mejor me han quedado un poco confusos porque he mezclado la trama de Bilbo con la de Thorin, intercalándolas hasta su reencuentro. 
> 
> Por supuesto, el hijo de Bilbo y Thorin, tenía que ser para mí Frodo, sinceramente físicamente es muy Thorin en hobbit. Y es verídico que Frodo y Bilbo comparten día de cumpleaños y tuve que añadirlo a mi historia sí o sí xD
> 
> Y solo me quedan los 2 últimos capítulos finales, que publicaré seguidos pero no sé si lo haré mañana o pasado, según vea.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y los kudos/comentarios.  
> Espero y me alegra que os esté gustando el fanfic.


	7. La batalla final

Ni Thorin, Frerin ni el resto de los presentes podía dar crédito a la terrible noticia. Algo tan espantoso no podía haber acaecido.

Aunque por lo menos respiraron más aliviados cuando vieron que la nota estaba firmada por su hermana Dis, y supieron que pudo escapar a tiempo del desastre y salvar su vida pero otros muchos, tanto enanos como hombres, habían fallecido por el fuego del Dragón. No daba muchos detalles más salvo que el resto de supervivientes había encontrado refugio increíblemente en el reino del Bosque elfo, sobre todo hombres, pues los enanos rehusaron el sufragio de esos _Shirumund_ por orgullo.

— Debieron usar los túneles de emergencia —mencionó Frerin—. Pero se debió convertir en una trampa mortal si alguno de los corredizos quedó colapsado.

— Y yo mientras tanto aquí —se culpó Thorin.

— No hubieras podido hacer mucho más que Dis. O peor, incluso podrías haber perecido —sentenció Gandalf.

— Aun así, sabes que para un enano es más deshonroso una huida con vida que haber luchado hasta la muerte. Como padre nos enseñó —dijo el moreno enano mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? —preguntó Bilbo, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera.

— Nos reuniremos con los enanos que lograron escapar —expuso Frerin tratando de tranquilizar al hobbit— y ya nos las arreglaremos para salir adelante.

— No obstante, mientras el dragón siga asentado en la Montaña, no podremos volver —espetó Thorin—. Debemos reunir a nuestros mejores hombres y derrotarlo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a lograr ese objetivo? ¿Cómo vencerás a un dragón? —inquirió el mago, sabiendo que tal hazaña sería casi imposible de realizar, ni aun contando con toda la magia de los Istaris y más poderosos señores elfos.

— Aún no lo sé —reconoció—. Aunque algún punto débil debe tener esa criatura y usaremos eso para exterminarlo.

— Yo sé quién podría proporcionarnos más información sobre los dragones. Sin embargo, no sé si querréis su ayuda —reseñó el hechicero.

Por supuesto, Gandalf se refería al Rey de los Elfos de Rivendel, Elrond. Thorin lo rehusó de inmediato pero Frerin, que ya lo conocía y le debía haberle curado de sus heridas en su día, no puso objeciones en pedirle consejo, si con ello conseguían averiguar algo útil para acabar con el dragón.

Bilbo quiso acompañarles en su misión, pero los enanos le rogaron que se quedara mejor en Hobbiton, donde sabían que estaría a salvo, pues no querían arriesgarse a que sufriera ningún daño y que Frodo perdiese a su padre mediano.

De mala gana aceptó, pero instó al mago gris a que auxiliase a los enanos en lo que pudiese, preocupado de lo que les pudiera ocurrir.

Aún no había amanecido, cuando empezaron a preparar su equipaje para el duro viaje. Frodo, quién se había quedado dormido y por suerte, no oyó nada de la conversación entre Bilbo y Thorin, recién se levantó y vio que tanto su padre como su tío parecía que se iban a marchar.

— ¿Nos vamos de viaje? ¿No me digáis que por fin tendremos vacaciones? —exclamó el niño ilusionado, pues nunca había salido más allá de las fronteras de La Comarca y quería ver más de la Tierra Media.

— Me temo que tú no irás Frodo, ni tampoco papi Bilbo. Solo partiremos tu tío y yo —le explicó el rubio enano.

— ¿Y a dónde iréis? —preguntó curioso el chiquillo.

— Nuestro primer destino será Rivendel —respondió.

— ¿Dónde viven los elfos?

— Ajá — Frerin asintió.

— Qué envidia —suspiró—. Yo también quiero ir con vosotros —reivindicó.

— Frodo, no es una travesía por placer —esclareció Bilbo.

— Ahm —musitó el crío tristemente—. ¿Y cuándo volveréis?

— Aún no lo sabemos —contestó esta vez Thorin—. Aunque intentaremos que sea en la mayor brevedad posible —prometió dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los hobbits.

A punto de salir por la verde puerta de Bag End, Bilbo los retuvo un instante.

— Esperad un segundo por favor —les pidió mientras corría yendo hacia ellos con un paquete en sus brazos.

Lo desenvolvió y vislumbraron que era una especie de camisa plateada muy brillante que enseguida Thorin recordó qué era.

— Una cota de mithril, ¿de dónde has sacado…? —expresó su marido sorprendido, pues estaba al tanto del casi incalculable valor de dicho objeto.

— ¡Qué bonito! —admiró Frodo— ¿Y qué es mithril?

— Es un material muy raro y valioso que solo sabe obtener la raza de Mahal —le definió Gandalf.

— Todos estos años, lo has conservado —murmuró el moreno enano emocionado, ya que fue el regalo que le hizo en su cortejo, como símbolo de su amor.

— Creo que lo necesitaréis más que yo —manifestó Bilbo.

— No sé si me valdrá a mí pero gracias —le agradeció antes de que salieran definitivamente.

— Traedme algún suvenir cuando regreséis —pidió Frodo en el adiós, a quien no le habían contado la gravedad y la peligrosidad de la empresa que iban a llevar a cabo.

Mientras, Thorin había subido al niño entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, sin quererle soltar ahora que sabía con certeza que era de su descendencia pero finalmente, tuvo que dejarle y luego, fue Frerin quién le dio otro abrazo de despedida.

En cambio, entre lágrimas el dorado hobbit despidió a los hermanos enanos, como si en su corazón notara que sería la última vez que les vería. “Yavanna, protégelos, te lo imploro”—rezó.

Gandalf se adelantó de camino a Rivendel y lo que parecía en un principio un sencillo trayecto, se complicó a la altura de la Cima de los Vientos[1], donde fueron rodeados por una serie de misteriosos jinetes vestidos completamente de negro y montados sobre cabalgaduras del mismo color y de siniestros ojos rojos. Los superan nueve a dos y aparte, iban fuertemente equipados con armaduras y espadas por lo que no tardaron en estar a punto de ser derrotados, a pesar de que Thorin y Frerin eran experimentados guerreros. Y por si no fuera suficiente, estos no eran enemigos normales y corrientes, sino que se asemejaban más a seres sobrenaturales que emanaban toda oscuridad a su paso.

Y de repente, cuando los enanos estuvieron cerca de darse por vencidos, un hombre apareció en su rescate y su sola presencia extraordinariamente, consiguió ahuyentar a los lóbregos espectros, al menos temporalmente.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó su salvador—. Tenéis suerte de seguir con vida después de haber sido atacados por los Nazgûl[2].

— Sí, gracias a vuestra ayuda —contestó Thorin agradecido casi sin aliento por la lucha.

— ¿Y qué son esos malditos Nazgûl? —inquirió esta vez Frerin, también sofocado.

— En pocas palabras, resumiré que en antaño fueron hombres —respondió—. Pero no tenemos más tiempo que perder, no tardarán mucho en retornar.

Corrieron tanto como pudieron con las fuerzas que aún les quedaban hasta encontrar los caballos que había dispuesto su rescatador, con los que pudieron avanzar más rápido sin tanto cansancio. Sin embargo, como dijo el hombre, reaparecieron prontamente los Nazgûl, quienes fueron rozándoles los talones en nada.

Entonces, alcanzaron finalmente el río Bruinen[3], donde se encontraba una morena elfa a lomos de una yegua blanca al otro lado y quién parecía estar pronunciando algún tipo de hechizo, que hizo que las aguas empezaran a agitarse en la zona del vado y a subir de nivel, haciendo que cuando los Nazgûl empezaron a atravesar la corriente, cayeran arrastrados y sus monturas perecieran, obligándoles a detenerse y retroceder hacia el Oeste para bordear la frontera protegida.

Por fin, los enanos se habían salvado por poco y llegaron al Reino de los Elfos de Lord Elrond, Rivendel.

Más tarde, descubrieron que la elfa del río era nada menos que la hija del Rey elfo, Arwen y el joven hombre que los auxilió en la colina anteriormente se presentó como Trancos aunque supusieron que en realidad, tenía otro nombre que no quiso desvelar, por el momento.

— Lord Elrond —saludó Frerin al ver al soberano, quien los estaba esperando para darles la bienvenida.

— Alteza Frerin. Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro aunque me alegra ver que vuestra pierna al final se recuperó del todo y sin secuelas.

— Así es y estoy en deuda con vos porque sé que fue gracias a vuestro poder curativo mi mejoría.

— Y su Majestad el Rey Thorin —reverenció cortésmente Elrond al moreno enano.

— Mejor dicho, ex Rey —le reveló éste.

— Es verdad. Hasta nuestros oídos en este lugar tan lejano llegó la noticia de vuestra renuncia. Y también, la terrible y desafortunada misiva del ataque de un dragón en Erebor y sus inmediaciones.

— Por tanto, sabes ya de sobra los motivos que nos han traído hasta aquí —espetó el rubio príncipe.

El elfo monarca les solicitó reunirse en su sala de concilios y una vez sentados, les contó todo lo que sabía acerca de la vil criatura.

— Si mis conjeturas son acertadas, no puede tratarse más que del último de los grandes dragones que aún habita la Tierra Media y cuyo nombre es Smaug[4], el terrible. Lo último que se sabía de tal ser era que su hogar estaba en las lejanas Montañas Grises, muy al Norte. No obstante, fue atraído hasta Erebor por las inmensas riquezas y tesoros que hay allí.

— Bien, ahora sabemos cómo se llama, de dónde vino y por qué, pero no nos has dicho cómo podamos derrotarle aún —profirió Frerin.

— No será fácil, por no decir prácticamente imposible, pues la piel de un dragón es tan dura como el acero y además, por lo que sé, Smaug tiene una inteligencia mayor a la de sus congéneres, por lo que se le podría considerar el más poderoso de los de su especie —siguió explicando el elfo.

— Genial, encima es invencible —clamó el blondo.

— No he dicho que lo sea, sí hay una manera de acabar con un dragón.

— ¿Cómo? —gritaron esta vez ambos hermanos enanos.

— Debéis dañarle en el vientre, es su parte más vulnerable. Si lo conseguís, morirá en el acto.

— ¿Así de sencillo? —preguntó Thorin.

— No tanto, pues seguramente el dragón previendo su flaqueza, haya recubierto su panza para mayor protección, así que antes debéis desprender alguna parte de su armadura y darle justo en ese punto después.

— Y por supuesto, debemos atacarle con un arma de un material específico supongo —supuso el moreno enano.

— Andáis en lo cierto, no será dañado bajo ningún metal normal sino por uno fabricado especialmente para atravesar las duras escamas de un dragón.

— ¿Y dónde conseguimos dicha materia prima? —resopló el ex Rey.

— Sobre eso lamentable no tengo ninguna respuesta —respondió con pesar Elrond dando por concluida la reunión.

Una vez terminaron, les ofreció refugio y comida durante su estancia allí, aunque los enanos no querían permanecer tampoco más que el tiempo necesario para descansar y reponer energías y los enseres necesarios.

Al alba, salieron de la ciudad de los elfos rumbo al Este. El clima se había tornado extremadamente cálido, haciendo el calor asfixiante durante el camino, que para colmo no disponía de ninguna sombra en la que resguardarse, por lo que pasaron hasta la noche sufriendo la luz directa del sol.

Este hecho aumentaba su sed pero por la larga ruta no hallaron desgraciadamente ningún río o arroyo, parecía que una fuerte sequía los había dejado prácticamente vacíos y secos.  
La hierba de los campos, particularmente verde los meses de lluvia, tenía un tono pajizo anaranjado en ese período y la húmeda tierra se había transformado en arena desértica.

La nocturnidad, a diferencia del día, resultó mucho más fría y gélida, por lo que no les quedo otra que buscar algún refugio para no quedar a merced de las bajas temperaturas de la intemperie, encontrando por fortuna una cueva para resguardarse no muy a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, dicha gruta resultó una entrada oculta hacia la guarida de sus peores enemigos, los orcos, quiénes rápidamente los encontraron, capturaron y llevaron ante su jefe, llamado el Gran Trasgo[5]. Allí se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos enanos cautivos que se hallaban en ese sitio, un gran grupo de supervivientes que huyeron provenientes de Erebor también habían caído bajo sus garras.

— ¿Dwalin, eres tú? —reconoció Thorin entre el gentío.

— Así es señor… ¿Thorin? —respondió al distinguirles—. Y Frerin, tú también has sido apresado.

— ¿Dónde nos encontramos? —inquirió el rubio.

— Estamos en la Ciudad de los Trasgos[6], me temo.

— ¿Y Dis? ¿Cuántos enanos prisioneros somos en total? —preguntó esa vez el ex monarca.

— Perdimos a la Reina Dis al poco de venir hacia aquí, pero tenemos la esperanza de que se encuentre a salvo junto a sus hijos, quiénes tampoco los hemos visto hasta el momento. Respecto al resto de nosotros, diría que somos en torno a 50 enanos, incluyendo mi hermano Balin, los hermanos Ri, además de Bofur y su familia y Glóin[7].

— No somos un mal número pero imagino que os habrán desarmado a todos como a nosotros —dijo Frerin.

— No lo des por sentado tan rápido —mostró Ori su tirachinas, el más joven de los Ri.

Y el resto fue enseñando discretamente las pequeñas navajas y machetes que habían escondido entre sus gruesos ropajes. No resultaban tan letales como las espadas pero servirían para defenderse y realizar una inmediata ofensiva.

Cuando llegaron al trono del enorme cabecilla orco, un ser tan grande como grotesco físicamente, éste les acusó de ser ladrones en busca de sus tesoros y ordenó a sus súbditos matarlos definitivamente a todos.

Por supuesto, contraatacaron con las recónditas armas pero los trasgos los superaban con creces en cantidad y los tenían rodeados por completo, hasta que repentinamente, alguien de tamaño menudo surgió y dio un tajo mortal al líder de los orcos con una daga similar a un abrecartas y cuyo filo destellaba un matiz azul claro.

— ¡Es Bilbo! —gritó su aún esposo asombrado al verle.

— Eso no es posible —expresó su hermano.

— Nos estuviste siguiendo todo el rato —espetó Frerin.

— Me di cuenta que no podía dejaros solos. No esta vez —enunció el hobbit.

Bueno, su líder ha sido derrotado pero aún quedan los demás —llamó la atención Dwalin.

Los enanos fueron escapando en fila, recorriendo el sistema de estrechos túneles de los orcos pero iban casi a ciegas, y solo veían por las pocas antorchas que disponían. El mediano adivinando que Thorin y Frerin habían sido despojados de sus aceros, les trajo unos de origen élfico por lo que pudieron evaluar.

Y a medio camino apreciaron que Bilbo no vino solo, sino que estaba acompañado de Gandalf y Ragadast. El hobbit se había topado anteriormente con ellos y fueron juntos a buscar a los enanos cuando se dieron cuenta que estos habían desaparecido.

Gracias a la ayuda de los magos, fueron despejando su camino de escape con más facilidad desde el pasadizo principal, hasta su salida por la Puerta Trasera de la Ciudad de los Trasgos. Aunque no fue una vereda fácil, el conducto era considerablemente bajo incluso para la altura de los enanos y medianos y estaba muy toscamente excavado, por lo que cualquier paso en falso podía provocar su inminente derrumbe.

Y así pasó, que algunos rezagados quedaron atrapados bajo las rocas cuando salieron al exterior al fin. Intentaron salvarles y despejar las piedras, pero eran demasiado grandes y les llevaría un considerable tiempo que no tenían, ya que el enemigo aún seguía muy cerca.

Un segundo grupo de orcos ajenos al Gran Trasgo los habían estado acechando y en aquel instante iban tras ellos velozmente gracias a sus wargos como montura. Estaban comandados por Azog, _el Profanador_ , quien fue el responsable de la muerte del Rey Thor, el padre de Thrain y abuelo de Thorin y Frerin.

— No puede ser —farfulló Frerin atónito al ver al jefe orco.

— Tendría que estar muerto. Yo mismo lo herí tiempo atrás y debería haber perecido por los daños —declaró su hermano.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ante ellos, más vivo que nunca y como única secuela de su enfrentamiento pasado con los enanos, solo sufrió la mutilación de un brazo, el cual sustituyó por una afilada cuchilla.

Bilbo también se sobrecogió al vislumbrarlo, ya que había oído hablar de él y como durante la pelea que tuvo con Thorin, éste al quedar despojado de su escudo, se tuvo que proteger con un grueso tronco de roble que encontró, de ahí que le pusieran en sobrenombre de _Escudo de Roble._

Antes de que consiguieran alcanzarles, Gandalf sugirió que se subieran a unos pinos que daban justo al borde de un alto barranco, aunque la idea no fue del agrado de todos los enanos, pero acabaron por escalarlos sin mucha reticencia al final dada la disyuntiva. Gracias a su altitud, desde ahí ya no eran presa de los wargos y podían atacarlos prendiendo fuego a las piñas que habían en los árboles.

No obstante, no podrían aguantar así indefinidamente mucho tiempo más, por lo que Thorin decidió descender y contender él mismo al enemigo sobre tierra firme. Seguidamente, dicho acto fue imitado por el resto de enanos, uniéndose a la batalla que se había formado.

Pero resultó en vano, pues el ex monarca fue derribado por Azog de un golpe y acabó medio inconsciente en el suelo y a merced del último toque de gracia. Thorin hubiera estado muy cerca de las puertas de la muerte, si no hubiese sido por la inesperada acción del mediano, quien valientemente lo protegió aun poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

— Bilbo… —pronunció el enano antes de caer desfallecido.

— ¡Tú! — gritó el capitán de los trasgos a punto de herir al hobbit, en represalia.

Aunque por suerte, una vez las Águilas vinieron por orden de Ragadast, en ayuda de Gandalf y el resto, quienes los rescataron de la fatídica situación en la que se hallaban y llevaron a un lugar más seguro entre el Río Grande y el Bosque Negro.

Más tarde, Thorin despertó y lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue ir a por el mediano y le abrazó y besó delante de todos.

— Te amo más que a nada, pero jamás vuelvas a ponerte en peligro así. ¿Y si te hubiese perdido? —le regañó el enano—. No obstante, te doy las gracias por haberme salvado, no solo una, sino dos veces.

— A ti y a todos nosotros —estimó el mago gris.

— Tres hurras por el maese Baggins —animó uno de los enanos—. ¡Hip, hip, hip, hurra!— exclamaron repetidamente todos en agradecimiento.

Mientras Frerin, miraba con odio e indignación el beso entre su aun marido y su fraterno, aunque se reprimió y se abstuvo de decir nada por el momento por no dejarles en evidencia.

Después, entre todos evaluaron las bajas que habían padecido y constataron que no se encontrarían a salvo por siempre y además, aún les quedaba buscar a Dis y al resto de enanos que se perdieron por el camino.

Por otro lado, pronto iba a anochecer y necesitarían un refugio con urgencia para guarecerse y atender a los que habían quedado heridos. Gandalf propuso cobijarse en la casa de una conocido suyo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, pero que podía resultar muy hostil según el humor que tuviese.

Por si fuera poco, un grave y ronco gruñido resonó en las cercanías, provocando el pánico entre el desamparado grupo de enanos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó angustiado Bilbo.

— Si mal no voy, es nuestro anfitrión —respondió el gris sabio.

Asustados, fueron poco a poco hasta su provisional hospedaje, un lugar que les era bastante familiar al hobbit y Frerin. Entonces, apareció su propietario, o al menos la forma animal de éste, apreciaron esa vez, por lo que aceleraron el paso y se introdujeron en la vivienda prestamente antes de que les alcanzará.

— ¿Ese no era…? —inquirió el mediano al verle.

— Rápido, bloquead la puerta —ordenó en ese instante Gandalf, interrumpiendo al hobbit.

Y así lo hicieron, impidiendo entrar a la bestia, al menos durante lo que quedó de la noche hasta el amanecer. Bilbo quiso dormir al lado de Thorin, pero Frerin le impidió acercársele.

 — Tenemos que hablar —le pidió el rubio enano, llevándole a un sitio donde pudieran estar a solas.

El hobbit accedió a su petición y fueron a un lugar apartado del resto del grupo.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —le reprochó Frerin— ¿Es que no has pensando ni un segundo en Frodo? Por no hablar de tu cargo como Thain.

— Vine porque no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados contemplando como vuestra gente sufría sin poder auxiliarles de alguna forma. Y Frodo está bien cuidado con los Gamgee. Y respecto a mi puesto de Thain —reiteró Bilbo—, he dimitido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Como lo oyes, me retiré. Pero no creas que dejé sin jefe de gobierno La Comarca, se celebró una votación de emergencia y salió elegido mi buen amigo Hamfast, a quién postulé yo mismo como mi sucesor.

— Querrás decir tu sustituto. No creí que abandonarías así como así.

— No, ya tenía pensado de hace tiempo dejarlo, solo que nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

— Por cierto, nunca te había visto esa arma —comentó el enano tratando de distraer al hobbit y llevar la conversación a cualquier tema ajeno a su hermano y lo que había acontecido hace unos instantes.

— Era de mi madre —expuso el mediano con nostalgia—. Unos elfos se lo regalaron mientras vivía aventuras en su juventud y ella misma la bautizó como Dardo.

— ¿Y las otras espadas? —inquirió por su similitud.

También son de origen elfo y me las prestaron para vosotros. La que le di a Thorin, me dijeron que se llamaba _Orcrist **[8]**, _ la hendedora de Trasgos. Y el tuyo es _Glamdring_ , el martillo de enemigos.

— Sabes que los elfos no son de mi agrado pero reconozco que algunos saben cómo forjar buenos aceros —sonrió.

Simultáneamente, Thorin trató también de buscar un rato en privado con el Baggins, sin embargo, no paró de ser asediado por sus antiguos súbditos y amigos con preguntas sobre su repentina marcha y qué había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, apareció su anfitrión ya con su forma humana y quién no era otro que Beorn, el cambiapieles que conocían ya previamente Frerin, Bilbo y Gandalf.

Él, estuvo toda la noche patrullando mientras era oso, comprobando como un ejército de orcos se hallaba en las inmediaciones y se cercioró de mantenerlos alejados y ahuyentarles incluso.

Saber que su casa había sido ocupada por tantos enanos sin previo aviso, no fue muy del agrado de Beorn pero se esmeró en proporcionarles comida a todos y que no pasarán hambre, dada su funesta situación.

Luego, los enanos plantearon que ruta seguirían, pues la mayoría debido al dragón no deseaban volver a Erebor, por lo que uno de ellos, Glóin, sugirió que podrían volver a habitar _Khazad-dûm_[9].

Thorin se estremeció al volver a oír el nombre de aquel lugar, que antiguamente había sido una de las ciudades más prósperas e importantes de la raza de Mahal, hasta que un gran mal que dormitaba en sus profundidades despertó tras ser descubierta por las cada vez más hondas excavaciones, convirtiendo la mina en un sitio inhóspito y siniestro para cualquiera que se atreviese a volver a adentrarse en ella.

Su abuelo, siendo Thorin y Frerin aún jóvenes, también intentó retornar a dicha tierra sin éxito, pues los orcos habían hecho estragos en sus proximidades y fue donde se produjo la fatal batalla en la que éste falleció, decapitado por Azog, además de provocar el final de la vida de otros muchos valerosos enanos.

Estando al corriente de dicho hecho, el grupo de enanos se dividió en dos fracciones, a favor y en contra de esta idea, por lo que quedaron en hacer una votación para zanjar a donde proseguirían y por un pequeño margen, salió ganando los que querían partir hacia Moria.

Thorin, por supuesto, estaba en el grupo contrario a lo que él le parecía una absoluta locura mientras para su desconcierto, Glóin contó con el apoyo de Balin y los hermanos Ri. Argumentaron que ya era hora de tomar de nuevo el reino de Durin y la bestia que moraba en ella hacía tiempo que debería haber muerto, pues no se conocían recientes noticias sobre ella.

No obstante, una cosa era estar ya de acuerdo con ir hacia allí y otra muy distinta era en averiguar siquiera cómo llegar y entrar. La última vez que fueron, comprobaron que sus puertas principales se encontraban anegadas por un oscuro y tenebroso estanque que se había formado durante la Guerra del Anillo. Y por si fuera poco, en ella habitaba una criatura náutica apodada el Guardián del Agua, que nadie con vida había conseguido ver, por lo que había diversas tergiversaciones acerca del aspecto real del espécimen, aunque todas ellas coincidían en que tendría unos poderosos tentáculos.

Y si por alguna suerte aun consiguiesen entrar, la ciudad era de un tamaño tan grande e intrincado como el más complejo de los laberintos.

Gandalf tampoco fue muy partidario de cruzar la abandonada ciudadela, pero el Bosque Negro ya no era una opción viable con un escuadrón de orcos persiguiéndoles. Y Ragadast, cuyo hogar se localizaba en las cercanías de la arboleda, no se planteó por ningún segundo abandonarla y menos iba a permitir que quedarán indefensos los animales que se hallaban bajo su protección.

Posteriormente, dejaron el domicilio del beórnida y se dirigieron al recorrido que se dividía entre los diferentes tramos discutidos y donde se toparon inesperadamente con Dis y su comitiva.

— Su Majestad, la reina Dis —se arrodillaron todos los enanos presentes al clamar su nombre y, los hermanos de la soberana se alegraron mucho en volver a verla indemne a pesar del atroz desastre.

Además, la real enana no venía acompañada solo por gente de su raza, un séquito de elfos y hombres vinieron con ella. Entre los Primeros Nacidos[10], discernieron que se encontraban Elrohir y Elladan, los hijos gemelos de Lord Elrond y; los hombres eran Dúnedain[11] provenientes del Norte de la Tierra Media y, quiénes también eran denominados como montaraces.

Gracias a ellos, tanto Dis como sus acólitos estuvieron a salvo de los ataques de trasgos sucedidos tras el exilio de su reino cuando terminaron apartados de los otros enanos.

— Padre nos informó que un ejército de orcos se había alzado tras el ataque del dragón en Erebor, aprovechando la destrucción ocurrida —comunicó uno de los hermanos elfos.

— Y los Dúnedain se sumaron a nuestra causa contra ellos —añadió el otro.

— No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra inestimable ayuda —expresó Frerin.

Una vez ya todos reunidos, volvieron a discutir sobre qué harían a partir de ese punto. Dis, al igual que sus hermanos, estuvo en contra de ir hacia _Khazad-dûm_ e instó en buscar un nuevo asentamiento en _Ered Luin **[12]**, _ una alternativa que gustó más a la mayoría aunque siguió habiendo algunos detractores que de todas maneras, tenían deseos de dejar el conjunto y partir en solitario a Moria.

Con desazón, la reina les dio su permiso para separarse de ellos. Sin embargo, como temió, acabaron teniendo un trágico final a manos de los orcos.

Por otro lado, aun les quedaba el asunto de Smaug y cómo derrotarle. Thorin y Frerin explicaron lo que les comentó Lord Elrond acerca de lo que sabía sobre el dragón. Se alegraron de conocer que dicho ser tenía una debilidad pero ahora debían resolver la incógnita de dónde hallarían el material para dañar su piel irreversiblemente. Fue entonces, cuando un Montaraz señaló que había escuchado hablar de ciertos proyectiles a los que llamaban Flechas Negras, capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera a su paso.

Dicho nombre también les resultó familiar a algunos enanos, quiénes en ese instante recordaron a un monarca de tiempos lejanos originario de Ciudad del Valle, que poseía una ballesta que disparaba Flechas Negras.

— Así que la solución a nuestro problema podrían tenerla nuestros vecinos —razonó Frerin.

— Aunque de momento, solo es una posibilidad —dijo Thorin tratando de que no se hicieran falsas ilusiones.

— Pero es mejor que nada, hermano —aclamó esperanzado.

Habiendo solventado la cuestión, al menos eventualmente, se repartieron en dos grupos, uno formado por niños, mujeres y ancianos encabezados por Dis que marcharían a las Montañas Azules y otro compuesto por varones que irían en busca de las Flechas Negras y si las encontraban, tratarían de vencer al dragón con ellas.

La travesía por el Bosque Negro esa vez resultó ser algo más llevadera, gracias a que los Elfos Silvanos por fin controlaron la invasión de arañas gigantes que habían infestado los árboles años atrás. No obstante, no se había logrado recuperar aún la floreciente vegetación que cubría dicha zona durante su época de esplendor y todavía resultaba un lugar bastante lúgubre por el que transitar.

Al salir al fin de la espesura, fueron recibidos nada menos que por el joven jefe asignado por los aldeanos del Valle, junto a su gente; quién era nada menos que un ya crecido arquero conocido de Bilbo y Frerin.

— Bardo, ¿eres tú? —inquirió el hobbit asombrado por la coincidencia.

— Ese es mi nombre, Bilbo Baggins —le reconoció el hombre también—. Me alegra ver que me recordáis a pesar de haber pasado más de diez años.

— En ese entonces eráis apenas un niño y ahora miraos. Ya sois todo un hombre —apreció el mediano.

— Y permitidme saludaros, Príncipe Frerin y Rey emérito Thorin —reverenció—. Soy Bardo, hijo de Girion —se presentó.

— ¿Girion, el Señor del Valle? —interrogó extrañado el ex monarca, pues el único Girion que le sonaba murió poco antes de que naciera.

— Soy descendiente lejano suyo, pero no me considero de la realeza —respondió.

Girion también fue el nombre del último Rey del Valle. A su muerte, se proclamó una República en la urbe y desde entonces, se elegían a sus gobernantes democráticamente, curiosamente similar a como hacían en La Comarca, los medianos.

Después, despejaron las preguntas que tenían los hombres sobre la Reina Dis y el resto de enanos y les comunicaron que partieron para asentarse provisionalmente en las Montañas Azules. No obstante, aún les quedaba discutir sobre la incógnita que principalmente atañía a los _Khazad_[13].

— ¿Así que necesitamos una Flecha Negra para derrotar a Smaug? —estimó Bardo después de la larga charla.

— Así es —atestiguó Frerin—. ¿Es verdad que vuestros antepasados tenían un arma que disparaba ese tipo de flechas? ¿La leyenda es cierta?

— Sí, mis ancestros fueron pasando la ballesta de generación en generación —afirmó el arquero—. Pero me temo que la última flecha que poseíamos quedó sepultada por culpa de la destrucción provocada por el dragón —agregó con desolación.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no hay ninguna probabilidad de recuperar la flecha y vencer a ese ser? —soltó Thorin.

— No del todo. Mi estimado padre antes de perder la vida, consiguió desprender parte de la armadura que comentabais que recubría su abdomen —informó, dándoles un breve rayo de esperanza a los enanos al enterarse de este hecho.

— Por tanto, solo tenemos ahora que buscar el proyectil desaparecido y apuntar en ese punto —estimaron optimistas los hermanos enanos.

— Dejadme a mí disparar contra el dragón —se ofreció el arquero—. Sin embargo, la tarea de encontrar la flecha no va a ser fácil y menos si esté esa criatura alada acechándonos al mismo tiempo.

Casi no había ningún voluntario entre los supervivientes de los hombres dispuestos a tal ardua empresa, sobre todo porque no había garantías de recobrar intacta la saeta. Y por si fuera poco haber padecido el poder aniquilador de un dragón de toneladas de peso y que exhala fuego de sus fauces, un gran número de orcos estaba a la espera de atacarles y acabar con lo que quedara de ellos.

Y para colmo de males, el verano terminaba y el otoño no iba a durar lo suficiente para construir hogares para todos donde pasar el duro invierno, por no hablar de los sustentos que necesitaban, especialmente para los más pequeños y aquellos que quedaron malheridos por la catástrofe.

La ayuda que les proporcionaron los Elfos Silvanos apenas les alcanzó para los primeros días y tampoco podían contar con el refugio y riqueza de la Montaña Solitaria, el Reino de los Enanos, la cual había sido ocupada por Smaug.

Y ante la escasez de medios, Bilbo tomó la iniciativa y se ofreció a ser el principal buscador de la misión, tomando por sorpresa a la diversa multitud.

— Bilbo, es muy peligroso. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad del cometido? —le advirtió Thorin, agitado.

— Soy plenamente consciente de ello —subrayó el Baggins—. No obstante, no habéis tenido en cuenta una cosa, puede que sea pequeño pero eso lo convierte en una ventaja. Y aparte, como buen hobbit, somos bastantes sigilosos y ágiles y, no será sencillo incluso para un dragón seguirme la pista mientras localizo la flecha.

— Aun así, no te dejaré ir solo en esta diligencia —perseveró el moreno enano.

— Nadie ha dicho que estará solo —enunció entonces un rubio elfo que le resultó vagamente familiar a Frerin—. Nosotros le acompañaremos.

— Y nosotros también —añadieron los montaraces para darle más énfasis.

— Puede que no podamos hacer ahora frente a Smaug, sin embargo, nos aseguraremos de mantener a raya las posibles afrentas de los orcos con lo que nos topemos —declaró el líder de los Dúnedain, quien vieron que era nada menos que Trancos, por lo que le saludaron efusivamente los hermanos enanos y presentaron al mediano.

— Te debemos la vida por habernos salvado de aquellos Nazgûl —agradeció de nuevo Thorin.

Posteriormente, mientras ideaban el procedimiento que iban a llevar a cabo para la búsqueda, incluyendo un plan de escape en caso de que reapareciera de improviso el dragón, contaron con el apoyo de los Cuervos que tanto servían como medio de comunicación para los enanos.

Ellos, que también se vieron obligados a abandonar sus nidos en la montaña por culpa del réptil invasor, habían estado espiando y anotando los horarios que éste tenía. Gracias a estos datos, determinaron que Smaug se mostraba principalmente activo de día, cuando cazaba para comer y dormía durante la noche; lo cual no ayudaba a la pesquisa si tenían que realizarla en medio de la oscuridad y sin contar con antorchas que pudieran despertarle y alertarle, por lo que decidieron centrar la batida entre la tarde y el ocaso. Además, estimaron que los enanos y hombres quedarían en la retaguardia, cubriendo a los buscadores, grupo compuesto mayoritariamente por elfos, aparte de Bilbo.

Primero se centraron en mirar en la última localidad en la que se vio la Flecha Negra, cerca de los escombros que quedaron de la casa de Bardo. Por desgracia, al llegar observaron que gran parte había caído al lago, pues su vivienda se encontraba muy cerca de esta y rastrear bajo el agua era labor imposible y por ende, no una opción viable.

No había atardecido apenas cuando un pequeño escuadrón de orcos empezó a atacarles mientras buscaban, aunque por fortuna fueron previsores y no lograron hacerles casi ningún rasguño a diferencia de los trasgos, que padecieron las bajas entre sus filas.

Durante la pelea, Bilbo hizo frente a varios orcos de mediano tamaño mientras Frerin quedó emboscado entre los dos más grandes, que finalmente fueron rematados por una elfa pelirroja junto al rubio que habló de parte de los Elfos Silvanos que se hallaban ahí, para refunfuño del descendiente de Durin, pues era la segunda vez que le debía la vida a un Primer Nacido.

Y justo cuando iban a retirarse por ese día del sondeo al llegar el crepúsculo, un Cuervo encontró y trajo la tan apreciada saeta que habían estado escudriñando. Por un instante, tuvieron la ilusión de estar a punto de terminar con la fiera y despiadada bestia y poder recobrar lo que les había arrebatado o al menos, una parte. No obstante, su dicha duró apenas unos segundos por desgracia. El dragón con su finísimo oído, había estado escuchándoles aun a kilómetros de distancia todos sus planes y, nada más saber que habían recuperado la flecha, vino tras ellos, abrasando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, cazó al ave con sus afilados dientes como cuchillas y junto a ella el único proyectil que podía darle fin.

Varios hombres y enanos que no habían conseguido escapar de las llamas, perecieron a pesar de la previa organización y los que quedaron supervivientes, ahora sí perdieron la poca esperanza que tenían.

Sin embargo, Bilbo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y exclamó sin ningún atisbo de miedo:

— ¿Y qué si Smaug se haya llevado la saeta? Iré yo mismo a recuperarla a la Montaña si es preciso.

— ¿Pero estás loco o qué te pasa? —le espetó Thorin—. ¿Acaso pretendes que te maten? Ese gusano alado a la mínima que te acercases, te quemaría hasta los huesos sin dudarlo.

— Partiré yo sin nadie más, solo dadme un ruta alternativa que el dragón desconozca y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hallar la flecha.

— Es una absoluta locura tu plan —estimó Frerin—. Por no decir, un completo suicidio. No te permitiremos marchar de ninguna manera, por Mahal.

— No os estoy pidiendo permiso —soltó el hobbit.

— Yo tampoco me siento cómodo accediendo a esta propuesta. —mencionó Gandalf con tormento—. No obstante, es la mejor y única que tenemos en estos momentos.

— Además, como ya mencioné durante la búsqueda, soy aquí el más sigiloso de todos —argumentó.

Aprovechando la noche y el conocimiento que tenían algunos enanos de los túneles de entrada y salida de Erebor, el mediano se adentró por una puerta secreta al que ahora era la morada del temible Smaug.

El dragón por suerte, estaba dormido y roncaba tranquilamente sobre una gran pila de monedas de oro, joyas y demás artículos de valor. Pero si ya de por sí parecía complicado hallar el proyectil anteriormente, hacerlo entre aquel océano dorado de metales y piedras preciosas era peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y era tarde para echarse atrás, ya que Bilbo se había comprometido a la titánica misión con determinación y bastante testarudez por su parte.

Gracias a su ligereza, Bilbo consiguió caminar por esas especies de dunas movedizas sin hundirse por su peso, pero un mal paso, le hizo rodar y caer pendiente abajo, haciendo bastante ruido, aunque la criatura permaneció aún con los ojos cerrados para alivio del mediano.

Y en su caída, se topó con lo que era el tesoro más valioso de Erebor, la Piedra del Arca[14]. Sabía perfectamente como era, pues diez años atrás ya la había mirado. La también llamada _Corazón de la Montaña,_ era un gran gema blanca que brillaba con luz propia incluso en la oscuridad y fue descubierta por Thror, el cual le dio un origen divino y otros incluso comentaron que podría tratarse de uno de los Silmaril[15]. Sin embargo, no era justamente lo que precisaban.

De repente, el hobbit notó que algo se movía prestamente, era Smaug que parecía haberse levantado y notado su presencia. Y entonces vislumbró lo que buscaba, la Flecha Negra, que el dragón había guardado en un hueco en una de las paredes rocosas, de ahí que no lo encontrara entre las demás desperdigadas riquezas.

El mediano quiso alcanzarla, pero antes tuvo que resguardarse del réptil, aun con su aguda visión no lo había visto todavía pero si olisqueado con su olfato y no iba a tardar en darle caza.

— Escucho tu respiración perfectamente, pequeño saqueador. Ven hacia la luz —dijo antes de expulsar una ardiente llamarada de su boca, que a punto estuvo de chamuscarle los pelos de sus hobbit pies.

Siguió corriendo buscando los puntos ciegos para no ser visto por la corpulenta criatura pero acabó quedando atrapado literalmente en un callejón sin salida y durante ese rato, sintió pasar su vida ante sus ojos y se acordó de Thorin, Frerin, sus amigos y sobre todo, de su pequeño Frodo, al que lamentaba que jamás volvería a estar con él.

Y de improviso, alguien había cogido una roca y la había lanzado impactando en el hocico de la bestia.

— ¡Eh, tú, gusano asqueroso! —llamó su atención una voz que enseguida reconoció Bilbo, haciendo que el lagarto dejara de perseguir al mediano.

Era nada menos que Thorin, que al oír el estruendo causado por Smaug, temió por el pequeño y se aventuró a introducirse también en la montaña, seguido de otros enanos, incluido Frerin por supuesto.

Se habían dividido en tres grupos, que fueron uno a uno distrayendo al dragón mientras que los otros iban aproximándose a la sala de fragua. Frerin paralelamente ayudó al hobbit a salir del atolladero y éste le empezó a apuntar con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba la flecha, sin querer decirlo verbalmente para que la bestia no se enterara de ello.

— Maldita sea —se quejó uno de los enanos—. Los hornos están apagados. Necesitamos encenderlos.

Y dicho y hecho cuando Smaug con sus huegos prendió los crisoles, haciendo que el material metálico que contenían se fuese fundiendo. Al mismo tiempo, Frerin y Bilbo se dirigieron a coger la saeta aprovechando el señuelo de los otros.

Ya estaban a unos pocos metros de alcanzar el proyectil, cuando el monstruo los vio y fue tras ellos, sin percatarse a su vez que un río de hierro líquido que habían estado haciendo los demás se le echaba encima. La corriente férrea lo hundió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo arrastró lejos de allí, pudiendo así el hobbit lograr obtener la flecha íntegra.

No obstante, el dragón apenas fue afectado por la ofensiva y creyeron que iría otra vez a por el proyectil, pero en lugar de eso, echó a volar hacia afuera, donde se encontraban los huestes de hombres, elfos y el resto de enanos.

— Da igual que hayáis recuperado la flecha —pronunció la bestia—. Sin su ballesta no podréis dispararla contra mí —se jactó y río.

— No le creas Bilbo —emitió Frerin cuando el dragón se alejó—. Solo debemos entregársela a Bardo y él se encargará de usarla contra Smaug.

— Eso sí sobrevive a su nuevo ataque —temió—. Démonos prisa.

Trotaron hasta casi despeñarse por una profunda zanja llena de lava que se había producido durante el embate; por lo que no les quedó otra que dar media vuelta, pero el camino había sido sepultado por las ruinas ocasionadas y tomar otra ruta les iba a retrasar un tiempo que no disponían. Y cuando creyeron que estaría todo perdido, un zorzal apareció. Sin embargo, no era un tipo de ave cualquiera, sino una especial autóctona de Erebor la cual tenía una alianza especial con los enanos y hombres de la zona y aunque no entendían el khuzdul de la raza de Mahal, sí comprendían el _oestron **[16]**_.

Enseguida, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el pájaro venía de parte del propio Bardo con el fin de traerle el proyectil, así que el hobbit se lo cedió prontamente.

A continuación, el inestable suelo pétreo empezó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies y el mediano por poco se hubiera precipitado hacia el vacío, si no hubiese sido por los rápidos reflejos de Frerin, quién lo agarró de uno de sus brazos, salvándole. No obstante, su mano comenzó a resbalarle por el sudor, haciendo descender levemente al hobbit. Y a punto de caer los dos, Thorin surgió desde el aire sujeto por una gruesa cadena a modo de liana, tomando al Baggins con él y transportándolo hasta un terreno más seguro.

Acto seguido, Frerin fue rescatado por otro enano y salieron de la Montaña, contemplando como el paisaje se había tornado de un vivo color anaranjado que había provocado Smaug.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? —se lamentó Bilbo al mirar la desoladora escena.

— No es hora de lamentaciones, mediano —le respondió Dwalin, uno de los enanos más aguerridos.

Mientras, el resto de la milicia trataba de ponerse a salvo de las llamas menos Bardo, que se arriesgó buscando un sitio propicio para disparar mortalmente al dragón, a la vez que trataba de defenderse utilizando otras flechas inútiles no obstante para la criatura.

El arquero posteriormente llegó al paraje donde se encontraban el hobbit y el resto de enanos que fueron a rescatarle aunque Smaug en aquel momento también se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

A medida que se iba acercando, más visible se hacía la mella de la opulenta y brillante armadura que cubría la barriga del dragón y de la que éste afortunadamente no se había percatado aún. Bardo y los demás por su parte, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de haber recuperado la flecha, les faltaba un arco con el que arrojarla hacia él, pero al saetero entonces se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea. Pidió ayuda a Bilbo e improvisó una ballesta usando una cuerda, un par de palos de madera y apoyando el proyectil sobre el hombro del hobbit, que gracias a su diminuta estatura, tenía la altura ideal en la función de precisar el disparo.

El ballestero esperó a que la bestia estuviese lo suficientemente próxima para afianzar el tiro, pues solo tenían una única oportunidad de dar en el blanco y darle muerte. El mediano fue sintiendo cada vez más próximo el aliento de la enorme alimaña en la parte posterior de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Bardo lanzaba la Flecha Negra, que dio justo en el punto débil de Smaug.

Al rato, el fuego interno del dragón se fue apagando, las alas cesaron de responderle y se quedó inerte en pleno vuelo, haciendo a su cadáver caer en el lago por la gravedad y salpicando de agua los alrededores por el maremoto derivado.

Finalmente habían dado fin a Smaug y la noticia no tardó en propagarse, extendiéndose más deprisa que la pólvora por la región. El propio Röac[17], señor de los Cuervos, fue el principal mensajero de la excelentísima misiva y personalmente fue a comunicárselo a la reina Dis.

Desafortunadamente, la muerte del dragón no significó que habría paz en la localidad como ya se imaginaron los presentes, pues todavía quedaban los orcos que estaban al acecho.

Los enanos no se rezagaron en tomar de nuevo posesión de la Montaña y en un santiamén construyeron una barricada en la entrada, a la espera de la acometida enemiga.

Asimismo, aprovecharon para descansar un poco aquellos que se adentraron mientras Smaug seguía en el interior y Thorin fue a hablar a solas con su Único, llevándolo a una habitación que fue muy especial para ambos.

— Por fin el dragón fue aniquilado —dijo Bilbo.

— Así es —afirmó el moreno—. Pero no te he reunido aquí para que habremos sobre ese gusano, sino sobre nosotros. No sé si recordarás este lugar.

El cuarto se encontraba muy oscuro en ese momento, conque el ex Rey fue prendiendo las antorchas que aún habían permanecido intactas y al ver la estancia ya más iluminada, el mediano inmediatamente reconoció que era la alcoba que compartieron ambos años atrás.

— Este fue nuestro dormitorio, donde concebimos a nuestro pequeño Frodo —enunció Thorin haciendo sonrojar al menor.

— Es verdad. Y después de tanto tiempo, sigue igual —se sorprendió el rubio.

— Jamás pude olvidarte, aunque admito que traté de hacerlo —confesó.

— Yo tampoco.

— Y saber que tengo un hijo, bueno, tenemos, es lo más grande que alguna vez tendré, pero… —pausó—. También me dolió profundamente no haberme enterado hasta entonces de ello y de todo lo que me perdí debido a que me lo ocultaste. Su nacimiento, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos… No será algo que pueda perdonarte fácilmente.

— Lo siento tanto Thorin. Desearía volver el tiempo atrás y nunca haberte dejado, sin embargo, por otro lado, sé que hubiera tenido que hacer lo mismo de nuevo —expresó con aflicción el hobbit— y lo sabes.

— Habríamos podido encontrar alguna solución juntos pero tú decidiste por los dos y ahora nunca sabremos lo que pudo haber pasado.

— No obstante eso quedó ya en el pasado, para bien y para mal —espetó Bilbo.

— Es cierto. Por el momento, tenemos otros asuntos de los que ocuparnos.

Después, salieron del habitáculo para cenar con el resto del grupo y entonces fue Frerin quién se encaró con el hobbit, lleno de celos:

— ¿Qué hacías hablando en privado con Thorin? —le recriminó el blondo enano.

— Teníamos cosas que dialogar aún —le respondió.

— Y supongo que algo más hicisteis durante ese tiempo.

— Aunque no me creas, no, solo charlamos. Para tu información —ultimó el mediano, alejándose harto de los reproches de los hermanos descendientes de Durin por ese largo día.

Luego, Bilbo trató de dormir un rato, en vano, pues al conciliar el sueño tuvo una terrible pesadilla en el cual tanto Thorin como Frerin morían asesinados por los orcos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo y haciendo que el hobbit despertará finalmente cubierto de sudor y horror. Se consoló a sí mismo de que lo había visto fuera en principio producto de su mente, pero nada le quitaba la sensación de que podía ocurrir en un futuro no tan distante, como si de una desalentadora premonición se tratara.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —le preguntó Bofur, el enano que se había quedado de guardia a esa hora.

— Sí, solo era una pesadilla. Nada de lo que preocuparse —dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

El enano le dio una bebida caliente para ayudarle a descansar mientras veían como apenas estaba amaneciendo. Paralelamente, Gandalf junto con Bardo, pidieron audiencia ante el Rey de los Elfos Silvanos, Thranduil, en busca de ayuda contra el ejército de trasgos provenientes de Dol Guldur, infructuosamente sin embargo, pues el soberano hizo caso omiso de la petición alegando que dicha incursión no le inmiscuía en absoluto.

El rubio elfo que estuvo ayudando en las tareas de búsqueda de la Flecha que derrotó a Smaug y protección contra los orcos y, que resultó ser nada menos que el hijo de Thranduil y de nombre, Legolas, también intentó interceder por parte de los enanos y hombres afectados por el suceso. Pero ni siquiera eso conmovió al monarca, quién en cambio ordenó de inmediato cerrar las puertas de su reino y aislarlo de la futura batalla que se avecinaba.

Asimismo, desterró a Tauriel, la capitana de su guardia real, acusándole de haber convencido a su hijo para abogar por la causa de los hombres y enanos; dando como resultado la marcha voluntaria de su primogénito.

Después de aquello, los dos elfos exiliados partieron a la vieja fortaleza de Gundabad, donde años atrás los hijos gemelos de lord Elrond fueron sin lograr dar caza en ese entonces a los orcos que supuestamente se hallaban allí y que en ese instante, claramente denotaban que la nueva horda de trasgos atacantes procedía de ese infesto lugar. Además, aparte de nuevos indicios de orcos, una colonia de enormes y mortíferos murciélagos se había instalado también, opacando el cielo tras de sí.

Llegó la mañana y mientras aclaraba, en el horizonte se iba divisando las tropas de los orcos acompañados de sus fieras bestias. Claramente los trasgos los superaban en cuanto a cifras pero Thorin previendo la desventaja numérica, envió un cuervo mensajero a Colinas de Hierro dirigiéndose a su primo Dáin, quién apareció montado sobre un enorme carnero como cabalgadura y vino junto con sus mejores guerreros para la lucha.

Conjuntamente, los enanos de Erebor lograron rescatar un carro de combate entre los restos, incólume a pesar de los cuantiosos destrozos causados durante la ocupación de Smaug. Y los hombres de Ciudad del Lago, aun no siendo en su mayoría combatientes, de igual forma se alzaron en armas contra los trasgos enemigos.

Poco antes de empezar la cruzada, se hizo un estruendo silencio, como el momento de calma precedido a la tormenta. Y después, los monstruosos murciélagos se aglutinaron en el aire como antesala, anunciando la llegada de los huestes orcos desde las tierras septentrionales.

La primera tanda de trasgos no fue difícil de subyugar, sin embargo, no pararon de venir más a sustituirles, dando la impresión de que se iban regenerando y por más que cercenaran, su número no disminuía sino al contrario, cada vez se agrupaban más.

El cansancio estaba comenzando a menoscabar sus ya mermadas fuerzas y los orcos habían acabado por acorralarles a las puertas de Erebor finalmente. Pero cuando pensaba que sería su fin y la inevitable victoria de los malignos seres, surgieron de improviso un ejército de Elfos Silvanos comandados por el propio Rey Thranduil.

Gracias a su inesperada ayuda, lograron replegar a los orcos de nuevo y obligarlos a retroceder, liberándolos de la emboscada. Asimismo, aprovecharon para sacar el vehículo de guerra, ya equipada con los carneros que les proveyó el mismo Dáin, convirtiéndola en la perfecta máquina de matar y arrasando con cuanto trasgo se cruzara en su camino. Sin embargo, el carromato terminó cayendo por un barranco aunque sus ocupantes pudieron salir y salvar la vida antes de que terminara de precipitarse, por fortuna.  

Por otro lado, la encarnizada lucha entre hombres, elfos y orcos, se desplazó hacia la zona en la que se asentaba la Ciudad del Valle, donde consiguieron reducir muchos trasgos pero no sin también padecer bastantes bajas en su bando lamentablemente.

Y mientras, Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin y Bilbo, marcharon rumbo hacia la Colina del Cuervo, con el fin de aniquilar a Azog, el cual se encontraba en ese lugar. Pero Bolgo, el hijo de Azog y su mano derecha, también estaba allí y les tendió una trampa. Legolas y Tauriel trataron de ir a avisarles a la vez que Elrohir y Elladan, seguían luchando junto con los Montaraces y los hombres del Lago.

Thorin y Dwalin, al ver que no había ni rastro de Azog en el cerro, se separaron del grupo y de repente, fue cuando emergieron Bolgo y sus acólitos. Bilbo fue derrotando él mismo algunos de los trasgos pero quedó inconsciente tras recibir un golpe del propio Bolgo, luego, éste derribó a la elfa, Tauriel y Frerin, tratando de defenderlos, recibió una estocada mortal en el vientre, provocando que se desangrara gravemente hasta perder la vida.

Seguidamente, Legolas se enfrentó al subjefe orco, auxiliando a Thorin en su camino hacia Azog, y derrotó a Bolgo en última instancia, quien pereció al despeñarse desde la cima de la colina.

Finalmente, Thorin se topó y luchó contra Azog en el cauce helado del Celduin. Durante la dura pelea, en un gran gesto de perspicacia el enano primeramente logró hacer que el gran orco se hundiese bajo el agua congelada del terreno debido al peso de su propia arma y por un momento, pensó que por fin había acabado con él.

No obstante, Azog lejos de ser afectado por la maniobra, se las ingenió gracias a su fuerza para quebrar la capa de hielo indemne e incapacitar a continuación a Thorin, haciendo que no le quedara otra que dejarse apuñalar, para poder posteriormente atravesar él el pecho del trasgo con la espada, asesinándolo de una vez por todas.

Con las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban al ex monarca, fue hacia Bilbo, a quien creía muerto y no solo inconsciente por la agresión, hasta que vio que los ojos del pequeño lentamente se fueron abriendo.

— Bilbo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Thorin casi entre lágrimas de la felicidad—. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero imagino que me pondré bien. ¿Y tú cómo…? —respondió el hobbit antes de vislumbrar la profusa herida del mayor—. Estás sangrando mucho Thorin —gritó.

Al instante, debido a la pérdida de sangre, el enano se desplomó al suelo, preocupando aún más al mediano.

— Mantente despierto, amor —le suplicó—. Las águilas y Gandalf no deben de tardar en llegar.

— Bilbo, yo… Te perdono. Por todo —fue diciendo en voz cada vez más baja con esfuerzo.

— Ahora no, Thorin. Ya lo hablaremos cuando te pongas mejor. No te dejaré morir, no aquí. No te puedes ir. No me puedes dejar —continuó implorando.

— Que tu rostro sea lo último que mire antes de partir es todo lo que podría pedir. Y te amo. Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré. A ti y a Frodo —se despidió.

— Yo también te amo Thorin —dijo Bilbo dándole un último beso en los labios, para después sollozar sobre su cuerpo.

Paralelamente, tras la muerte de Azog y también, a la incorporación a la batalla del cambiapieles Beorn y las águilas convocadas por Ragadast, los pocos orcos que quedaban se retiraron despavoridos lejos de allí.

Hora más tarde, Gandalf halló al Baggins junto al inerte Thorin y sin verse capaz de pronunciar nada que pudiera mitigar su dolor, se limitó a prender su pipa y fumar en silencio al lado del rubio.

Por si no tuviese suficiente con el luto por el moreno enano, luego se enteró del fallecimiento de Frerin. No solo había perdido al amor de su vida, sino también a su esposo. Destrozado, por un segundo sintió ganas de morirse pero inesperadamente, el rey Thranduil le recordó su principal motivo para vivir: su hijo Frodo; además de darle su más sincero pésame, sin ningún atisbo de falsedad, sino todo lo contrario y, le confesó la pérdida de su amada y madre de Legolas, varios siglos atrás, también por culpa de los trasgos.

Días después, la reina Dis junto a la gente que fue con ella, retornaron a Erebor y celebraron un solemne funeral para sus dos hermanos mayores difuntos. Ella, por un lado hubiese querido que tanto Bilbo como el pequeño Frodo, quien era su sobrino, se mudaran a la Montaña y tener a la familia reunida. No obstante, sabía que aquel no era su sitio y al acabar el velatorio, le tuvo que dejar marchar de vuelta a su hogar.

El hobbit fue acompañado de camino a La Comarca por los elfos de Rivendel y después de pasar la ciudad, solo por Gandalf. Durante la travesía, no dejaba de pensar en cómo le diría a Frodo que tanto el que creía su padre como el real, habían perecido.

— ¡Papi Bilbo! —su hijo exclamó emocionado al verle a la puerta de Bag End y, que venía acompañado de los Gamgee, quienes estuvieron cuidando de él en su ausencia—. ¿Y papá Frerin y tío Thorin? —El niño entonces preguntó, extrañado de que no vinieran junto al mediano.

— Digamos, que se han ido. Y ya no volverán —le respondió acongojado pero a la vez tratando de mantenerse sereno frente a su retoño.

— ¿Y no podemos ir a visitarlos tampoco? —inquirió.

— No, ahora están junto con tus abuelos Bungo y Belladona. Y los bisabuelos Gerontius y Adamanta —explicó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que jamás los podré volver a ver? —ultimó Frodo llorando.

— Por el momento no, hijo mío. Pero fijo que dentro de muchos, muchos años, estaremos de nuevo todos reunidos —le consoló.

 

FIN

 

* * *

 

[1] <http://www.elfenomeno.com/info/ver/204/titulo/Cima%20de%20los%20Vientos>

[2] <http://www.elfenomeno.com/info/ver/6897/titulo/Nazg%C3%BBl>

<https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazg%C3%BBl>

[3] <http://www.elfenomeno.com/info/ver/6950/titulo/vado%20de%20bruinen>

[4] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smaug>

[5] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Personajes_de_El_hobbit#El_Gran_Trasgo>

[6] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciudad_de_los_Trasgos>

[7] Otro miembro lejano de la casa de Durin. <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gl%C3%B3in>

[8] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orcrist>

[9] Moria: <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moria>

[10] Elfos.

[11] <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%BAnedain>

[12] Montañas Azules en sindarin. <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ered_Luin>

[13] Enanos en khuzdul.

[14] <http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Arkenstone>

[15] <http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Silmaril>

[16] Lengua común utilizada en la Tierra Media. <http://www.elfenomeno.com/info/ver/13723/titulo/Oestron>

[17] <http://www.elfenomeno.com/info/ver/16084/titulo/Ro%C3%A4c>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora es cuando me matáis por este final tan triste y angst después de este capítulo tan largo (el más extenso de este fanfic). La verdad es que es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de finales y para compensaros, el siguiente es un final alternativo (con Thorin vivo, pero Frerin no).
> 
> Y al final añadí Smaug a mi relato, aunque en un principio no tenía pensado incluirle, y por aprovecharle un poco más ya que lo agregaba, alargué la trama de la búsqueda de la flecha negra y por supuesto, también metí a Bilbo modo saqueador <3


	8. Final alternativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: El capítulo continúa desde la última escena entre Bilbo y Thorin.

Thorin cerró sus ojos tras perdonar y despedirse de Bilbo, cuando las águilas junto con Gandalf surgieron de improviso y rescataron al decaído enano. Estuvo muy grave debido a las heridas causadas por su combate contra Azog, aunque por fortuna gracias a las habilidades curativas del mago gris y los enanos curanderos, consiguieron contener la grave hemorragia del apuñalamiento. No obstante, su vida aun colgaba de un hilo y aquellas primeras horas después de atenderle resultaron críticas, en especial para el hobbit, que no se despegó de su lado en ningún segundo, temiendo lo peor.

Por supuesto, también sucedieron muchas habladurías entre algunos de la raza de Mahal por como el mediano no se había separado del hermano de su marido, el cual ahora estaba difunto.

Pero eso le traía sin cuidado a Bilbo, pues lo único que le importara era la pronta mejoría de su amado aunque en su interior, también le pesaba la muerte de Frerin y más sobre cómo se lo diría a su pequeño Frodo, a quien creía y quería como un padre. Sin embargo, sabía que llorarle en aquellos instantes no era lo más indicado, dada la situación.

Una semana después, Dis retornó junto con su comitiva a Erebor pero para aquel entonces, Thorin seguía convaleciente y dormido, como hallado en un profundo coma del que no pudiera despertar. El hobbit no quería perder la esperanza, pero día a día, era menos probable que el ex monarca se levantara y aun si lograba poder hacerlo, no sería sin graves secuelas, le informaron.

Y aparte de velar por su bienestar, el mediano no cesaba de rezar cada vez que podía a Yavanna, Eru y hasta Aüle, al igual que todos los demás enanos. Los hijos de Dis y por tanto, sobrinos de Thorin, también venían a visitar con frecuencia a su desfallecido tío, muy preocupados por su condición.

Los pequeños le traían además, mucha nostalgia a Bilbo, pues le recordaban mucho a Frodo. Echaba tanto de menos abrazarle, hacerle las comidas y arroparle en su camita al ir a dormir. Y se preguntaba incluso hasta cuánto habría crecido su hijo durante su larga ausencia y, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera a su lado y lo apoyara en ese duro momento.

Dis, tenía mucho trabajo aún, reconstruyendo su reino destruido principalmente por Smaug, por no hablar de dar sepultura a todos los enanos que murieron tras la batalla contra los orcos. Para ella también fue muy doloroso tener que enterrar a su hermano, sin olvidar que lo mismo tuvo que hacer años atrás con su abuelo y más tarde, con su querido padre, aparte de que su otro hermano, Thorin, aún se hallaba postrado en una cama. Se preguntaba a sí misma si habría alguna forma de despertarle algún día, si descubriría algún medio que lo hiciera posible.

Afortunadamente, lo había, pero a un gran coste y de manos de alguien non grato precisamente para la gente enana.

— Rey Thranduil —se sorprendió Bilbo al ver al elfo por Ciudad del Valle. El mediano había ido a buscar más hierbas para la herida de Thorin, que ya estaba casi cicatrizada pero aun corría riesgo de sufrir infecciones.

— Buenas, señor mediano —le saludó—. Qué bien que os encuentro, pues es con vos con quién requería hablar hoy.

— ¿Y de qué queréis que charlemos? —preguntó el hobbit extrañado.

— Sé de buenas fuentes que vuestro querido enano todavía no se ha despertado. Y que hasta ahora no habéis podido averiguar nada que le haga salir de ese profundo sueño, podemos decir. Sin embargo, yo creo tener una manera que podría hacer que se recuperase —se ofreció —a cambio de cierto objeto, claro.

— Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero entenderás que no me fíe de cualquier cosa que provenga de vos. Y aunque accediese, me figuro que no está en mi mano el coste de lo que pidáis.

— Estáis en lo cierto, pero os ruego que por lo menos, terminéis de escuchar mi propuesta.

El altivo monarca entonces le contó sobre un hechizo que permitía a cualquiera introducirse en el sueño de otra persona y de esta forma, ayudarle a despertar, en este caso. No obstante, no había garantías de una recuperación segura y además, había el riesgo de que el otro también quedará durmiente para siempre. Seguidamente, le dijo qué quería por realizar el rito, nada menos que la Piedra del Arca.

Aquello, hizo estremecerse a Bilbo, pues no esperaba que quisiera nada menos que la gema sagrada de los enanos en retorno. Asimismo, ese tesoro no le pertenecía y por tanto, no le correspondía a él decidirlo, aunque por otro lado, sería muy egoísta de su parte también, no explorar esa remota posibilidad de que Thorin se levantara, después de tanto implorar por un remedio.

— Espero que tengáis en cuenta lo que os he dicho. Y si aceptáis, no tardéis en enviarme un mensajero, pues no creo que a Thorin le quede mucho más tiempo —se despidió Thranduil.

Esa era otra, ¿hasta cuándo resistiría? ¿O había llegado ya a un punto de no regreso para nunca volver?

El hobbit temió confesarle la proposición que hizo el soberano elfo a Dis, pero se lo debía y no podía ocultarle lo que posiblemente era la única cura para el mal que afligía a Thorin y le impedía despertar.

Impensablemente, la Reina enana accedió al intercambio con el elfo, para consternación del resto de enanos. Sus antepasados claramente habrían preferido morir a someterse a las demandas de un _Shirumund,_ por muy de la realeza que fuera. Pero para ella, cualquier precio era pequeño con tal de salvar a su hermano mayor y sabía, que él hubiera hecho lo mismo y más si fuese ella la que estuviese en esa vicisitud.

Una vez comunicaron su irrevocable acuerdo con Thranduil, permitieron su entrada a Erebor y el acceso a la cámara donde encontraba Thorin y solo a esa estancia, donde procedió a realizar el ritual. Aunque, antes quedaba la cuestión de quién se adentraría dentro del subconsciente del dormido enano.

Varios valerosos enanos que le debían la vida al ex monarca se ofrecieron voluntarios a esta ardua tarea pero Dis creyó más oportuno que la realizara Bilbo, después de todo, hasta ella sabía que era el Único de su fraterno de más edad.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste? —inquirió el hobbit.

— No dije nada hasta ahora para no exponeros y, no estoy ciega, prácticamente cualquiera que os hubiese observado a vosotros dos juntos se habría dado cuenta —reveló.

— Pero aunque sea su Único, eso no asegura aún que consiga que despierte —declaró el mediano afligido.

— Ten fe —alentó a su cuñado y en gran parte también, a sí misma—. Mahal y vuestra diosa Yavanna, no permitirán que os pase nada malo. Ni a ti ni a mi hermano. Y si hay alguien capaz de hacerle volver en sí, eres tú.

— ¿Podemos empezar ya u os habéis echado para atrás? —les interrumpió Thranduil, quién empezaba a impacientarse.

La magia que se iba a llevar a cabo no estaba al alcance de cualquiera, ni siquiera de los Istaris y; solo los más poderosos elfos reinantes eran capaces de practicarla, un conocimiento trasmitido de generación en generación por los mismos Valar[1].

Bilbo le dio un beso en los labios a su dormida realeza, gesto no sorprendió ya a nadie, antes de proceder a la ceremonia del sueño conjurado por el Rey elfo.

Éste, le suministró una pócima de potentes hierbas del sueño para sumirlo en un profundo letargo e impedir que despertará a mitad del proceso, y luego pasó a pronunciar el encantamiento.

El Baggins al principio solo notó estar rodeado de oscuridad. Podía caminar, pero a ciegas, hasta que a continuación su entorno empezó a aclararse hasta llegar al extremo de quedar cegado por una brillante luz blanca al final de un túnel durante un breve lapso para luego, ser arrastrado por una corriente multicolor.

Después, paró y la intensa claridad fue disminuyendo y al tacto, empezó a palpar objetos duros sin ser ásperos, como muebles de madera pulida. Era como su mobiliario y de repente, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en Bag End, su hogar en La Comarca o al menos, una versión de ella.

Parecía ser un día soleado en su casa, donde no solo estaba él, sino también la figura de alguien.

— ¿Thorin? —interpeló al verlo.

— Bilbo, has vuelto pronto —se acercó, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y le besó. Era él.

El mediano trató mientras por un instante, pensar en qué estaba ocurriendo y lo acontecido anteriormente. Recordó que en realidad, el enano aún seguía inconsciente y él acababa de dormirse en la cama que estaba a su lado. Y sin embargo, era como si se encontrara ahora de nuevo en Hobbiton, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso ese era sueño de Thorin del que no quería despertar? Sueño el cual, Bilbo se había adentrado gracias al hechizo de Thranduil.

— Thorin, ¿sabes que todo esto no es real, verdad? —le soltó de sopetón, acordándose de su verdadero objetivo, despertarle.

— Por supuesto que es real. Estamos en el cielo. O al menos, la visión que me han otorgado de él los dioses.

— ¡Pero tú no estás muerto aún! —profirió.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Claro que perecí lamentablemente. Nada podía salvarme de tal destino —proclamó.

— Aun así, sobreviviste, tu corazón todavía late—. El hobbit continuó intentando razonar con el enano.

— No eres más que un vil embustero. Puede que ni siquiera seas mi Bilbo —le acusó agitado.

— Claro que soy yo.

Y súbitamente, el escenario cambió y pasaron de estar en Hobbiton a Erebor, en concreto sobre la cima de la barricada que construyeron durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y la atmósfera que los rodeaba, pasó a ser más oscuro y sombrío, como si de repente hubiera nublado. Y Thorin acorraló al mediano contra dicho el borde de dicho muro, a punto de empujarle para hacerle caer.

— ¿Y entonces cómo es que estás dentro —dijo recalcando— de mi sueño?

— Es… —pausó para reflexionar cómo explicárselo— una larga historia. Pero cuando despiertes, te lo contaré todo.

— Sigues mintiendo, falso ente engañoso.

El hobbit jamás había visto así al ex Rey, sus ojos solo mostraban una profunda ira y rabia y por un momento, creyó que lo mataría allí mismo, así que Bilbo le contó lo último que supuso oportuno.

— Frerin murió.

A su vez, fuera de ese mundo onírico producido por la mente de Thorin, los presentes observaron como el rostro del mediano empalideció durante ese instante y temieron lo peor. El miedo que sintió el hobbit se traspasó a su cuerpo físico, una de las consecuencias que podían ocurrir cuando uno se adentraba astralmente en el subconsciente de alguien o algo, advirtió previamente Thranduil.

No obstante, el procedimiento ya había avanzado demasiado como para interrumpirlo mientras el Rey Elfo también permanecía en trance, controlando el vínculo. Y Dis, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido, pues jamás se perdonaría no solo perder la vida del único hermano que le quedaba sino también la de su cuñado Bilbo.

— Seguimos con las falacias por lo que escucho —el enano le respondió desconfiado.

— Por desgracia, eso sí es cierto. Lo mataron protegiéndome —pronunció con desdicha—. Y también para defenderos a ti y al resto de los que luchaban.

Entonces, el rostro de Thorin cambió, una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla, entristecido por la noticia y, por fin entró en razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, mostrándose muy arrepentido. Casi iba a matar a su Único. Y eso hizo que el cielo de pronto se despejara, volviéndoles a dar los rayos solares para más adelante, regresar a su primer punto de encuentro en la ilusión de Hobbiton.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó el moreno finalmente—. ¿Y Dis y el resto? ¿Ellos también…?

— Tanto Dis como los demás están sanos y salvos. Acuérdate de que estaban refugiados lejos de la batalla. En cuanto a ti, te hirieron de gravedad y por un segundo, estuviste a punto de haber muerto si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Gandalf y las águilas. Ellos te salvaron, pero desde entonces, es como si estuvieses en un profundo sueño.

— Ni me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Esto se sentía, se siente tan bien. Por fin —pausó— me encontraba en paz.

— Ya tendrás tiempo de paz pero dentro de muchos, muchísimos años. Aun te queda mucho por vivir. Y no solo por mí, Frodo, nuestro hijo, te necesita —le rememoró.

Aquello último dicho acongojó el corazón de Thorin, pues le provocaba una gran duda que enseguida le inquirió:

— ¿Le contarás que yo soy su verdadero padre?

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza sin dudar.

— Iba a decírselo tarde o temprano, solo que quería a esperar a que fuese algo más mayor para que lo comprendiera. Sin embargo, ahora sé que hice mal y aunque me odie el resto de su vida por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, le tengo que revelar la verdad —manifestó. 

— ¿Y ahora, cómo se supone que despertaremos?

— Eso… No lo sé.

— Aunque sabes cómo viniste ¿no?

— Creo que sí. Fue algo muy extraño. Tuve la sensación de introducirme por un gran vorágine negro, no veía nada hasta que se fue aclarando en cada uno de los colores del arcoíris y acabé llegando hasta aquí.

— Entonces solo tenemos que hacer el camino de vuelta: ir hacia la oscuridad.

— Pero no sé ni siquiera si sea posible.

— Todo es posible, después de todo, es mi sueño.

Thorin cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar una puerta, que al instante apareció antes los ojos del hobbit, atónito.

— ¿Y tras cruzar el portal, despertaremos? —estimó el mediano preocupado.

— Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo —declaró mientras le tendía su mano—. ¿Confías en mí?

Bilbo asintió y, juntos, cogidos de la mano, traspasaron el incierto umbral.

El primero en despertarse fue Thorin, empezando a parpadear lentamente y con gran esfuerzo. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido tras haber pasado tantos días en inactividad sin moverse.

— ¡Thorin! —gritó Dis al contemplar como Thorin había abierto sus ojos al fin.

El Rey Elfo agotado, dio por terminado el ritual y acabó exhausto en el suelo, a la vez que el moreno enano trataba de mascullar el nombre de Bilbo. El enano aún se acordaba de fragmentos de su período del coma, pero en especial con los que compartió con su Único, quién en aquel momento permanecía aletargado todavía.

Preocupado, trató con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse de la cama y bajo un gran esfuerzo, lo logró, pero todavía estaba muy débil para mantenerse solo en pie y cayó al poco de ver como su Único se hallaba inconsciente en la cama contigua a la suya.

Con ayuda, le ayudaron a sentarse junto al Baggins, quién se encontraba más pálido de lo normal. Creyeron que seguía dormido debido al brebaje que tomó al principio pero también, al parecer el sortilegio había drenado gran parte de su energía vital.

Los enanos curanderos intentaron reanimar al hobbit, en vano, hasta que Thorin consiguió llamar a su amado con viva y ronca voz:

— ¡Bilbo!

Y eso provocó, de improviso, que el mediano fuera abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

— Thorin —musitó cansado también—. Despertaste al fin —siseó feliz.

— Y yo otra vez pensé que te perdía— le espetó entre lágrimas.

Más tarde, evaluaron a los dos y por fortuna, Thorin a pesar de haber estado en reposo muchos días, no sufriría consecuencias irreversibles, aunque tendría que pasar por varios meses de rehabilitación para devolverle toda la sensibilidad a sus mermadas extremidades.

No obstante, y en gran medida gracias a la magia de Gandalf, el ex Rey enano se recuperó del todo en apenas un mes. Tanto él como Bilbo deseaban estar totalmente repuestos cuanto antes, para volver de una vez a La Comarca, donde les esperaba el hijo de ambos.

En ese tiempo, la ciudad de Erebor, tras un arduo trabajo, estaba prácticamente reconstruida y recobró el esplendor de antaño. Y la Ciudad del Lago también había sido rehabilitada en su totalidad.

Antes de partir, fueron a despedirse de los féretros de los Durin y darle sus respetos, en especial a Frerin, a quién Bilbo le debía tantísimo, pues siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitó y ante todo fue un buen esposo, y aunque no lo amase, llegó a quererle y tenerle en gran estima.

— Me pregunto si, Frerin ahora que está junto con mi padre, mi abuelo y sus antecesores, hubiera accedido a que volviéramos estar juntos —caviló Thorin frente a su tumba.

— Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de él —contestó el hobbit muy abatido—. Y solo Eru sabe ahora si nos hubiese dado de nuevo su bendición.

Al pasar Esgaroth, se reencontraron nuevamente con Bard, Legolas: el elfo que le salvó la vida a Thorin y despejó su camino hacia Azog y; el capitán de los Montaraces, cuya cara le resultaba muy familiar al enano mientras al mediano, le recordaba vagamente a alguien con quien se topó años atrás.

— Perdonad, pero me resultáis extrañamente conocido —pronunció Escudo de Roble al Dúnedain.

— Porque ya nos habíamos encontrado antes, aunque en otras circunstancias no menos adversas —respondió el hombre—. Cuando os salvé de los Nâzgul y por poco, no escapamos de ellos vivos.

Al pronunciar el nombre de aquellos oscuros seres, se acordó entonces del todo.

— Os hacías llamar Trancos, ¿no? —citó Thorin.

— Así me presenté en ese momento. Sin embargo, esa no es mi verdadera identidad, sino un seudónimo que adopté —confesó.

— Me lo suponía.

— Permitidme volveros a presentar debidamente, este es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur —dijo Legolas.

— ¿Isildur? ¿Ese no fue el Rey que cayó en la tentación de quedarse el Anillo Único y por ello pereció?

— Así es. Soy su descendiente —admitió—. Y como todos los de mi estirpe, viví mi infancia en Rivendel, es por ello que puede que se os haga conocido, señor Baggins — pronunció dirigiéndose a éste.

— ¿Estel? —le reconoció apenas el hobbit—. Pero miraos, no eráis más que un muchacho la primera vez que nos vimos y ahora sois todo un hombre.

— Han pasado más de diez años y he crecido —sonrió.

Luego, partieron juntos de la ciudad y por el camino charlaron sobre sus aventuras y los planes que tenían a partir de ese momento sobre ir hacia nuevos lugares donde se habían producido avistamientos de orcos. A pesar de su dura derrota en la batalla acontecida a las puertas de Erebor, aún quedaban multitud de sitios en la Tierra Media plagados de trasgos que tenían que ser eliminados o volverían a ser un riesgo para las demás razas. Y en su lucha, no dudó en incorporarse el hijo de Thranduil, así como los gemelos de lord Elrond.

Después de atravesar el Bosque, se separaron pues iban a tomar otra ruta a partir de ese punto y se despidieron de los Dúnedain y los elfos pero por azares del destino, se toparon entonces con Ragadast, el mago guardián de esa zona.

Tomaron un ligero tentempié en su casa y tras relatarle que marchaban de regreso a Hobbiton, éste les ofreció su trineo de conejos como transporte para que pudiesen volver cuanto antes.  
Agradecieron que les prestara su veloz vehículo y gracias a él, tardaron apenas unos días en recorrer el camino que les quedaba hasta Hobbiton.

A Bilbo le entró una enorme nostalgia nada más reconocer los árboles a la entrada de La Comarca. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver y ahora que por fin habían llegado, le embargó la emoción. Pronto iba a estar de nuevo junto con su pequeño, Frodo.

Thorin también sintió algo similar pero a la vez, tuvo cierto miedo por la reacción que tendría su hijo al revelarle su verdadero origen. Se preguntaba si asimilaría bien la noticia o instantáneamente le rechazaría, temió.

— ¡Papi! —gritó el niño emocionado a ver a su padre mediano.

Frodo durante su ausencia, había estado al cuidado de los mejores amigos de Bilbo, los Gamgee, quiénes también fueron a recibirlos una vez retornaron.

— Frodo os echó mucho de menos —mencionó Bell—. Me alegra mucho veros de nuevo sanos y salvos.

— ¿Y papá Frerin? —inquirió el infante extrañado de la falta de su otro supuesto progenitor.

— Ahora lo hablaremos cariño —le respondió Bilbo un tanto melancólico.

Los Gamgees se despidieron y les dejaron para hablar a solas con tranquilidad ya en la casa.

— Hay algo que te tengo que contar y sé que debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, pero no he tenido el valor para ello hasta ahora —declaró el hobbit mayor a su retoño, no sin nerviosismo—. Verás. No he sido sincero sobre… Tu verdadero padre. Quiero decir que Frerin, no tu padre biológico.

— Papi, eso ya lo sabía —proclamó Frodo—. Papa Frerin me lo dijo hará un año. O mejor dicho, se le escapó un día que discutimos. Aun así, me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que tú mismo, quisieras revelarme esta verdad.

Ese testimonio le pilló completamente desprevenido a Bilbo, quien no esperaba que su hijo ya conociera ese secreto, o al menos la mitad sobre ello.

— Con razón estuviste más de un mes sin dirigirme la palabra —recordó—. ¿Fue en ese entonces cuando te lo supiste, no? —dedujo. Su hijo asintió—. ¿Y no te descubrió nada más?

Frodo contestó a la última pregunta negando con la cabeza.

— Solo me dijo que no era su hijo de sangre, aunque siempre me querría como si lo fuese—ultimó—. Sin embargo, jamás me confesó quién era mi verdadero padre, que no le correspondía a él revelarme este dato. Aunque, ¿si que fue un enano, verdad?

— Así es, hijo. Tu padre de sangre es…

— Soy yo — le interrumpió Thorin—. Yo soy tu padre biológico.

— ¿Tío Thorin? —exclamó confuso el crío—. ¿Pero eso quiere decir que…?

Y enseguida unió puntos. Si Thorin era su progenitor, aquello quería decir que Frerin de todas formas era su pariente. Su tío, en concreto. Y seguramente él supo desde siempre su real origen. Atónito ante el descubrimiento, salió corriendo fuera de la casa sin rumbo fijo.  
Bilbo trató de perseguirlo pero el enano le detuvo, excusándole con que necesitaría tiempo para asimilar toda la verdad.

Se hizo de noche, y Bilbo, todavía preocupado fue a buscar a Frodo. Una cosa era dejarle espacio para reflexionar y otra muy diferente, sería permitirle pasar la noche en la intemperie, con el frío que hacía. Por nada del mundo le dejaría enfermarse por ello.

— ¡Frodo! —fueron gritando el grupo de hobbits que se había unido a la búsqueda del chiquillo desaparecido.

Sam, el mejor amigo de Frodo, se había quedado en casa, al cuidado de sus hermanos pero se las arregló para escaparse, una vez se durmieron el resto. Él sabía perfectamente el lugar donde podría encontrarse su amigo, en un pequeño recoveco que convirtieron en su base secreta y donde se reunían cuando no querían ser encontrados por otros niños o los adultos. Y allí, como pensó correctamente, lo encontró agazapado y adormilado.

— Frodo —llamó el otro niño para despertarle.

— ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aún algo adormilado—. ¿Y tal tarde es? —clamó al darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro.

— Todo el mundo te está buscando. ¿Qué ha pasado? Dicen que te escapaste de casa pero nunca te había dado por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

— Yo… Hoy me enteré al fin de quién es mi verdadero padre —le contó.

Ya le confió anteriormente lo que le desveló Frerin, un año atrás y por consiguiente, estaba al tanto también del entresijo.

— Pero eso es bueno —proclamó Sam—. Es justo lo que desde entonces has querido averiguar.

— Lo sé. Aunque, aun así me duele que me lo hubieran ocultado. Me estuvieron mintiendo todo el rato —sollozó—. Y papá Frerin siempre supo quién era.

— Sin embargo, esa no es razón para que te alejes de los demás. Por favor, vuelve —le imploró.

— Solo necesita un momento para mí, así que vine aquí y me quedé luego dormido. No era mi intención preocuparos por mi repentina ausencia.

Más tarde, Frodo volvió a reunirse con sus padres. Bilbo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño, ya más tranquilo tras hallarle sano y salvo. El mayor quiso reprenderle por hacer alarmar a todos por su desaparición, pero no dijo nada, pues se sintió el principal responsable de que su hijo quisiera huir de todo aquello. Y no le culpaba, ya que él en su misma situación probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Después de todo, se dio cuenta de que igual hizo cuando se enteró de su embarazo diez años atrás, en Erebor. Se marchó así sin más.

Y Thorin en cierto modo, se sintió de igual manera e imitó la acción de su Único. Pero por otro lado, se sintió dichoso de que por fin asumiría la paternidad que le fue arrebatada, aunque también se sentía totalmente inexperto e inseguro en el tema. “¿Sería un buen padre?” —se preguntaba.

La nueva etapa que vivirían los tres a partir de ese entonces no tuvo un comienzo fácil. Los rumores y habladurías no tardaron en correr por toda La Comarca, siendo las más maliciosas y extendidas las originadas por la familia Sackville-Baggins. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Bilbo y Thorin retomaran su relación, no podían negar que se seguían amando el uno al otro a pesar de todas las dificultades que vivieron. Y Frodo, aunque siempre echaría en falta a su tío/padre adoptivo Frerin, se sentía feliz de que sus padres biológicos estuvieran de nuevo juntos.

Tras unos meses de luto por la muerte de Frerin y por ende, haberle dado su debido duelo, Bilbo y Thorin contrajeron matrimonio. A diferencia de la primera boda que tuvo el mediano, esta fue una ceremonia sencilla y sin muchos invitados, muy diferente a las típicas bodas que solían celebrarse en Hobbiton. Por supuesto, entre los asistentes se encontraban los Gamgee y sus hijos, Dwalin en representación de Dis y el pueblo enano, que por carta lamentaron no poder asistir al casorio aunque brindaron a cambio suntuosos regalos para los novios. Y por último, estuvo Gandalf, quién se encargó de oficiar el enlace y, Frodo fue el paje que llevó los anillos a sus padres.

Y así, en principio fueron el fin de las aventuras del hobbit mayor y su enano de sangre real, pero no para su descendiente. Mientras Escudo de Roble tomó el trabajo que desempeñaba su hermano en la herrería local y su pareja se encargaba de los quehaceres del hogar, Frodo se las arreglaba para escapar y “desaparecer” de vez en cuando, demasiado a menudo para el gusto de sus progenitores.

— ¡Frodo! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se vuelve a casa tan tarde! ¿Sabes la hora qué es? Se te ha enfriado ya la merienda y la cena —le regañó Bilbo.

— Lo siento papi —se disculpó.

— En serio, no sé como te las arreglas para desvanecerte como si nada —suspiró.

Lo que no sabían, es que literalmente podía hacerlo, gracias a un anillo mágico que halló de casualidad y que tenía el poder de volverlo invisible cuando se lo ponía.

Lo encontró durante una excursión con sus padres, habían organizado un pequeño picnic que se le hizo algo insoportable, pues quería dejarles a solas con su revivido romanticismo y la celebración por el embarazo de su padre hobbit, a pesar de las secuelas que tuvo años atrás por su nacimiento, consiguió quedarse preñado nuevamente. Así que Frodo se alejó y fue a explorar los alrededores. La verdad es que el niño tenía curiosidad de ver más de aquella zona, pues nunca había estado por allí y fortuitamente, se topó con una cueva. Desde fuera, no parecía muy grande, no obstante, en cuánto te acercó y pegó un grito hacia el negro agujero, se dio cuenta de que producía un largo eco.

Se planteó adentrarse más adentro, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder entrar sin disponer de ninguna antorcha que le alumbrara el camino.

Y de repente, cuando quiso retroceder y volver por donde había venido, un monstruoso ser que surgió de la nada le atacó inesperadamente e hizo que se precipitaran al vacío. Por suerte, no fue una gran caída y el hobbit apenas resultó herido, ni siquiera por el ataque del monstruo.

Tratando de tantear donde estaba, se encontró repentinamente con una sortija dorada muy hermosa, que acabó deslizando sin pensar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Y poco después, escuchó el inquietante canto de una tercera criatura.

Ocultándose tras una roca, trató de mirar de qué o quién se trataba, pero la poca luz que entraba no le permitía ver más allá que sus simples rasgos básicos, como que no era muy grande, si eso algo mayor que su tamaño pero sí extremadamente delgado, ya que sus huesos destacaban sobre su piel. Además, vestía como harapos andrajosos y carecía prácticamente de pelo a excepción de unos pocos cabellos muy finos y clareados.

Eso fue todo lo que apreció el pequeño mediano en aquel instante, solo observándolo de espaldas, a la vez que éste seguía canturreando cómo iba a comerse el orco, el cual estaba arrastrando.

“Así que fue un orco lo que me atacó antes” Estimó Frodo.

— ¿Quién está ahí, Gollum? —pronunció una voz más grave que la anterior, pero que curiosamente pertenecía al mismo individuo que cantaba.

El muchacho intentó moverse y esconderse en otro lugar pero tras dar un falso paso, el cual produjo un ensordecedor ruido, en vez de eso, hizo el efecto contrario y se descubrió, causando que el ser saltará enfrente de sus narices.

— Es un niño, precioso —dijo esa vez agudamente y exagerando las eses al hablar.

— Aunque no un niño cualquiera, Gollum —estimó luego en un tono más bajo.

Definitivamente, lo que quiera que fuera eso, tenía doble personalidad, meditó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué es el chiquillo entonces, precioso?

— Me llamo Frodo. Frodo Baggins —se presentó.

— ¿Baggins? ¿Qué es un Baggins, precioso?

— Soy un hobbit y vivo en La Comarca.

— Ya veo. Hemos comido orcos, murciélagos y multitud de peces pero nunca hemos probado hobbits antes —profirió entusiasmado.

“Lo que faltaba. Ahora quiere comerme.” Caviló el infante.

— Ni creas que voy a dejar que me comas como si nada— y le amenazó con una navaja que tenía siempre a mano y que le había regalado su padre/tío Frerin por su décimo cumpleaños.

El tal nombrado Gollum se echó atrás, intentando guardar distancias con la improvisada arma y entonces le propuso un trato a cambio de mostrarle la dirección hacia la salida de la cueva.

— ¿Os gusta los acertijos, precioso?

Ahora sí que fin.

 

* * *

 

[1] Seres espirituales de gran poder. En la historia son reverenciados como dioses.  
<https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valar>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo alternativo, doy por concluido y finalizado este fanfic. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
> Reconozco que alargué la trama de Bilbo y Thorin con una historia rollo "Inception". Y al final Thranduil me ha quedado un poco como el malo de la peli, pero alguien tenía que serlo.  
> Y como pequeño extra, no pude evitar añadir a Frodo encontrando el anillo único (aunque en la historia original fuese Bilbo) y como colofón, Gollum.
> 
> Mil gracias por leer y los kudos/comentarios.


End file.
